Dark Angel: Deception
by elle6778
Summary: COMPLETE. When Max found out why he was sent to her cell, she hated Manticore even more. Starts at the beginning of Designate This. Not ML.
1. Chapter 1

Summary – When Max found out why he was sent to her cell, she hated Manticore even more. Starts at the beginning of Designate This. For clarity, this is not a ML fic.

A/N: I know what you are thinking – Another 'Designate This' fic! Well, I have to give it a shot too! Hehe! Everything in Season 1 happened. I just modified Designate This to suit my liking! For those of you who had read my other stories, you may find this a bit different. I hope it is ok!

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 1**

**Manticore Cell**

The cell in Manticore was just like any other holding cell. Cold, damp and depressing. And it was Max's home for the past few weeks since she was released from reindoctrination.

Max was lying down in her bunk. She was waiting impatiently for the guards to leave so that she could carry on sawing the blocks out of the wall. As she has done for the past one week.

Max knew that she needed to get out of Manticore. The feeling of being caged up was beginning to get to her and she did not know how long more she could keep up with the pretenses. Renfro already suspected that she was not fully reindoctrinated. Max frowned as she thought about that woman. She really hated Renfro with a passion. Renfro seemed to have it in for her as well.

Max thought back to the incident which led to her capture. Images flashed across her eyes as she remembered facing off with a younger version of herself. She had been so unnerved that she got careless. And she paid a dear price for her carelessness; she got shot, Zack's now hooked up to a machine and she was under lock-down in Manticore.

Her heart constricted as she thought of her brother. No, Zack's heart constricted, she amended. She could not believe that he took his own life for her. _I am not worth it, Zack_, she thought silently. Renfro said that she was poison. Maybe Renfro was right. Her siblings were all fine until they came into contact with her. Eva, Brin, Tinga, Ben and now Zack. Max squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the unpleasant images that appeared in her mind at the thought of her role in her siblings' demises.

Max opened her eyes as her ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. The footsteps stopped in front of her door. She could see the guard checking up on her through the cell door. She remained motionless until she heard him leave the hallway.

Springing off her bed, she folded up her bunk and hooked it to the wall. She extracted a hidden metal bar from the underside of her bunk. Inserting the flat piece of metal in the shallow groove of mortar between the concrete blocks, she started scraping loosening another piece of block. _Not long more and I'll be out of this godforsaken place,_ she promised herself. _I made it out before and I will do it again!_

She was working for a good hour before she heard a noise from the hallway. She paused mid-scrape. Rapidly, she stuffed back the block in its original position. She pulled down her bunk and laid down just as the lights to her cell were switched on from outside.

Max sat up as someone entered her cell.

Her eyes widened as she took in the familiar form.

"Ben?" she whispered unsteadily in disbelieve. _How? But I snapped his neck!_ A confused jumble of thoughts started running through her head.

He looked at her wordlessly.

"Ben, is that you? It's me. Max," she asked again, in a steadier voice. She still was not too sure that it wasn't just an illusion.

Smiling at her, he said softly, "Max…" He was still standing in front of the door. He made no move to go to her.

Max got off her bunk slowly, almost afraid that if she moved suddenly, Ben would disappear. She walked towards him, taking in the familiar hazel eyes and dark blonde hair. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she reached out a hand and touched his hand softly. _He's alive. Manticore must have somehow brought him back like they did with Zack._

Still smiling, he laid his hand over hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand as he looked up. His eyes locked with hers. As soon as their eyes clashed up close, Max suddenly felt uncomfortable. The blank expression in his eyes contained nothing of the Ben she used to know. She backed away, suspicious of the man standing in front of her.

"What did they do to you, Ben?" she asked warily. She sat down on her bunk, eyeing him. Max caught a flash of his barcode as he turned to sit. He was definitely Ben but she felt something different in him; something she could not place. Her mind flashed back to her last encounter with Brin. Brin was nothing like who she used to be after she undergone Manticore's reindoctrination. The loving sister Max remembered no longer existed. Max could not help feeling sad every time she thought of Brin.

He sighed and sat beside her, his elbows propped on his knees. Looking sideways at Max, he said, "They found me in the woods and brought me back here. Brought me back to life, then reindoctrinated me, I suppose,"

Recalling the last time she saw him, her spirit sank. She turned to Ben, her pain evident in her eyes, "I am so sorry Ben. I shouldn't have done it. I should have tried harder to get you out. I shouldn't have let them have you,"

Silence followed her proclamation. She saw something flicker in Ben's eyes. Feeling even worse now, she continued, "I don't blame you if you hate me now. If I haven't tracked you down, you would still be free," _Free to kill, _she thought to herself. _Perhaps it was better this way. He did say before that we shouldn't have left. He said that things made sense in here._

Deep in her thoughts, she was surprised to suddenly find him kneeling in front of her. She did not even notice him move. Ben has always been good at stealth, she thought.

Holding her hands in his, he said softly, "Max, listen to me. It's not your fault, okay? You did what you have to do. Don't blame yourself,"

Max looked up into his eyes to see him looking at her with a familiar expression. She smiled as she remembered that this was how he used to look at her back when they were in Manticore as kids. It was the look he gave her whenever she was upset about some unjustified punishment she received from Manticore. _Whatever Manticore did this time to him, at least there is still a bit of the Ben I know from before, _she thought. Her suspicions evaporated.

Evidently satisfied that Max was alright, he got off the floor and sat back down on the bed. Turning towards her, he asked, "So, how did you end up in here?"

"Oh, that," she said flatly. Taking in a deep breath she continued, "We decided to try to take down Manticore. Obviously it went sideways; Manticore's still here and I am all locked up,"

"Really? You said 'we'. Who else were with you?" he asked curiously.

"Just a few of us. You don't know Logan, he's a friend I have outside. But there were Zack, Krit, Syl and…Lydecker," Max grinned as she saw the look of shock on Ben's face. She knew that it was once unthinkable that Lydecker would team up with them against Manticore. She supposed that the incident with Tinga was too much, even for Lydecker.

"Lydecker? You've got to be kidding right?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope, it's true. Lydecker came to his senses about Manticore and decided to help us," Max said with satisfaction. Then she frowned as a thought crossed her mind. She was worried. She hoped that Lydecker, Logan, Krit and Syl got away safely.

Noting the sudden worried look on Max's face, he asked, "What's wrong, Max?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "Nothing. Just hoped that the rest of them got away,"

"Do they know what happened to me?" he asked curiously.

She did not them about Ben. Max hesitated before she answered, "No, I couldn't bring myself to tell any them. Anyway, I don't have that much contact with them. Did you?" she decided to change the topic. It was too painful.

"Me neither,"

"Zack thought it would be better to keep us apart anyway. He was looking out for all of us, as he had always done. Even when we were back here before the escape," Max said wistfully. She missed having her siblings around. Previously in Manticore, they used to always be there for each other. Now she thought that she was all alone, until Ben walked in through the door.

Unaware of her thoughts, Ben said, "Zack was probably right to keep everyone apart,"

Max nodded, "We should have listened to him. Then maybe he would still be free. He wouldn't be hooked up to a machine just because he gave his heart to me," she said sadly.

"Zack must love you very much to do what he did, Max. I am sure he doesn't regret it,"

"He would have done the same for you too Ben," she said, looking into his hazel eyes. She held it for a second before she looked away. She could still see a faint mask over them, and she felt unnerved by it. She longed to see the familiar warmth she associated with Ben when they were young. Not the masked expression. And definitely not the tortured look he had when she last saw him in Seattle during his killing spree.

"Maybe," he said with a small smile to her remark, "So, Zack didn't tell you the locations of the others?"

Max shook her head, "Fear of tactical exposure. He told me that by doing that, at least if one of us got caught, we wouldn't be able to expose the rest. Which makes sense, I suppose. But I would still like to meet up with the rest. Don't you miss them?"

"Yeah…Won't mind meeting up sometime. Shame we don't know where they are," he said thoughtfully.

Max did not want to broach the subject, but she felt that she had to, "Ben, about the killings…"

He interrupted, abruptly turning away from her, "I don't want to talk about it,"

At a loss for words, Max fell silent. She looked up at him as he sighed heavily.

"Sorry, Max. They did something to me in reindoctrination, and…it's hard to explain. I just don't want to talk about it, okay. Just leave it,"

Registering the expression of pain on Ben's face, she tried to comfort him. As she wrapped her arms around him, she felt him stiffen in rejection.

Hurt, she let her arms fall limply back down. The cuddly bother she used to have back when they were younger doesn't exist anymore. That Ben would not have rejected her hugs. _Yeah, Max. Back then you wouldn't have snapped his neck either,_ a small voice in her said. She cringed involuntarily. Ben was angry at her for killing him. Either that, or Manticore really did a number on him.

Manticore. She frowned as something occurred to her. It did not occur to her earlier in the excitement of seeing Ben. Why did Manticore let Ben in here? It could not possibly be just for a social chit-chat. Manticore wasn't big on these sorts of things. It was unprofessional.

Turning to him, she asked, "Ben?" she waited until he looked at her before continuing, "Why did Manticore send you here to me?"

She saw another unfathomable flicker in his eyes. The look he was giving her was making her uncomfortable.

"What is it, Ben?" she asked anxiously.

The answer he gave was short and to the point.

"We have been paired up as breeding partners,"

* * *

**t.b.c**

A/N: What do you think of it? Pretty uneventful, right? (Grins) So please review and let me know if I should carry on!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When Max found out why he was sent to her cell, she hated Manticore even more. Starts at the beginning of Designate This. For clarity, this is not a ML fic.

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: Gosh! From the number of reviews and hits I got for the first chapter, I think I better continue this story! Thank you all out there for reading and reviewing.

**W1cked angel** – First one to review! Thanks! Hehe! Do you expect any less from Manticore?

**Bryn (anon)** – Ah…the million dollar question! You'll see which one he is…soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick** – I am not sure about many more chapters. I was kind of hoping for this to be a short story (but somehow I don't think it's gonna happen)! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing.

**Lola (anon)** – Thanks for your review. Update is here! Enjoy!

**Mel11** – Thanks for your review. Glad you liked the start. Yep, I've got some ideas but not sure if its great /

**Iridescent Twilight** – Hey, why suspicious! Think of it as a nice straightforward story (winks). Don't worry about the pairing. I have refrained from putting in the pairing just in case what happened in 'Remember' happens here. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lotamoxie** – Thanks for reading and reviewing this! Ah! The title could be deceptive too. Maybe Ben has turned. Maybe it is actually Alec. Maybe Renfro is deceiving both of them! So many possibilities.

**X5859** – Glad you liked the start. Hopefully your find the rest of the story to your liking. Maybe he is Alec undercover, but maybe he is Ben curious about where his siblings were. Lol! Thanks for your review.

**Gamegirl452 **– Thanks for reviewing. Nah! I am not telling (grins!), you'll find out not too long into the story anyway!

**Alana84 **– But they are not biological siblings…Ah, cannot tell you more. Must keep you guessing (winks)! Thanks for reviewing.

**Angelofdarkness78** – I have some ideas, just need to arrange them into a sensible story! Sigh! I am sure you know how hard it is! Thanks for your review.

**Acb (anon)** – Yeah, the plot is so obvious isn't it! Lol! But the problem is, there is just so much you can do with Designate This before it gets old. Glad you like the plot. Thanks for reviewing.

**Alexceasar** – Thanks for your review. Good thing it's all the same to you, so long as he is Jensen! My thoughts exactly!

**Lin (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing. I am afraid I can't let that cat out of the bag yet. Read on and tell me what you think!

**Black Rose9** – Thanks for reviewing. I am not sure I could bring Lydecker back. I could try! Hope it doesn't put you off reading.

**HoneyX5-452** – (Grins) Sorry, hun! Didn't mean to cause problems! Thanks for your review.

**Christie (anon)** – Not to worry about it not being completed. I am not in the habit of leaving my stories unfinished. It bugs me too! Thanks for reviewing

**Lady marauder (anon)** – Ah, the million dollar question again. (grins) We'll have to see which one is he. Thanks for your review.

**Pookie vampires** – Thanks. I loved your review; it made me laugh so hard. Calm down, sweetie! No freaking out! It is all good! Lol! But you still have to read on to find out (grins), because I am not telling just yet!

**L80Bug (anon)** - Thanks for your review. Erm...can't tell you what the pairing is! Read on and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 2 **

(by elle6778)

"We have been paired up as breeding partners," he said. His eyes never wavered from hers as he informed her of the purpose of his visit.

Staring at him in shock, she asked, "What do you mean? Breeding partners?"

"That's what I said. Breeding partners. We are to copulate every night until you get pregnant," he said tonelessly.

Max recoiled visibly from the way Ben spoke and said, "That's sick! And don't say copulate. It makes us sound as if we are animals or something," She grimaced. She could not believe Manticore would do this. Wait. Actually it sounded just like the thing Manticore would do to try to wreck her life further. Her hatred for Manticore grew.

"Max, we've got our orders. You really don't want to defy Manticore," he said in a harder tone. Max could see a small frown starting to form on his face.

She could not believe what she was hearing. Her face clearly showed her aversion as she said, "Ben, you are my brother! It would be incest! No amount of reindoctrination would make it alright for you to have sex with me,"

"Max…" he started.

"NO! No, Ben!" Max said vehemently, guessing that he was going to try to talk her into it. Her eyes were starting to flash as her anger took hold. She cursed Manticore for the sick game they were playing. Was there no limit to their cruelty? Out loud, she said, "Why? Why must they do this?"

"I was told that we were paired up based on genetic compatibility. It was no random coincidence that I am here with you. Our compatibility meant that there is a higher probability of a successful offspring," he explained flatly. His monotonous replies and his acceptance of Manticore's orders began to send warning bells ringing in her head.

Max wondered why he appeared so unaffected all this. She gave him an assessing look. Her suspicions of his loyalties trickled back into her mind. Just how far did Manticore go with his indoctrination?

Clearing his throat self-consciously under her appraisal, he turned away and said to the wall, "Look, Max. What do you want me to do? They are going to find out if we don't do as they say. You know that," He looked uncomfortable.

Max detected a slight hint of frustration in his voice and she cooled down slightly as she realised that contrary to what she thought, he was not completely unaffected.

"But Ben, can't you just tell them we did it? Lie to them," Max practically begged. She stood up and started to pace the length of the cell.

He let out his breath in a loud swoosh and buried his face in his hand. After a moment, he looked up at her and said in a resigned tone, "Fine. We'll do that,"

They sat there in silence, deep in their own thoughts until the guards came back to let him out.

* * *

**Hallway**

As he walked down the hallway back to his cell, escorted by the guards, he let his mind wander back to the day he was briefed on this mission.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Renfro was sitting behind her desk when he entered the room.

Without any preliminaries, she said, "You have been assigned to X5-452 as her breeding partner. Your mission objective is to copulate with X5-452 every night until she gets pregnant. Any questions?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at the look of surprise on his face.

"Ma'am, what if X5-452 refuse to copulate with me?" he asked, quickly masking his emotions again. Knowing Renfro, she would probably somehow try to use any emotion he exhibits against him.

"I am sure you could charm her into it. However, in the case that your charms fail to work, you are authorized to employ whatever means available to you to achieve the objective. Understood?" Renfro answered with a small smile.

"Yes, ma'am!" He took it that she meant that he could do whatever he wanted with her; even force her. He was not comfortable at the idea of having to force someone to have sex with him but he kept his face impassive.

"Remember, you cannot afford to fail this mission. Unless you want to be sent back for reindoctrination," Renfro said, pinning him with her gaze.

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered, staring straight ahead. He forced him not to flinch at the thought of another session in reindoctrination. He just got out and he did not wish to ever enter that place again.

_(END FLASHBACK)_

The door to his cell clanked open, startling him out of his thoughts. He entered his cell and sat down on the bed, his mind whirring with thoughts of how to get out of Manticore's assignment for him. Manticore was sure to find out soon if she turned out not pregnant week after week. He has done many things that he was not proud of, killed many times, but he absolutely refused to force himself on her. This probably meant that it was more than likely he would be sent for more testing to determine why he could not impregnate a female. No doubt it would be viewed as a failure in Manticore's eyes.

He knew it was just another assignment, hence he did not understand why he was feeling so bothered about it. It bothered him to lie to her, and it bothered him to see the pain in her eyes when she recalled what she supposedly did to him. He had given in to temptation and comforted her. That, at least, was no lie.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Hoping that sleep would claim him so that he could stop thinking about his dilemma.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

The next morning, he stood in line with the rest of the transgenics. A quick scan around told him that he did not know anyone else there, apart from Max who was standing next to him.

Renfro started from one end of the line, asking each breeding pair the status of their mission. When she finally got to him, she asked, "Report?"

He hesitated, wondering if he should tell go for the truth or lie. He noted the suspicious look on Renfro's face at their silence. Making up his mind, he said, "Successful copulation with X5-452, ma'am," he paused, and then decided that if he was going to lie, he might as well make it sound good. He continued, "Twice,"

Renfro raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned to Max, "Really? Excellent! 452, what would your boyfriend say?

Max remained silent.

_Boyfriend, huh? A small detail she neglected to bring up last night. No wonder she was reluctant. So it's not just the incest thing_, he thought to himself. He refrained from glancing over at her to see her reaction to Renfro's words.

* * *

**Max's Manticore Cell**

It has been two weeks since Ben entered her cell for the first time. She smiled as she thought about him. She was glad that he was alive. Indoctrinated, yes. But still very much alive.

Although initially Max felt a slight discomfort which bordered on distrust around him, that soon faded as the Ben that she used to remember occasionally resurfaced. She would often only catch a quick glimpse of it but that was enough to reassure her that the Ben she knew was still in there somewhere.

One thing she noticed was the change in him as an adult. The last time they were together before the unfortunate incident in the wood, she did not have a chance to talk to him much. She was too wrapped up in trying to persuade him to stop killing. The way he spoke about the killings, the blue lady and Manticore was nothing like the way he spoke to her now. He seemed a lot calmer and on more than one occasion, Max could even detect a hint of mischievousness in him. At first she found his calmness just a bit unnerving after all those killings he had carried out. But Manticore seemed to have cured whatever it was that brought on his psychosis. The tortured look was gone from his eyes, and in its place, an easygoing, likeable character remained. On some occasions, Max could have even sworn that Ben was actually flirting with her. She had dismissed it, thinking that it was probably just the way he said things.

She smiled as her thoughts remained on Ben. Her brother had definitely grown up. She noticed before, but she did not have time to dwell on it. Ben grew up into a very attractive male. Max has no doubt that he has his share of females trailing after him. Not that she would be one of them. He was her brother after all. Ben had jokingly said that she was probably the envy of many females in Manticore, being his breeding partner and all. Max grinned as she thought about it. All the time they were to spend supposedly 'breeding' was spent on them getting to know each other. Max was pleasantly surprised when she found that they had a lot in common.

They had the same sense of sarcastic humour, they both liked fast vehicles and they shared the same taste in things like music and food. The only thing Ben adamantly refused to talk about was the specifics of what he did in the last ten years. Max still did not know if it was due to Manticore's reindoctrination or the fact that he had developed a feeling of remorse for what he did.

Max was not bothered by Ben's reticence. As far as she was concerned, her brother was back and he was alive. And that was enough for her.

* * *

Night after night, the same pattern repeated. He would visit her in her cell and they would sit together discussing inconsequential topics. What they liked, what they disliked. He found that they actually have quite a lot in common, which surprised him. After a couple of weeks, he realized that he actually looked forward to the visits. 

He frowned as he thought about his mission. Renfro was beginning to give him a hard time for not achieving any results. He had told Renfro that it would take time. She appeared to have taken his words at face value, but with Renfro, one could never be too sure.

As he entered her cell tonight, he knew that something was off. He waited until the guards' footsteps faded before he approached the bed. He pulled her blanket off the bunk, confirming his suspicions. 452 somehow had found a way out. He sat cross-legged on the bed, hoping that she would return. For both their sakes.

She emerged from under the bed an hour later.

"Forget we had a date?" he asked with a smile, which he hoped masked the suspicion in his eyes.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Max grinned and said, "Nah, just lost track of time," She stuffed the block back in its place and sat on the bed facing him.

"So, want to tell me what you have been up to?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

She gave him a considering look, not sure how far Manticore managed to brainwash him. She noted the familiar curious look on his face. He had always questioned everything, even when they were kids. Smiling, she answered, "I met this nice guy downstairs. His name is Joshua…" She proceeded to tell him about Joshua and Sandeman.

"So, this Joshua…He's got a thing for you, is it?" he asked nonchalantly. He was just making conversation. He really did not need to know. He refused to acknowledge the small twinge of jealousy within him at her words. She was meant to be his sister and he should treat her as such. But he knew inside that he was lying to himself. His recent thoughts about her were anything but brotherly.

Max laughed and shook her head in denial, "No! Of course not. Anyway, our DNA is a bit incompatible. Think of him as another brother,"

He smiled as he gave her a considering look and pressed on with the subject, curious to see where it would lead, "So, do you treat every male you come across as a brother?" he said with a teasing note.

"Of course not! Just some. You know, Zack, Zane, Krit, Joshua, you…" she started, ticking off the names on her fingers. Then her voice trailed off as she caught the look in his eyes. She noticed that the look in his eyes was far from a brotherly look. She quickly broke the eye contact.

The corner of his lips lifted as he noted the slight blush on her cheeks. Suppressing a smile at her actions, he said, "Really, Max? You really think of me as a brother?"

Flustered, she answered, "What are you talking about? Of course I think of you as a brother. We grew up together!"

"Erm, Max, I know we didn't stay long enough to get to the biology lessons. But technically, I am no more your brother than Zack, Zane or Joshua. Krit, on the other hand, is your biological brother. That's different," he pointed out unnecessarily.

Max rolled her eyes, "I know, Ben. You don't have to point it out that way,"

"So, _hypothetically_ speaking, if Zack, Zane or even I decided that we wanted to be more than your brother, what would you say?" he asked with a straight face.

"I would say you are…" she was about to say 'crazy', but given what he had just been through, she thought the better of it and said, "…I would say that you are desperate," she said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh, come on, Max. Don't sell yourself short. Look at you; Manticore made you one hot chick. Any red-blooded male would be more than happy to take you on," he said it in a teasing tone, but he meant every word he said.

"Must you make it sound like a sparring exercise?" she frowned at his words. She still could not get used to the way Ben behaved as an adult, not counting the time he was killing. He was so different from what she used to know.

"Don't change the topic, Max. So?" he pressed.

"So, what?" Max hedged, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. It sounded as if Ben was interested in her. She did not know how to deal with the idea.

"Let's make it simpler, okay. Say I was to tell you that I think you are hot and that I want to be…intimate, with you. What do you say?" He pinned her with his questioning gaze.

Max could not tell if he was serious or not. His expression was not giving anything away. She sighed and answered irritably, "I would say no. What else could I say!"

Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "You don't find me the teensiest bit attractive? I think you just crushed my self confidence, Max," He adopted a mournful look.

"Of course you are attractive. Manticore made us all that way," Max said in exasperation. Surely Ben knew how good he looked.

"But not attractive at all to you," he said flatly.

"Not 'that' way, no," Max said resolutely.

Arching a disbelieving eyebrow, he said, "Fine,"

"Fine," Max echoed.

They both fell into an uncomfortable silence. After a moment, they looked up at each other and burst into laughter, breaking the tension.

* * *

**Training Grounds**

After the usual round of questioning from Renfro with regards to their _breeding_ activities, they were sent out to the mats for a sparring session.

Max was in the middle of blocking a punch form Ben when a sudden commotion at the other end of the grounds caught her attention. Distracted, she did not see the punch Ben aimed at her midsection. The blow hit her hard, knocking the wind out of her, bringing her attention back to the fight.

She looked up to glare Ben but he was looking in the direction she was drawn to a moment ago. She blinked disbelievingly as she took in the sight before her.

The guards and a few female transgenics were attempting to pry away three male transgenics away from a female transgenic. Even at that distance, Max could see that the female transgenic appeared to be fawning all over the three males. She must be in heat, Max thought.

Turning to Ben she said, "It's obvious she is in heat, but what are those guys doing?"

Startled out of his observation of the scene of chaos, he stared at her questioning look in surprise before asking, "Erm…Max, you are kidding right? You don't know?"

Rolling her eyes, Max retorted, "Would I be asking if I did?"

Clearing his throat in obvious discomfort, he answered, "When a female goes into heat, she secretes pheromones. Pretty much like cats, the males could detect it. And it drives them to copul-…erm…have sexual intercourse," he corrected, knowing how much Max hated that word.

"Oh," and that was all Max said before turning back to see the female transgenic being dragged off the training grounds.

She hoped that she would not go into heat before she managed to find a way to escape, otherwise Renfro might get her wish after all.

**t.b.c**

* * *

A/N: Getting more suspicious or do you have a good idea who it is now! (Grins) Write me a review and tell me what you think this time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary – When Max found out why he was sent to her cell, she hated Manticore even more. Starts at the beginning of Designate This. For clarity, this is not a ML fic.

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! -:Grins gleefully:- Got some of you really wondering who it was, right? Well, it's not much longer now…

**NoAngell **– Thanks for your review, angel. Hope you like the way the story is going so far. Just read your review on Retrieved btw. All I can say is, don't worry about you-know-who.

**Jaimo (anon)** – Well spotted, Jaimo! It was one of the more obvious clues lying amidst of the false ones. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ro (anon)** – Glad you liked the mystery. I do try -:grins:- You may get your wish yet…but I am not telling when! Thanks for reviewing.

**X5898** – Thanks for your review. Ah… I am flattered that you are hooked. He is definitely in for some hard times ahead. But why not the face? Hehe! You are giving me ideas…

**W1cked angel **- Hey, they both look the same anyway! Lol! But _maybe_ you may get your wish! Thanks for your review.

**HoneyX5-452 – **Thanks for your review. Glad you liked it.

**Alana84 - **Aw, sorry if the whole thing got you confused…-:grins:- …Don't worry, all will be revealed in good time. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lotamoxie** – Thanks for your review! I have to say, your review was one of the few which gave me hope that I have achieved my objective in presenting two possible parallel scenarios. -:laughs sheepishly:- Yeah, sad, I know…

**Iridescent Twilight** – What! Of course not Logan. -:shudders:- (Oops, sorry to all ML fans out there). Ha! You got it right! That was exactly what I was thinking when I started this; it could be either. Tell me what you think after this chapter, 'kay! Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick **– Thanks for your review. I am glad that the little clues actually made sense, lol! And Max _might_ go into heat.

**Angelofdarkness78** – I do try to keep the suspense going ;p… Hope you did not find it a bit too vague. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sarah (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you thought it is different. Ah! Would love to say now if you got it right, but you'll find out soon anyway!

**Pookie vampires** – Chill! Max and Ben together is not THAT bad an idea! Lol! Like you said, they are both Jensen. Both just as cute. Ah, those were not misdirected signals; they were…erm…clues? Come to think of it, sometimes it seems to veer more towards Ben, don't you think? -:grins evilly:- And me getting kicks out of confusing you all? Me? -:Blinks innocently:- Loved your review, by the way. Really brightened up my day! Thanks! Lol!

**X5-454 (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing. Lol! Glad you liked all the confusion. You shouldn't be wondering for long more!

**Kelzaa** – Wow! You sound very sure! You are going to find out soon! Thanks for reviewing.

**Mari (anon)** – Thanks for your review. In some ways, your review convinced me that I managed to do what I set out to do -:winks:-

**L80bug** – Took me sometime to figure out that your nickname is Ladybug! Yup, you are right, all will be revealed in good time…in bits…-:grins:- Thanks for reviewing.

Let us move on now to…

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 3**

(by elle6778)

**Max's Manticore Cell**

As Max sat in her cell that night, she found herself replaying the conversation they had earlier in the training grounds. She found it odd that it never crossed her mind to wonder how the male transgenics respond to heat. Now that she thought about it, it was really obvious. The male X5s have their share of feline DNA too; hence it was completely understandable that they would be just as affected as the females.

She looked up as Ben entered her cell. _Like clockwork,_ she thought. He always came at about this time. She greeted him with a smile which he returned.

"Hey, Max. How are you feeling after having your ass kicked by yours truly?" he asked with a cheeky grin. His eyes were twinkling in amusement as he waited for her to take the bait.

Max snorted, "I just got distracted by those X5s trying to make out in the middle of sparring. Otherwise you would not be standing here now,"

He laughed and shook his head, "Gee, I thought you should be quite used to all those public display of affection out there. Didn't know you are so interested in those sort of things,"

Max shot him a glare and stuck her tongue out. As if Ben did not know why she was so curious. _He was just getting his kicks out of annoying you_, a small voice inside spoke up.

A small frown appeared on her brow as a thought suddenly occurred to her. Turning to Ben, she asked, curious "How come you know so much about this anyway?"

Averting his gaze, he answered sheepishly, "Well, I had some… personal experience since they brought me back," He was looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh," she said in a flat tone. His words evoked an image of him naked entangled with a blonde female in her mind. Flustered at the feeling of jealousy brought on by that image, she quickly brushed it away. Why a blonde anyway? She wondered why her mind refused to stop torturing her with the image.

Registering her badly veiled discomfort at his answer, he decided to change shift the conversation to her, "So why were you not aware of the effect you have on us when you go into heat? Surely you must have Zack and Krit on your tail when you go into heat. I mean, I know they are meant to be siblings and all but even then, they should not have been able to control it," he asked, trying not to wonder what Max would be like in heat.

"I've only seen Zack a few times as an adult, and each time I wasn't in heat. I didn't meet Krit until just before we blew up the DNA lab. Anyway, I couldn't possibly make out with Zack or Krit, could I? Not that I am really into all that stuff," she said grimacing at the image of making out with her brothers. She frowned as she realised that she did not include Ben in those images. It was as if she stopped considering Ben as her brother at some point.

He stared at her with wide eyes, "Really? Why not? I mean, not about Zack or Krit. I wouldn't want to make out with them either," he paused as Max gave him a droll look. Grinning, he continued, "Why are you not into 'that stuff'? I thought you had a boyfriend," Sneaky, he knew, but he was waiting for a chance to ask her about her boyfriend ever since Renfro mentioned it.

"Logan and I are not like that," she said lamely.

He gaped, incredulous at what he was hearing, "What exactly do you mean? 'Not like that'? Either he is your boyfriend or he is not! And physical satisfaction usually comes with a boyfriend. Simple as that," _Unless, of course, he was not really her boyfriend._ He felt an inexplicable sense of relief at that thought.

Max had no answer to that, so she did not say anything.

Unperturbed by her silence, he continued, "So, you haven't had a chance to be with another transgenic. Are you not curious?" He saw a flash of question in her eyes which belied her interest.

But Max shook her head as she answered, "What's there to be curious about?"

"You are missing out on a lot, Max. You should give it a go. Tell you what, I volunteer to be your test subject," he decided to give her a push, grinning.

"BEN! That's not funny!" she said in shock, finding it difficult to believe that Ben just said that. Finding it difficult to curb the flush spreading over her at the thought of making out with Ben. She looked at him to see him awaiting her answer. _He was serious!_

Max insisted adamantly, "I am just not interested, Ben,"

"I am not convinced. Deep down, I think you want to know what it's like to be with another transgenic. And since I am here…" he prodded, shrugging.

"Drop it, Ben. I told you, I am not curious about it at all," she snapped, flustered now. Why he kept making references to himself? Was he trying to tell her something?

"Prove it to me, Max. Prove to me that you are not curious at all," he said, as he advanced towards her. Her eyes were wide as they stared at him. She was not even aware that she was retreating backwards as he stepped forward to close the gap between them.

Backed against the wall, Max could not escape. Looking nervously into Ben's eyes, she said, "Ben…you don't want to do this," She could hear the uncertainty in her own voice betraying her anticipation. She tried to squash the traitorous flutter of excitement inside her.

He gave her a knowing smile, "Why, Max? You scared?"

He knew from the look on her face that she was trying to think of a sarcastic comeback, but came up with nothing. Obviously giving up, she just clamped her lips shut and stared at the floor.

Taking her silence as a sign of her acquiesce, he lifted his fingers and trailed it down her jaw. When his fingers reached her chin, he tilted her face up. He took in the stubborn look in her eyes, laced with something else akin to excitement. And a hint of anticipation, he noted with satisfaction.

He brushed the pad of this thumb across her soft bottom lip, feeling it tremble slightly at the contact. He has not even kissed her yet and he was getting aroused. Breathing in, he inhaled her heady scent. He could not believe how much he liked the way she smelled.

Not wanting to prolong the agony any further, he decided to make his move.

He bent his head and captured her lips in his. A jolt of passion coursed though him at the contact as he felt Max gasp under his lips. He sucked her bottom lips gently, and was rewarded by the sound of her moan. He increased the pressure, his tongue seeking entry past her lips. There was a moment's hesitation on her part before she parted her lips to allow him access. She moaned against him as his tongue probed the warm recesses of her mouth, caressing her tongue with his.

* * *

Max could not believe she was doing this. She could not help moaning as he delved further into her mouth. The feeling was intense and she could feel herself burning up with desire. She knew she shouldn't, but she could not stop herself from responding and kissing him back with equal fervour.

A small voice in her head told her to stop. This was Ben, her brother. They should not be doing this. It was wrong. But her body betrayed her. Her lips and limbs simply decided not to obey her mind.

Her hands snaked up his torso under his grey shirt, feeling the ripples of muscles under her palm. Her lips trailed a line from his lips across his jaw down to his neck. She nuzzled his neck and caressed it softly with her lips and tongue. She smiled against the side of his neck as she heard him groan. She was glad that he was as affected as she was.

The small voice in her head told her to stop this before it spiralled out of control. Max knew that if they did go further, things would never be the same between them. _But would that be so bad,_ a contrary voice asked her. She decided that she should listen to the voice of reason before they did something they may regret later.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, trying not to look at Ben as she did so. Ben seemed to understand her discomfort. He pulled her to the bed and simply wrapped his arms around her loosely. He rubbed his cheeks against her hair and kissed the top of her head, sighing deeply.

A few minutes passed before either of them could look at each other. When they did, Max could see the twinkle in Ben's eyes. As Max realised that it was not going to be as awkward as she feared, she felt the load lift off her shoulders. He was right, they were not biological siblings. So maybe it was not as wrong as she thought it was. It definitely felt right.

"So, what do you think? Was that as good for you as it was for me?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Max could not stop herself from grinning back as she smacked him on the shoulders. She did not realise that in all that time, it did not occur to her to think about Logan.

* * *

**In the Control Room**

Max stood at attention while Renfro continued to pace in front of her.

Looking at Max, she said, "You don't understand what's at stake here, 452. If Eyes Only isn't stopped, there will be news vans parked outside the perimeter. The Committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize its other operations,"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Max retorted, "Guess I'm supposed to be curious and ask what that means,"

"It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside," Renfro said in a threatening tone. Her eyes narrowed as Max rolled her eyes. Arching her eyebrows, Renfro continued, "Oh, you don't believe me? On paper, this place is a VA hospital. Anybody comes looking, all they will find is the remains of a tragic fire that killed all its patients. It's called plausible deniability," Renfro smirked.

"It's called bluffing," Max said dismissively. There was no way Manticore was going to burn down their precious facility.

"Look, you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me. This…" she held up a disk, "This is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data that we have accumulated into my briefcase, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye,"

Moving closer to Max, Renfro looked into her eyes and said, "You make me find Eyes Only by myself...he is a dead man. Help me...there's a deal to be made. Think about it,"

The sound of the door opening took Renfro's attention away from Max.

A man entered and said, "We ran the blood sample we found at the warehouse,"

Renfro took the file and ran her eyes over it. Then she looked up and smiled at Max, "Ah! Time's up, 452,"

* * *

**Max's Manticore Cell**

Max sat up violently in her bed, bathed in sweat. She was not sure if the psy-ops session was a dream or a memory. She was in a chair and they were doing something to her. She just could not remember what it was they did. Then she suddenly recalled her conversation with Renfro in the control room. Renfro wanted Eyes Only. The trip to psy-ops must be for them to extract the information out of her. But Max could not remember if she told Manticore anything.

She realised that she was running out of time. She could not stay here any longer. She had to get out now.

Hearing the door to her cell slam shut, she jumped up to find Ben standing there. He raised his eyebrows in question at the expression on her face.

Taking in the look on her face, he stepped closer and asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Max?" _This can't be because of the kiss they shared, could it_, he wondered. He hoped that she did not regret the kiss. He definitely did not. And if she did, she would be lying to herself. Siblings or not, she definitely responded with a passion.

"Ben! You've got to help me," she said in a panicked tone.

"Max, if you don't tell me what's going on, I can't help you," he said, cocking his head to one side as he regarded her. It did not sound as if it was the kiss which was bothering her.

"We got to go now. I can't wait anymore. There's something I have to do!"

He had a feeling that he knew what she was talking about, "Go? Where?" he asked anyway to be sure.

"Out of Manticore. We need to escape from Manticore," Max hissed.

"Oh, come on, Max. It's not so bad here. We got food, a roof over our head and these wonderful grey clothes," he proclaimed. He knew that his efforts would be in vain. He knew that she would not listen to him.

"Ben! This is no time for jokes," she said in exasperation.

Opening his eyes wide, he remarked, "Hey, who said I was joking,"

Standing with her hands on her hips, she asked, "So? You coming with me or not?"

* * *

**Manticore's Grounds**

They escaped from the building via a window in the basement, with the help of the dog-man Max called Joshua.

As he ran beside Max, he felt a sudden feeling of exhilaration. It has been so long since he has been out. He had missed the freedom of being out in the open. The reindoctrination took months of his life away. He frowned, shaking the depressing thoughts out of his mind.

Halfway in their journey to the perimeter, a team of X7s showed up. He signalled to Max, hoping that she still remembered the basics. Between them, they managed to take down the team of X7s.

As they ran towards the fence, Max said with a grin, "Hey, we do make a good team!"

He felt a slight twinge of guilt as he saw the look of absolute trust in her eyes, but he clamped it down. Outwardly he grinned back and said, "Yeah, we do!"

Their approach to the fence was interrupted by yet another X7. Blurring towards the kid, Max kicked the weapon out of his hands and took a flying leap over the fence.

Following her lead, he too, leapt over the fence.

As the distance between them and the Manticore facility increased, he let his thoughts drift through his head.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Renfro seemed to have something up her sleeve, he thought as she continued to study him. He kept his face impassive under Renfro's regard.

"To make things more… interesting, you are also assigned another mission parallel to this one. X5-452 may have information on the whereabouts of some other people we are looking for. Your mission is to extract these information from her," Renfro pushed a file across the deck towards him; "You may find it useful to study the file in-depth to familiarize yourself with the targets,"

He took the file from Renfro and opened it.

He stared at the picture of a pair of eyes framed in blue, read and white borders. Beneath the picture there were details of the activities pursued by the man who called himself Eyes-Only.

The file also contained information on all the transgenics who escaped in '09. There were sheets of paper with descriptions of the children complete with old pictures. At the corners of each sheet, newer pictures were attached; pictures of the genetic twins of these children as adults. He turned the pages, pausing momentarily to study a particular picture. His breeding partner.

Closing the file, he straightened, "When do I start, ma'am?"

Renfro allowed a small smile to enter her face, "You need to report to the medical facility for some jabs. I have given them their orders. You start tomorrow night,"

He thought that Renfro had finished but she continued, "I have an idea of how you could gain her trust,"

Picking up another file, she handed it to him.

He took the file wordlessly and opened it. His eyes widened in shock at the picture in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he forced his hands to remain steady and his face to remain emotionless. Renfro did not have to tell him in so many words. He understood what she wanted him to do.

Smiling, Renfro continued, "I see you recognized the picture. We had him a while back but unfortunately, nothing could be done. He belonged to her unit, and they were all_ very_ close. Very fond of each other. Turned out that they thought of each other as brothers and sisters,"

Swallowing to clear his throat of the sudden dryness, he spoke, "With all due respect, ma'am. Wouldn't it be harder to convince her to copulate if I carry the mission out this way?"

"Just keep in mind that recapturing the Eyes Only and escapees are our priority. Impregnating 452 is secondary. We could still inseminate her artificially. Do what you have to do, just get me the information," Renfro said, her cold eyes boring into his.

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Dismissed,"

Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, Renfro's words made him pause, "Do not fail us, 494,"

_(END FLASHBACK)_

* * *

**t.b.c**

A/N: Finally! -:Grins:- Most of you guessed correctly anyway, so well done! Hmm… I need to brush up on my suspense skills. Please leave me some reviews, you guys. You know how much I love reading it.

A/N: Also, please check out HoneyX5-452's DA/Smallville crossover fic – X5 in Smallville.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary – When Max found out why he was sent to her cell, she hated Manticore even more. Starts at the beginning of Designate This. For clarity, this is not a ML fic.

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: From all your reviews, I am so glad it ended up as Alec/494, otherwise I have a feeling that you would just abandon this story -:grins:- Thanks for your reviews!

**Amelya - **I do try to keep it as interesting as possible! Not much fun for you to read it if you know what is going to happen next -:winks:- As for it being a long story, I seriously hope not! Lol! So far, I can't tell! Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick **– Hehe! Glad you liked the making out scene ;p! Yup, she's infected alright. Now just waiting to pass it on to Logan. Thanks for your review.

**Sarah (anon)** – Thanks for reading and reviewing this and my other story. Yes, you got it right first time!

**Ro (anon)** – lol! I can almost hear the joy in your voice! Thanks for reviewing. And yes, Max is carrying the virus.

**Pookie vampires** - -:Grins:- Glad I did not disappoint! I laughed so much when I read your review; you are so excited! Lol! Oh…Max's reaction is going to be…argh! Can't tell you! Don't know what happened to the Favorites. But things do become quite weird in ffnet. Thank you so much for your review. Happy reading!

**Kelzaa** – Thanks for reviewing. And keep on reading and letting me know what you think!

**Flephanie** – Glad you are enjoying it. Max's reaction, as you would expect, is not going to be pretty! Thanks for your review.

**X5898** – Thanks for reviewing. -:Grins:- True, you guys are exceptionally perceptive. Still, I think I need to work harder on it! Talk about perfection… his face…-:drool:-. I just watched Devour and there were so many close-ups. You can actually SEE his eyes -:swoons:-

**Angelofdarkness78 **– Max would react like…er…Max. Probably kill him, lol! -:grins:- Okay…okay…just kidding! Thanks for your review.

**NoAngell** – Thanks for reviewing. I know how you feel. Love the guy too! Erm…Was it too soon for them to kiss? Argh! Should have left it later then. I was just trying to move things along a bit. As for Logan, you'll see soon -:grins:-! As for writing and answering reviews – I enjoy doing it!

**W1cked angel** – I hoped you brother's hearing is still fine. Lol! Glad you approved of the choice. Up to that last flashback, I could actually still make it Ben -:laughs evilly:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Calistra **– Glad you enjoyed the lead up. I tried quite hard not to give it away completely, though many guessed correctly. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your review.

**Iridescent Twilight** – Thanks for reviewing. You must be the only one so far who hoped it was Ben. Would be interesting to do that plot actually. I was quite undecided until the last chapter. Things are going to get a whole lot worse for Max and Alec after this.

**Babsibaby (anon)** – Another correct guess! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter!

**HoneyX5-452** – Thanks for your review. -:grins:- Glad you liked the kiss!

**GuestTypePerson (anon)** – Digital sucker! What for! -:laughs:- I am interested to know what you thought. Let me know after this chapter if it was what you expected, okay! Thanks for reviewing. Hmm…strange, no mention of book-carts…

**Bryn (anon)** – Thanks for your review and glad you liked the chapter. Give it a couple more chapters and 494 will get his name.

**CrimsonReality** – Amazing! That's good! Thanks!

**A reader (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing. Things are not going to be easy from now on…I wonder if I should change the story genre to 'angst' -:grins:-

**Angel of Darkness231** – Hey! Nice to see you here and glad you liked the twist. Thanks for the review.

**Random Rose (anon)** – Yeah, but they are not biological sibling! I know …it's still weird! I am so glad that I _almost_ convinced you it was Ben! Lol! I am sure Max would kick Ben's sorry ass to Pluto (as you so accurately put it), if she felt anything sisterly towards him and he tried to kiss her. Thanks for reviewing.

Okay, to the bit you have been waiting for…

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 4**

(by elle6778)

**A street at the outskirts of Seattle**

They trudged along the streets of Seattle, trying to remain inconspicuous. It was not an easy with both of them wearing the standard issue Manticore outfit. That, combined with their genetically enhanced good looks meant that they attracted considerable attention, much to their dismay.

Max stopped and turned to him, worried, "We need to change our outfit. We are attracting too much attention," she said needlessly.

494 nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. You know of anywhere where we can get a change of clothes?"

Max wrinkled her brow as she tried to think of somewhere, "South Market, maybe. But by the time we get there, the whole of Seattle would have seen us,"

He widened his eyes in mock horror and exclaimed, "South Market? Max! You are not suggesting that we actually _buy_ the clothes, are you?"

The exaggerated look of shock on his face made Max laugh, "What? Why not?" she asked, poking him in the ribs. She liked making small physical contacts with Ben; smacking him, tickling him, hugging him etc. She told herself that it was just to reassure herself that he was really there, but the small voice inside gave her a disbelieving snort. Max ignored it, as usual.

He rubbed his sore ribs, "Hey, stop that! And how did you think we were going to pay for it?" he asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows.

Max rolled her eyes, "Alright! I get your point!" She looked around with a lost look, "So what now?"

"Now we got find you a nice _little_ number to wear," he said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Max punched him in the shoulders.

"Now what was that for?" he asked with an affronted look.

"For being such a smart-ass!" she retorted, "You shouldn't be saying such things to me," she reprimanded softly.

He held his hand to his chest, obviously faking hurt, "You are still thinking of me as a brother? What happened to that kiss you stole from me?"

Shocked at his audacity, Max's mouth fell open. "The kiss I stole? YOU were the one who started it!" _And no! I don't think of you as a brother anymore,_ she said in her head, not willing to answer that question out loud just yet. That would mean confronting her feelings for Ben openly. Not only that, she has Logan to consider. If she and Ben were to pursue something, she needed to let Logan know first.

Smirking at the look on her face, he drawled, "But you are not saying that you didn't enjoy it, right?"

Max could not stop her blush from spreading up her face, "That's not the point! The point is, you started it, not me," She knew that she sounded far from convincing, but she did not know what else to say.

"Whatever you say, Max," he said with a knowing smile.

Max refrained from answering. Changing the topic, she shifted her attention to their immediate problem, "So, any great ideas about our clothes?"

"I've got an idea," he said with a mischievous look on his face. He turned and walked purposefully towards a nearby motel.

Seeing the expression on Ben's face, Max dreaded to find out what his idea involved. She fell into step behind him.

* * *

**Fogle Towers**

Later, they stood at the door to Logan's penthouse, decked in the clothes which he stole off some unsuspecting couple's room in the motel. He had climbed in through the window while Max stood watch. It was relatively easy as the couple was out.

At the moment, 494 noticed that Max had an apprehensive look on her face. He supposed that after not seeing Logan for months, she was feeling slightly jittery. Then he saw her tighten her resolve visibly as she finally made up her mind to enter. She did not bother to knock. She just picked the lock and went straight in. From the door, he could see that Logan was obviously loaded. He decided to follow Max in.

He only took a couple of step when the view before him rooted him to the spot.

He fought to keep his face neutral as he watched Max and Logan kissing like there was no tomorrow. 494 felt a slab of jealousy within him. _So much for Max saying they were 'not like that'_, he let out a silent bark of laughter directed at himself. She did not even notice his presence anymore, he thought resentfully. He guessed that the kiss they shared a few days ago did not affect her as much as he thought it did after all.

Turning away from the sickening scene, 494 started to pull his thoughts together. Renfro had allowed them to escape so that he could find Eyes-Only. At his failure to achieve the results she wanted, Renfro had already told him that she decided to artificially inseminate her. In addition to that, she would attempt to get the information about the '09-ers from 599. So after this, he would not see her again. His throat constricted at that thought but he brushed it off. He told himself that it was probably better for him to just think of this as just another mission.

He would find Eyes Only and then he would return to Manticore. He hoped that Max could hurry up and contact the guy already. He did not know how long the jab would last. All he knew was that he needed the jab quite regularly otherwise his cover would be blown. Renfro told him that the jab was expected to last approximately a week. No one really know how long it would last, it depended on individuals. So he has about week's time before he had to return to Manticore.

He shoved his hands inside his pocket to prevent anyone from noticing that they were clenched tight. He cleared his throat loudly, interrupting the couple. He noted the surprise on Logan's face as the Ordinary finally registered his presence.

494 clenched his teeth as he saw that Max seemed to finally snap out of her preoccupation with the other guy, "Oh, Logan, this is Ben. Ben, this is Logan," she introduced, brushing her hair away from her face.

The two men nodded at each other. Logan appeared completely oblivious to the coldness in 494's eyes.

494 broke the eye contact to look around the room. His eyes paused momentarily at the computer which had a blinking message _'Satellite link failed'_ flashing across its screen. Dismissing the message on the screen, he forced himself to smirk and turned to face Max and Logan, "So," he said, "Any chance of getting some food here?"

"In the kitchen," Max and Logan answered simultaneously.

Rolling his eyes, 494 headed towards the kitchen.

He was deep his inspection of the refrigerator when a sudden yell from the living room startled him. Whipping his head around, turned to see Logan sprawled on the floor with Max beside him. Mottled red spots were starting to appear on the older man's skin; the blotchiness a sure sign of some infection.

His jaw dropped as the symptoms registered in his brain.

_Logan was Eyes Only? _

The computer beeped, attracting 494's attention. He turned to see a message on the screen; _'Satellite link established. Press enter to transmit'_. His lips compressed as he realised that this must be the cable hack Renfro wanted him to stop.

His thoughts went back to the time when he stood in front of Renfro's desk. It seemed so long ago but it was just yesterday.

(_FLASHBACK)_

"We want you to go with 452 when she tries to escape," Renfro said.

Uncertain that he had heard her correctly, 494 repeated, "You want to let 452 escape?"

"Yes," Renfro affirmed and continued, "She's in contact with Eyes Only. So if she escaped, she would probably go to see him at some point. We need to stop Eyes Only, or else he will broadcast Manticore's location to the world,"

Renfro held up a vial, "And this is what we will be using to get our hands on him. We found some blood which we believe could be from him, and synthesised a retrovirus specifically targeted to his DNA. We are currently introducing the virus into her body and when she comes into contact with Eyes Only, he will be infected. It is fatal. And the only way he could get an antidote is for 452 to bring him back here,"

Realisation dawned in 494's eyes as he realised what Renfro's plan was. If Eyes Only wanted to live, Max would have to bring him back to Manticore. Otherwise he will die, leaving 494 to bring Max back to Manticore. Whichever way, Manticore wins. 494 did not know whether to marvel or cringe at the extent of Renfro's ingenuity.

Then he suddenly realised something. For Max to bring Eyes Only back to Manticore, someone has to tell her to do so, otherwise she would not know any better. 494's heart sank as he realised who that someone was going to be.

As if to confirm his thoughts, Renfro said, "You need be there. You need to let her know that she needs to bring Eyes Only to us for him to remain alive. Make up some story about how you knew about it. Keep your cover as long as you could. You also need to make sure he does not send any of those hacks out. Destroy his equipments,"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, he might not survive the trip back here,"

Renfro smiled, "All the better for us, then. Isn't it, 494? In which case, just make sure 452 comes back here…And don't worry too much if she resists. We have a back-up plan just for that,"

"Ma'am?" he asked as the feeling of dread grew at the look on Renfro's face.

"You will find out in due course," she replied cryptically.

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Frantic thoughts raced through his mind as he remained frozen on the spot. Max was still glued to Logan's side, worry evident on her face.

He knew that this was his cue to tell Max about the virus, but for the moment, he could not make himself say the necessary words.

Should he follow orders and make up some unbelievable story about how he knew about the virus? He knew that it was highly unlikely that Max would believe him. And if he did that, Max would have to return to Manticore with him. He would then be taken off the mission and someone else substituted in his place as her breeding partner. A more likely scenario would be that he would have to donate his seed to help Manticore impregnate her. Genetic compatibility had a lot to answer to.

What else could he do?

* * *

Max held Logan's head as he lay prostrate on the floor. She was frantic with worry. Logan did not seem to respond to any of her words; he just kept slipping in and out of consciousness. She did not know what was wrong with him. One minute he was fine and they were kissing. Then after Ben left for the kitchen, he suddenly he swayed and fell over. She looked on helplessly as he blinked blearily at her in one of his lucid more moments. 

Ben had rushed over when she yelled. Now he stood beside her, silently observing Logan.

"Ben, I don't know what happened. He was fine just a while ago, then suddenly…" Max said, looking at him for support.

Letting out his breath slowly, he said, forcing his voice to remain even, "I don't know, Max. You know any doctors who may be able to help?" He knew that the doctor would not be able to help Logan; Manticore would have made sure of that. However, he needed to say something to reassure her, even temporarily. He felt guilty for not telling her what he knew, but it would not have made any difference anyway. If Manticore got their hands on Logan, he was probably better off dead.

Max jumped up suddenly, "Dr Shankar!" she exclaimed, rushing towards the phone to call the doctor.

As the receptionist put her on hold, Max glanced over at Ben. He has been acting a bit weird tonight, unlike his normal upbeat self. She noticed it as soon as she introduced him to Logan. She had hoped that they could get along, but she noticed the cold look in his eyes as he greeted Logan. Max hoped that he would be alright being out of Manticore. She hoped that he did not decide to revert back to his old insecure self.

A small voice within told her that his strange behaviour was due to the fact that he saw her and Logan kissing. Max felt guilty as she thought about the kiss she shared with Ben a few nights back. The feeling she got when she kissed Logan today was nothing like what she felt that night. Max brushed the thought aside; she felt bad for even thinking about it when Logan was so ill.

When the doctor finally came to the phone, Max explained the situation to her, answering the questions which the other woman asked. They finally decided that it would be best to bring him to the hospital.

* * *

When they entered the elevator, 494 paused at the door and turned to Max. 

"You go first and bring his car around, Max. I'll bring him down in a second. No need to attract more attention than necessary," he said, thinking to himself that this was the lamest excuse he had ever come up with.

Fortunately, Max did not notice. Distracted, she just nodded and allowed the elevator door to shut. As the elevated started moving, 494 turned back.

He pushed down the feeling on guilt as he looked at the older man. "It would be better in the long run," he whispered to Logan, almost gently. Lowering the unconscious Logan onto the floor, he walked back into the penthouse towards the computer.

He paused and stared at the words blinking on the screen - _'Satellite link established. Press enter to transmit'_

Coming to a decision, 494 brought his hand nearer the keyboard.

He pressed the key marked DEL; and the words stopped flashing on the screen. He hit a few more keys, and the screen went blank.

* * *

**Harbour Lights Hospital**

Logan was lying unconscious on the hospital bed. His skin was covered with angry red rash which contrasted with the white sheets surrounding him.

Max, who was sitting beside the bed watching Logan, looked up when Dr Shankar entered the room. Her face was grim, warning Max that the news would more likely to be bad than good. Max's heart sank.

Holding her clipboard in her hand, the doctor said, "The test results came back. Logan was infected by some virus we have never seen before. You have any idea where he might have got it?"

She glanced at Logan with concern and shook her head, "No, I don't know. Will he be okay?"

The doctor sighed heavily, "I don't know, Max. It doesn't look too good,"

"What can we do?" Max asked in a barely controlled voice. She could feel her panic rising._ Please let Logan be alright, _she prayed.

"We have to just wait and see if he fights it off by himself. In the meantime, the lab is trying to see if they could stall the virus's activities. There's nothing else we could do, I'm afraid. I am sorry, Max," Dr Shankar said softly, looking at the obviously upset transgenic in front of her. Quietly, she stepped out of the room, leaving Max with Logan.

Max felt a lump in her throat; she did not know why but she kept thinking that it was somehow her fault. Renfro's words came back to haunt her; _You are poison_.

She needed to talk to someone. She turned around for Ben, but he was not in the room. A quick glance through the glass partition told her that he was standing outside taking and laughing with someone.

Max's eyes narrowed as she saw who that someone was. Ben was chatting up some nurse_. Doesn't he know better than to do this now, _she fumed. Not only that, she's _blonde_!

She stood up, determined to give Ben a piece of her mind.

* * *

494 felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on its ends. Turning around, he came face to face with an obviously unhappy Max. 

Wondering what was bothering her, he asked, "Max, you okay?"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked in a rather unfriendly tone.

He tensed slightly at her tone; _what did I do now,_ he thought, "Huh? Just hanging around. Getting to know the hospital better," He said with a grin, trying to lighten up her mood.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because her frown deepened. Then he saw her pointedly ignoring the nurse, and it clicked. _Max's jealous. _He suddenly felt like grinning, but he clamped it down; he valued his life too much. Considering the circumstances in which they found themselves here, 494 doubted that Max was up for any form of teasing.

He saw the worried look in her eyes, which was almost disguised by her mask of annoyance. He sobered up as the niggling feeling of guilt hit him again. _Perhaps he should tell Max to bring Logan back to Manticore. At least then he will be alive. Tortured? Yes, but alive. But if he told her now, she was bound to ask why he did not tell her earlier._ And what if Max brought Logan back; she would be captured as well. This time, she would be so heavily guarded that escape would not be even remotely possible. And there was the whole breeding programme and the artificial insemination thing, which he did not even want to think about. He told himself that there were many reasons why he preferred Max to be out here than to be back in Manticore. Hence he should stick to his guns and not confess. He resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck and pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew that he had backed himself into a corner. It was too late for honesty now.

Max's voice startled him out of his thoughts, "Ben," she hissed, "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. So, how's Logan doing?" he asked. He looked around to find that the nurse had gone. _Probably scared within an inch of her life by Max,_ he thought.

Max's face dropped as she said, "Dr Shankar said that it doesn't look good. But there's nothing much we can do,"

He wrapped his arms around her wordlessly and gave her shoulders a squeeze. It was not necessary for him to reply. He did not trust himself to reply anyway.

The sudden blare of alarm from Logan's room made them jump. Eyes wide in horror, Max dashed back into Logan's room, 494 hot on her heels. The nurses were already in the room, one holding a paddle in each hand and the other blowing air into his mouth as they tried to jump start his heart.

It was useless. The constant tone and the flat horizontal line on the monitor confirmed Max's worst fears.

Logan did not make it.

**t.b.c**

* * *

A/N: I don't know what is wrong with this chapter, it felt a bit weird to me -: scratches head in confusion: - Please review and let me know what you think! Feel free to point out if anything about it is bugging you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: I was ecstatic -:whoops of joy:- at the numbers of reviews I got for the last chapter. You guys are the best! Thank you! And to commemorate the moment, I have decided to make this chapter a wee bit longer (and it's not just the reply to your reviews!)

**Kungfuchick** – I think it's a bit off because it was too much, too rushed. I can't tell you the answers to your questions yet -:grins:-, but you will find out yourself sometime! Thanks for reviewing.

**Calistra** – Possibly having everything upside down was the reason it seemed weird, but it maybe because it's too rushed -:sighs:-. Thanks for reviewing.

**W1cked angel** – Thanks for your review. Hehe! Glad you approved of Logan's death! One thing out of the way, at least! I hope this chapter does not exhibit the weirdness of the previous one -:fingers crossed:-

**Angelofdarkness78** – lol! I can see that you are overjoyed at his death. Yup, Max would be furious when she finds out. Read your MA fic, as usual, it's fantastic! Thanks for reviewing.

**NoAngell **– Haha! I like your take on the reason the last chapter seemed weird! Could be that, too! Thanks for your review.

**Ro (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. You'll see what is in 494's head in this chapter. As for Max finding out…-:shudders:-

**Ashley (anon)** – Thanks for your review. Erm, sorry, can't have him alive in this story. Already too many things in the way of Max and Alec getting together!

**Random Rose (anon)** - -:laughs:- I can see that you are a great fan of Logan's. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

**Pookie vampires** – I think it's off because it was too sudden too, altogether too rushed. 494 is going nuts with all those conflict in him -:grins wickedly:- I love all your reviews, nonsensical or not! So much that at the end of this story, you would find them posted on my site! Lol! I am a HP fan, but not of the books, just the DM/HrG fanfics. I love them. Haven't read any of the books. Are they any good?

**X5898 – Longest review I've ever received! **-:grins:- Wow! I was so happy! Thanks sweetie! Yeah, I really backed 494 (and myself!) into a corner on this one! Overzealous plotting, that's what I call it. But I still have a PLAN, which I hope will work -:mutters:- I hope! As for Devour, you can download it, so you don't have to wait. Email me if you need help findingit -:winks:- Story not that great but Jensen is!

**HoneyX5-452** – Glad you approved of Logan's death! Lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**L80bug** – Thanks for your review. So many questions! I have the answers but it's no more fun for you if I tell -:grins:- So read on!

**CrimsonReality **– Thanks for your review.

**Gamegirl452** – Thanks for reviewing.lol! I could see your barely concealed joy at Logan's death. Funny, practically all of us MA fans are quite cheerful at his demise!

**Iridescent Twilight** – The Ben and Alec in my mind are actually very similar, just that one was lost. And yes, she IS going to kill him. Hehe! JK! I am currently trying to find a way out of the mess 494 made. I hope Max would eventually forgive him! Thanks for reviewing

**Kris (anon)** – Thanks for your review.

**Acb (anon)** – Glad to see you! Yup, you are right, possibilities are endless and I am going to take advantage of that. The worst is not over yet, you'll see -:grins:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Lotamoxie** – Erm, hun? Thanks for reviewing, but I don't get it! -:scratches head:-

**Sarah (anon)** – Oh, Max is definitely going to be furious! Thanks for your review.

**Alana84** – It's really terrible for me to say this but I am glad you thought it was Ben initially -:grins:-! I tried so hard to make it seem like him! Lol! Read on and tell me what you think. Thanks for reviewing.

**Flephanie **– Yes! Really! This time it's for real (unlike my other story!). Logan need to be out of the picture for the plot to work. Thanks for your review.

**Angel of Darkness231** – Thanks for reviewing. Actually this time Logan did not get a chance to be a pain before he exited the story, so I guess you could pity him if you want! Lol!

**Athena80 **– He will get his name in a couple more chapters (I hope!), I almost typed Alec a few times already! Thanks for reviewing.

**Mari (anon)** – Suspense is good! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for your review.

**Aotearoa Hiphop Grl** – Took me forever to type your name! -:grins:- Glad you like this story and the way Logan died, lol! Thanks for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**GuestTypePerson **– Me? Sneaky? Or course not ;p… I should have guessed that you would pick up on the 'back-up' plan. Can't tell you yet, it'll be revealed in another 2 chapters, I hope. What IS a sucker? I love the antics of your book-carts, lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 5**

(by elle6778)

**Still in Harbour Lights Hospital**

Max stood beside 494 next to Logan's bed. She was staring unseeingly at his lifeless body, numb with shock. Dr Shankar was saying something. Max could see the movement of her lips but she did not register the words. It happened so suddenly that she could barely process the information in her mind. _Logan was dead._ She felt strangely removed from the whole thing; she barely felt it when transgenic beside her wrapped a consoling arm around her.

"Max? MAX!" Dr Shankar said loudly, waving a hand in front of Max. She eyed Max with concern.

Max snapped out of her stupor. Blinking at the doctor, she managed to just say, "Huh?"

"I was just saying that you should go home. There's nothing much you could do here now," the doctor said gently, "I'll take care of his body,"

Max took a moment to digest the doctor's words before she nodded absently.

As they were about to leave, Dr Shankar gestured 494 closer to her. As she watched Max walk away, obviously still in a daze, she said softly to him, "Could you keep an eye on her? I have seen this quite often; she is in shock, but she should recover in time. Keep me updated, okay. Here's my private number. It's the least I could do for Logan's friend,"

"Sure," 494 said, his eyes following Max's retreating figure, "I better go with her now. Thanks for everything," he said, feeling like such a farce as the words escaped his lips. This would not have happened if he has chosen another route. But he knew that it had to be done.

He left the doctor's side and raced after Max.

"Hey," he said as he caught up with her. Laying a hand on her shoulders, he asked, "So, what's the plan now?"

She looked up at him, eyes clouded with pain and confusion. Ignoring his question, she choked, "Why? Is it really just me? One after another, my friends, by siblings; they all die because of me. I even killed _you_. Renfro was right. I AM poison," her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to maintain her rapidly dissolving composure.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. Face grim, he said, "Max, it is not your fault. Not. Your. Fault! You get me?"

Max sniffed, but she did not answer.

494 knew that she was not convinced. "Logan caught a virus. How could that be your fault?" he asked, cursing at how smooth the lie seemed to slip from his tongue. One lie after another; he was disgusted at himself.

"I don't know, Ben. I keep having this feeling that this happened because of me," Max wailed.

"Stop it, Max. That's enough! You are stronger than this. Pull yourself together," he said sternly, hoping to snap her out of it. He shook her lightly.

It seemed to have the desired effect as she finally straightened her back and blinked her tears away.

It was a long while before she spoke, "Okay," she said simply, turning her damp eyes to look at him, "Thanks for that,"

He just nodded, glad that she seemed a bit better, "So, where are we going now?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

"Home," she said, smiling back.

Her eyes were finally exhibiting some signs of life, 494 noted with relief as he nodded.

* * *

**Renfro's Office**

The man in the lab coat stood facing Renfro as he presented her with the results of 452's DNA analysis. "I've never seen anything like it. Just to be sure, I'll run another series as soon as 494 gets her back here,"

Renfro regarded him thoughtfully as she asked, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, ma'am,"

"Let's keep it that way," Renfro said, pulling out a gun from under her desk and proceeded to shoot him.

Without a second glance at the body lying on the floor in her office, she picked up the phone and dialed. Smiling, she spoke into the phone in French, "It's Renfro. I think I've found what we've been looking for. No, no one at Manticore knows. Yes...I'll bring her to you," And she hung up.

The DNA analysis on 452 meant that Renfro needed her alive. She was too valuable to lose. If she had been able to get her hands on her analysis earlier, she would never have let them escape. Renfro knew that she had to get 452 back before it was too late. If she knew earlier that 452 was the one they were looking for, she would not have injected her with the retrovirus. It was too risky. Renfro wished that she never thought up that back-up plan either. Eyes Only and the rest of the escapees were not as critical.

452 was important.

* * *

**Max's Apartment**

Original Cindy was in the kitchen, making coffee when the noise from the door attracted her attention. Wondering who could it be at this time in the morning, she stepped away from the kitchen and went towards the door.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the last person she ever expected to see again. Her lips stretched into large smile of pure joy as she rushed the few metres which separated them to envelop Max in a hug.

When she finally released her hold and pushed Max at arms length, Original stared at her as if to reassure herself that Max was really there; and that it was not just a mirage, "Max! How? I thought…" Original Cindy started, but found herself at a loss for words.

Max laughed, "I can't believe I would actually see the day when Original Cindy got rendered speechless," she teased her afro headed friend, pulling her back into a hug again. "I miss you, boo," she whispered softly, choking as tears gathering in her eyes.

Hearing the catch in Max's voice, Original Cindy turned her around. Seeing the expression on Max's face, she asked, "What's eating you, boo?" Her brow furrowed in concern.

At a soft shuffling sound, she suddenly noticed that Max was not alone. She flicked a quick sideways glance at the silent guy beside Max, "And who's the pretty boy?" She cast her sharp eyes up and down his body.

"Oh, this is my br…" she faltered for a split second, then continued, "…friend, Ben. Ben, this is Original Cindy, my flatmate and my best mate," she introduced. She found it hard to call him her brother after what they shared back in her cell. A quick glance at him told her that he noticed her hesitation.

494 gave Original Cindy a charming smile, "Hi. My pleasure to meet such a lovely lady. I'm sure we will get to know each other better," he said, eyes twinkling.

Original Cindy raised a suspicious eyebrow, and promptly retorted, "Nice to meet you too. And for the record, Original Cindy don't swing that way," She gave him a meaningful look.

"Huh?" Her answer stumped 494 for a moment before the light blinked on, "Oh! THAT way!" he said, chuckling, "Our loss then. But if you ever change your mind…" he left it hanging.

"Yeah, I know. If I ever change my mind, I'll go get myself a puppy. At least they are cute for awhile before they become full blown dogs," Original Cindy drawled, rolling her eyes. She could tell that this boy would be trouble.

Max laughed at their antics, but it was shallow and it did not reach her eyes. Unsurprisingly, Original Cindy noticed.

"So, boo, what's with the long face," she asked gently.

"You better sit down," 494 advised.

Original Cindy frowned. What was it that could be that bad? She wondered to herself. Nevertheless, she pulled Max along with her to the couch and sat down, motioning for him to follow them.

Seated, Max grasped Original Cindy hands, took a deep breath and told her about escaping Manticore and Logan.

* * *

The next morning, Original Cindy woke up to find Max already in the kitchen, making coffee. 

"Good morning, boo,"

Max replied rather listlessly, "Good morning,"

Original Cindy gave her friend a critical once over, noting the shadows under Max's eyes and the sadness within. She did not know what she could do to help her friend, so she decided to be as normal as she could. Maybe then Max would slowly get back into things and hopefully revert back to herself soon. Picking up the coffee-pot, she poured herself a cup and said, "Original Cindy just passed your boy on her way out from the showers. Now, even I have to say that he is a fine specimen, for a man,"

"He's not my boy, OC," Max said, as her traitorous mind reminded her of how adorable he looked asleep on the couch this morning.

"He's not here, so you can tell me, you know. Did anything happen between you two? You know…" she let the sentence trail off suggestively to see what Max made of it.

Max took the bait, "What! Of course not. We are…friends," Max protested. Then, deciding to tell Original Cindy the truth, she sighed and backtracked, "Actually, we grew up together in Manticore. We were like siblings,"

The expression on Original Cindy's face became thoughtful as she mulled over Max's words. She noticed that Max had said it in the past tense, "Original Cindy has seen the look he has in his eyes when he looks at her boo. And I have to tell you, that ain't a brotherly look he's giving you,"

Max sighed, "I know. But…" She faltered, not knowing how to continue. How could she explain to Cindy that she felt as if she still owed Logan some loyalty? Also, Ben was supposed to be her brother. But she could not help feeling attracted to him. She felt so confused.

Original Cindy laid a hand on Max's shoulder, "Is it because of Logan?"

Max nodded mutely. She should have known that Cindy would pick that up; she was usually quite perceptive. She was glad to see the look of understanding in her friend's eyes.

"I know you love Logan and all, but he's not here now. And you got to move on sometime," her friend advised softly.

"It is too soon. It doesn't feel right," Max said, trying to justify herself.

"It ain't doing you any good to sit around and mope, boo. You need to snap out of this funk," Original Cindy insisted.

Max was about to reassure her friend of her well-being when she heard the door to the bathroom open. She caught Ben's movement out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly looked back down as she realised that he was topless. The sight of his bare chest disconcerted her. She felt herself flush warmly, "So, what are you going to do with yourself while I am at work?" she asked, keeping her eyes glued to her bowl.

"You know, hang around," he answered, grabbing his top from the back of the chair, pulling it over his head.

"Why don't you come along with us? We might be able to talk Normal into hiring you," Original Cindy suggested.

"Well, I suppose I could do with the cash…" he said thoughtfully.

Max looked at him now that his shirt in back in place, "Erm, Ben, I wouldn't keep my hopes up about that. The pay is quite minimal. Barely enough to survive on," Max said with a resigned expression on her face.

"You seemed to have done well then, what with a bike and everything," 494 said, his scanning the apartment and rested briefly on Max's bike. Yesterday, he thought she was going to rip his head off when he committed the unforgivable sin of straddling her baby. He did not even want to think of what she would do to him if she found out how he had deceived her all this time.

"I have supplementary income," Max said with a grin, her first genuine smile in 24 hours.

Grinning back, he snorted, "You have been stealing, you mean," he teased. He was glad that Max seemed to sound like herself again.

"What makes you think that? I am just relieving some people of their unwanted possessions. No crime in that. Right, boo?" Max said. She turned to Original Cindy for support.

Original Cindy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and gestured vaguely with her hands but refrained from answering.

"See, even OC does not agree with you," 494 said, smirking.

"I don't see it as stealing. I only take from those who can afford it," Max explained with exaggerated patience.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Max. I am not fooled, though," he drawled.

"Erm…guys…" Original Cindy tried to interrupt, as her eyes caught the time. It would probably be easier for them to get Normal, their slave-driver of a boss, to hire Max and her boy if they were not late.

Max threw her hands up in exasperation and said, "Why am I justifying myself to you anyway? It's not as if you don't know what it is like out here,"

"Actually, I don't," 494 let slip before he could stop himself. He forced himself to keep his face impassive as he waited apprehensively to see if Max spotted his slip up.

She did not disappoint. Max gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean, you don't?" Max asked. Ben had been out as long as she had. Surely in that time, he had done some breaking and entering. Especially considering what else he did. Killing was much worse!

"GUYS!" Original Cindy snapped impatiently, tired of being ignored.

The two transgenics finally turned to face her, blinking innocently.

"We are late. Stop yapping and let's go. Normal will have our ass,"

"Always the ass," 494 muttered as all three of them left the apartment.

_That was a close call_, he thought. He was glad that Original Cindy interrupted as she did.

* * *

**Jampony**

Fortunately for them, Normal seemed to have taken a shine to 494. He hired him on the spot as Max and Original Cindy looked on disbelievingly. As for Max, he lectured her until she finally pulled up her top to show him her heart transplant scar, amongst other things, halting Normal's tirade. He finally acquiesced, hiring her back while warning her that it was the last chance he would give her.

The day passed quickly for 494 as he learnt the tricks of the trade by following someone called Sketchy around on his deliveries. This was the first time he had ever interacted with an Ordinary male without any pretence. _Well, not exactly no pretence; he still had to answer to the name Ben_, he thought wryly. But at least he could be himself. He was surprised that he could actually get along so effortlessly with Sketchy; whose amusing antics kept the day lively for both of them.

As his listened with half an ear to Sketchy's non-stop yammers, his mind went back to the problem that he was currently facing. He knew that he managed to get himself in a tight bind this time, and worse, he did not know how to get out of it.

494 knew that he could not keep on pretending indefinitely. He played with the idea of telling Max the truth. The painful fact was if he did that, she would definitely kill him. Maybe not literally, but she would never forgive him. Knowing her, she would not even want to listen to his reasons, let alone understand his point of view. Half the time, he did not even understand why he was doing this.

Alternatively, he could attempt to carry on the farce. The problem was that the whole thing was eating him inside out. Not to mention his jab needed renewal before the end of the week. Otherwise his cover would be blown. And when it did, Max would definitely catch him.

There was also the issue with Manticore. Renfro would not expect to hear from him just yet. But in a few days, she would probably be suspicious if he did not report in. However, the absence of the Eyes-Only broadcasts would hint to her that the subject was successfully terminated. 494 had no doubt that Renfro expected him to return with Max in tow soon after that. And what would Manticore's reaction be if he continued to be absent?

Max would never agree to go back to Manticore with him. Anyway that would have defeated the purpose of what he did with Logan and the virus. He preferred to leave Max out here and return back to Manticore by himself. He would be subjected to more Psy-Ops sessions, but he had been in so many already, what was one more, right? He tried not to cringe at the thought.

He supposed that the only real option for him was to tell Max that Manticore was after them and that they needed to run. This would be the truth once Manticore realised that he had no intention of bringing Max back, or returning himself. He just needed to sort out something to replace the jab. And a way to persuade Max to leave her life and start over with someone who has done nothing but lie to her since they first met. Then, maybe he would be able to find the guts to tell her the truth.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Sketchy's voice suddenly penetrated his mind.

"Man! Have you heard a word I said?" Sketchy complained beside him, giving him an offended look.

494 gave him a cocky grin and answered, "Of course, buddy! That girl is not worth your time. You gotta go for a better one next time. And I know exactly how you can do it," He proceeded to impart his so-called tips to Sketchy, who listened avidly, impressed.

Before he knew it, the workday was over. The Jampony messengers made plans to meet up at a place called Crash that night. Sketchy assured him that Max and Original Cindy would be there.

* * *

**Crash**

Max tapped her fingers on the table impatiently as she waited for Ben to turn up. She had been feeling unsettled the whole day since Ben walked out of Jampony behind Sketchy. She had proceeded to do her deliveries in an automated mode, her mind far away. Thoughts of Manticore, Ben and Logan.

Funnily enough, Ben was foremost in her mind. She thought about the first time he came to her cell, the time they spent talking, the kiss they shared and how he was there for her when Logan died. She felt guilty that she did not take Logan's death that badly. She was feeling more guilty than actually devastated, like the whole thing was somehow her fault. But Ben was right, it was not her fault. She knew that she has to learn to accept that.

_Where was he?_ Max thought as she scanned the room again, looking for the hazel eyed transgenic.

Original Cindy rested her chin on her hands; her eyes following Max's agitated movements.

"Hey, chill, boo! Your twitches are giving me a headache here," she finally complained, "Your boy will be here soon; Sketchy won't let him miss this,"

"That's what I am worried about. Ben with Sketchy. Who knows what trouble they got themselves into," Max grumbled, her eyes flicking once again towards the entrance.

What caught her eyes, however, wasn't Ben. It was a guy dressed in a sleeveless cropped top; his taut biceps on display. Max's eyes followed his movement across the room, his jeans stretched nicely across his taut ass. Max felt a heat rush as her eyes dilated slightly.

_Heat rush? Oh god, I am in HEAT,_ the thought suddenly entered her mind, as her eyes opened wide in panic. _I need to get out of here before I attack someone,_ she thought frantically.

She stumbled off her chair. Barely registering Original Cindy's look of surprised, she said, "I gotta blaze, see you later," and dashed off, leaving her friend gaping at her swift departure.

Original Cindy went back to her drink, muttering something about fickle friends under her breath.

Ten minutes later, 494 and Sketchy finally walked into Crash, laughing. The minute they spotted Original Cindy, they started walking towards her table.

"Hey, OC!" Sketchy greeted with his usual grin. He sat down beside his friend and pulled the pitcher of beer towards him.

"It's about time both of you got here. What took you so long?" Original Cindy grumbled, her afro bobbing up and down as she shook her head in reproach. Her eyes followed her boo's new boy as he took the seat next to Sketchy.

"We got caught up discussing some stuff," 494 said absently. Glancing around the room and not finding what he was looking for, he turned to Original Cindy and asked, "So, where's Max?"

Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "Both of you should get a room. Max just left. She was looking for you earlier,"

494 raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Left? Why?"

"Who knows? She does that once in a while," Original Cindy replied, not too bothered as Max had done that countless times before. _That girl has a hell of a case of mood swing sometimes_, she thought.

Worried, 494 got up abruptly, "I'll go find her. Make sure she's alright," he said, already starting to walk away.

"You do that, pretty boy," Original Cindy said to his retreating back.

She exchange a look with Sketchy

"Guess it's just two of us tonight, huh?" Sketchy said, wiggling his brows.

Original Cindy buried her face in her hands, "Someone please save me!"

* * *

**Fogle Towers**

494 had gone back to Max's apartment to find it empty. Then he had figured that he should try the only place he knew; Logan's penthouse. Max had probably gone there to mourn, he thought as the feeling of guilt assaulted him again. He clamped it down and entered the lift which would bring him upstairs to his destination.

The lift door slid open smoothly, allowing him to step out onto the lobby to the penthouse. Quietly, he pushed the door open and went in.

Max was sitting on the couch holding a glass of water. Her eyes flew up to meet his as he stepped into the room and she let go of the glass she was holding. It fell with a thud on the carpet; its contents forming a wet patch. Sudden warning bells rang in his head as the hair at the back of his neck stood up at the way Max was looking at him.

He knew that look. He had seen it countless of times in Manticore.

Max was in heat.

And they were all alone.

"Max…" he whispered, "Please don't do this. You'll regret it in the morning," he pleaded, hoping that Max would understand. He knew that it would be futile, but he had to try.

A smile graced her features as she eyed him hungrily. "Why would I regret it, Ben?" she took a step towards him. Followed by another step.

And another.

494 felt his mind reel as her pheromones reached him. Forcing himself to speak, he said harshly, "Come on, Max. Snap out of it! It me, Ben. Your _brother!_"

Max just chuckled knowingly, "You know fully well that we had stopped treating each other as siblings long ago. It's not going to work. I know you want me,"

"I might want you," he admitted, "But this is not a good time. You are not thinking clearly. When we do it, I want both of us to have a clear head," he said with an edge of desperation in his voice. He clenched his hands to stop them from reaching out to her.

"I don't mind, really," she said, now only inches away from him.

He stood rooted to the spot as their eyes clashed. Both pairs of eyes dilated with desire.

Assaulted by her pheromones, he did not react when Max suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Her mouth instantly latched on to his hungrily. He could not help himself from responding.

He groaned as Max started rubbing against him insistently. At the rate she was going, he did not know how long he could hold out. A small part of his mind which still retained its sanity told him that this was a very bad idea. He wanted to make love to her without pretence. Not when she thought he was his dead twin brother. The thought sobered him up slightly. Somehow, he found the will to pull away.

Max whined in protest at the loss of contact, but 494 continued to back away from her.

"Max, stop it NOW!" he rasped, stepping back.

His action seemed to encourage her even more as she grinned and advanced towards him. He occurred to him that it must be due to the predatorial instinct it brought out in her; the chase was part of the foreplay. His pupils dilated as her approach brought a fresh waft of pheromones to him.

The last of his resolve wavered and he gave in to the temptation. They met in a rush of heated touches and caresses.

The whole thing felt surreal to him; there he was, making love to Max as he had always wanted to do ever since he got to know her in her cell, and there she was, screaming his dead twin's name. It was bordering on sick, but he could not help how good he felt physically as she thrashed beneath him.

At the height of her passion, shescreamed, _"BEN!"_

As 494 followed close behind, his face contorted as if in pain with the intensity of his feelings, a voice screamed in his head, '_I AM NOT BEN!'_

A small gasp from Max snapped him out of his sated daze.

He tensed as it suddenly occurred to him.

_SHIT! Did I say that out loud?_

* * *

**t.b.c**

A/N: Yay! I finally managed to get a cliffhanger in this story! So do you like this chapter? Please leave me your thoughts -:Grins:-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: Oh, forgot to tell you guys last time. If you are of legal age and would like to read the NC17 version of the last chapter, it's in my homepage; but there's not much to miss if you don't read it.

This chapter kind of ran on, so it's a bit long -:winks:- Thank you for all your reviews! I had great fun reading them, lol!

**Calistra **– Yep, he would remain unnamed if she killed him now -:grins:- But you know I wouldn't do that! Thanks for your review.

**Messymissy **– Thanks for reviewing. I am beginning to think that I should change the genre to angst, after reading your review. But you are right. It is really sad! -:sigh:-

**Alexceasar** – Haha! Poor 494! Hearing his brother's name -:shudders:- But don't worry, he'll survive. Thanks for reviewing

**Flephanie** – Thanks for your review. Yes, Logan dies and will stay that way, lol! You don't have to wait much longer for the 'jab' thing, it's coming soon -:grins:-

**Angel of Darkness231** – You know I can't help myself when it comes to cliffhangers, lol! Me? Writer? I think I prefer to keep it as a hobby! Hehe! Thanks for the vote of confidence anyway.

**HoneyX5-452** – Thanks for your review. Glad you liked it.

**NoAngell **– He's going to have to tell her the truth sometime. The question is – when! -:grins:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick** – Thanks for your review. Hehe! Yep, finally the had sex, but it will cause more problems later, don't you think! And Yay for the cliffhanger too -:grins:-

**Random Rose** – You gave me a scare! I chopped, snipped and edited that scene after your review, lol! Hope it's back down to 'T' now. Thanks for pointing that out, I appreciate it! By the way, your fic is not up yet, right? Can't find it.

**Iridescent Twilight** – Aw, sweetie, don't bash your head in, lol! Yes, he seemed to have dug himself into a hole which may be too deep to get out of. I am still working hard on it -:sighs hopelessly:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Ro (anon)** – Thanks for your review. I love it when someone appreciates the cliffhangers, lol! Did he say that out loud? -:grins:-

**W1cked angel** – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you saw the hilarity in 494's predicament! Lol! Hey, you are supposed to feel sorry for him, you know. -:grins:-

**Aotearoa Hiphop Grl** – Glad you found it exciting. Yep, the cliffhanger was designed just so that it keeps you guys on your toes -:winks:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Kelzaa** – As if you don't know about my addiction to cliffhangers. I just could not help myself, lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**Eden (anon)** – Am I in the waiting list for heaven yet? -:looks around and then slumps:- But I DID update quickly! Lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**X5898 – 100th Reviewer for Deception!** Girl, first the longest review, now the 100th reviewer. Hehe! Anyway -:sighs:- how's 494 getting himself out of this fix? It does seem hopeless… As for his beautiful, skillful mouth and his body, he's definitely going to need to use them. If you consider your reviews as babbles, then I have to say I love your babbles -:grins:-

**Acb** – Thanks for reviewing. -:grins sheepishly:- It's kind of dramatic, isn't it? Lol! Everything that could go wrong actually went wrong. But I am glad you approved, especially the cliffhanger, lol!

**Angelofdarkness78 **– You got to be kidding if you think Max isn't going to freak out! Hehe! I think I am going to enjoy writing that bit -:grins evilly:- Thanks for reviewing!

**Sarah (anon)** – Thanks for your review. Hehe! Cliffhangers are always good, and you know you like it! Me? Cruel? -:sobs:-

**Alana84** – The scene at Fogle Towers just gave Max yet another reason to kill him, like she needed another! -:grins:- Glad you liked the cliffhanger. Thanks for reviewing.

**CrimsonReality (anon)** – Thanks for your review. Read on to see what happens -:winks:-

**Gamegirl452** – Gosh, you really want to see 494 in trouble, don't you! Hehe! And of course it's the best sex of her life. It's HIM after all, what else would anyone expect, lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**Moving swiftly onwards…**

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 6**

(by elle6778)

**Fogle Towers**

'_I AM NOT BEN!'_

A small gasp from Max snapped him out of his sated daze.

He tensed as it suddenly occurred to him.

_SHIT! Did I say that out loud?_

He looked down at Max with a feeling of dread. She had her eyes locked on his. He held his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?" he feigned ignorance, wrinkling his brow for good measure.

"What did you just say?" she repeated louder. She gripped his arms harder.

"I didn't say anything," he said. Heart pounding, he hoped that Max would not question him further.

"I thought I heard you say that you are not Ben," she said in an accusing tone. A frown of confusion marred her features. Her ears were assaulted by the frantic thumping of her hard after her completion that she was not sure she heard correctly, but it sounded like that. The heat hormones were distracting her ability to think clearly as well.

"What! Why would I say that?" he said with an affronted look. He paused for a moment to think, then continued as if he suddenly understood what she was talking about, "Oh, that! I said I am not done…yet," he finished lamely. It would be his lucky day today if Max chose to believe that. He crossed his fingers.

"Hmm…I thought I heard something else," she said, relaxing slightly. She probably heard wrongly, she thought. Hardly surprising considering the circumstances. The frown eased from her face to be replaced by a mischievous grin, "So, you are not done yet?" She trailed a finger down his chest.

He was finally able to breath as he realised that she accepted his explanation, however dumb it may seem to him. The heat hormones must be damping down her perceptiveness. He offered up a silent prayer to whoever that had helped him. He returned her grin, "Not by a long shot," he replied, and proceeded to demonstrate his point.

Her heat not quite over yet, Max laughed; a sound of pure seduction as she held her arms open to him.

* * *

Max blinked as the sun shone in her eyes through the open window. She wondered fuzzily why she felt so strangely satisfied and sore this morning. 

Then her eyes snapped open as the events last night came flooding back to her. She directed her gaze to her right to find Ben sleeping next to her. She tensed as she waited for the feeling of revulsion that usually followed after she slept with someone when in heat.

It did not come.

Max waited a little while more, but that feeling did not appear.

A smile inched its way across her face. She had sex while in heat and she did not feel revolted at herself for the first time. Not only that; it was the first time she did not have to hold back her passion whilst in heat. She had to admit that it was definitely better than any of her previous encounters. The smile turned into a grin as she looked at the transgenic sleeping on the couch beside her.

Logan's couch.

Her heart sank.

She had sex with Ben on Logan's couch. Logan had just died two days ago and she had sex on his couch. The feeling of guilt started to creep up within her.

She must have made some sound of distress as Ben's eyes suddenly snapped open. She could see the wary look in her eyes.

"Hi," she said with a small smile, her troubled brown eyes locked onto his wary hazel ones.

"You okay?" he asked, shifting so that she had more space on the couch. The wariness in his eyes faded as he realised that she did not seem angry, but something was obviously bothering her. Probably because they were in Logan's place.

Max nodded. Then, clearing her throat, she said, "Erm…" She searched her brain for something to say.

"Shh!" he lifted a finger to silence her, "If you are going to apologise for your heat, don't bother,"

"Huh?" she frowned in confusion. She wasn't going to apologise. The thought never occurred to her.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it, thanks. You did very well," he said with a grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He saw a flash in her eyes and then…

_SMACK!_

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelled indignantly, trying to rub his stinging shoulders. Which was a difficult task because one of his arms was tucked under Max.

She glared at him, "I can't believe you said that. It's not funny, Ben!" She reiterated her point by jabbing him in his already sore shoulder.

"The truth never hurts so much," he grumbled under his breath, practically sulking.

Max felt her lips twitch at the expression on his face. She wasn't really angry at him anyway; the smack was just a knee-jerk reaction she seemed to have every time he tried to be a smart-aleck.

"I knew you have a sadistic streak in you. You always seem to be happier after you hit me," he continued with a pained look on his face.

Max snorted, "You asked for it," she said pitilessly.

She started to get up but he tightened his arms around her, "Hey, stay. What's the rush?"

Max looked down at his arms around her, suddenly noticed their nakedness. Flustered, she tried to pry his arms away, but he tightened it. Obviously he had to intention of letting her go, she thought as she observed the determined look in his eyes.

"Ben, let go. We are going to be late for work," she said, again trying to escape.

He gave her a look, "Max, we didn't do anything wrong, you know. It's not like either of us could help it,"

Max turned away from him. Ignoring his words, she said softly, "I've got to go,"

"Running again, Max?" he taunted, not unkindly.

His words struck a chord in her. She whipped her head around to face him, "What! I am not running," she said, offended.

"Then stay. Talk this out," he coaxed. His eyes pleaded with hers.

Max sighed, capitulating, "I don't know, Ben. It did not seem right to…you know…" she paused. Then continued, "Logan just died and here we are,"

494 paused at her words. He knew that she was uncomfortable with it and all he wanted to do was to reassure her, "Look, there's no reason why you should feel guilty. What good does it do anyway? Logan's gone. Whatever happened, happened. We just need to carry on the best we could,"

"Since when you became so philosophical?" she said with a wry smile.

He shrugged, "Hey, I have a deeper side too, you know," he said, grinning.

Max snorted, "Right. The one that surfaces once in a blue moon,"

"I resent that," he frowned at her.

They fell silent for a moment. Then Max spoke.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked softly, wondering if anything would change between them now that they had sex.

"I don't know, Max. It's your call," he shrugged nonchalantly but Max could see his muscles tense at her question.

"Okay…I need some time to think," she said, relieved that Ben did not try to pressure her into anything. She did not know if she was ready yet to move on so soon after Logan's death. Furthermore, she needed to sort out her feelings for Ben.

He nodded.

She made a move to get up. This time, he released her. She bent down to pick up her clothes from the floor. When she looked back at him, she found him staring at her with a cocky grin.

Embarrassed, she snapped ungraciously "What are you looking at?" As if he hasn't seen everything, she thought to herself.

He smirked, "Just enjoying the view," he replied.

A cushion flew at him; bouncing off his head as he laughed at the flustered look on Max's face.

* * *

**Jampony**

It had been three days since Max's heat.

Although they did not speak about it since that morning after, 494 was glad that their relationship did not seemed to have suffered. Part from the occasional subtle looks, it was as if it never happened. He guessed that Max needed some time to come to terms with what they did. He was fine with it so long as she did not push him away.

It had been five days since they left Manticore. Five days since his last jab. But now he was not so worried anymore.

494 finally came up with a solution to his problem. Someone told him yesterday that he could find what he wanted in Sector 8. It was by no means a permanent solution to his problem, but at least it would work temporarily. It would buy him more time till he found someone who could help him, without actually going back to Manticore. After that, all he needed to do was to persuade Max to leave with him.

Fortunately for him, Normal decided to give him only two packages to deliver today. That meant that he should have the afternoon free to survey the various locations in Sector 8 to find the one which best suited his needs.

He went to the lockers to grab his bag. Max was already there, tying her shoe-laces. Her hair fell across her face as she was looking down, and 494 itched to brush it back for her. Finally giving in to temptation, he reached out his hand and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Max gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Where are you going today?" Max asked, trying not to sound too interested. Ever since that night, she had always felt the need to know where he was and what he was doing. It was unsettling. Max never wanted to feel this way about someone. It cramped her style.

He looked at his packages, "Sector 3. Hopefully it doesn't take long," he said.

"You want to meet up for lunch? I'm doing sector 5 today, and it is right next to sector 3," Max asked, stuffing her packages into her bag as she turned a questioning glance towards him.

494 occupied himself, fixing the straps of his carry bag so that he did not need to meet her eyes. Mumbling distractedly, he said, "No can do, Max. Too many packages,"

Max frowned as she registered his almost empty bag, "Yeah, you have like what? Two packages. Don't tell me that it's going to take you the whole morning," She hid her disappointment at his refusal with the frown.

"I thought I should give myself some extra time just in case I get lost, being new and all, you know," he said, still not looking at her.

Max rolled her eyes at his lame excuse, "Transgenics don't get lost. We have great sense of direction," she informed him.

"Right. Say I somehow managed to lose my way and turn up late for our lunch. Then what will you do? Yup, you are going to kick my ass. No thanks!" he said, finally catching her eyes.

"You ask for it, sometimes," she said with a grin as she gave him a soft punch.

He grinned back and said, "I prefer to keep my pretty ass intact. It would be such a terrible loss to the female population otherwise,"

Max snorted, "As if!"

He started to walk away, "See you later, Max," he threw over his shoulders.

Max's smile faded as she watched his retreating back. He seemed a bit distracted this couple of days. She wondered why. She frowned. She hoped that he would not decide to revert back to his killing ways. Manticore seemed to have stabilised him, but that was in a controlled environment. Being out here was different.

"Max!"

She whipped around to see Sketchy jogging towards her, looking more dishevelled as usual, if that was possible.

"Max!" he panted as he reached her, trying to catch his breath.

Wondering what got him so flustered, she questioned, "What's up?"

"You've got to help me, Max. I can't deliver this," he turned his pleading eyes towards her.

Max scowled, "I have enough for myself, thank you. I don't need anymore packages. And why can't you deliver your own packages, Sketch?" she said irritably.

"It's not that. I just can't deliver to this house," he said, pointing at the address on the package.

Realisation dawned in Max's eyes as she saw the address. It was the girl who at one point refused to let Sketchy go until Max decided to pose as his girlfriend. The girl was scared out of her wits after Max dangled her off the balcony, and finally consented to leave Sketchy alone. Max almost grinned at the thought. Then she noticed that Sketchy was still speaking to her.

"Tell you what. You deliver mine and I'll deliver yours. I would even give you my tips. Please, Max!" Sketch said, practically begging. He went down on his knees and stared up at Max with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, alright! Stop grovelling, it's embarrassing me," Max snapped, snatching his packages from him, looking around to see if anyone noticed Sketchy's display. She sighed in relief as she noted that most of the messengers had already left with their packages.

His face brightened instantly, "Thank you! You are a real friend. Look, all of mine is in Sector 8, so it is closer and you don't have to travel so far,"

"I said okay, Sketchy. You don't need to try to convince me anymore," Max insisted impatiently. _Really, Sketchy was a real sweet guy but he doesn't know when to stop sometimes_, she thought. She took her packages from her bag and pushed them into Sketchy's chest, "Sector 5. And make sure it gets there," she instructed.

"Thanks! I owe you a beer," Sketchy said, grinning ear to ear.

"You're on! Crash tonight?" Max asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Sketchy said, his head bobbing up and down.

* * *

**A house in Sector 8**

After delivering the first package to Sketchy's ex-whatever, Max arrived at another house to deliver the second package. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a Hispanic woman cradling a child on her hips.

"Jampony messenger! I've got a delivery for a Mrs Hayes," Max greeted, plastering an over-bright smile on her face. Her eyes travelled to the baby, who was eyeing Max with large curious eyes. Max wiggled her fingers at him, and was rewarded with a cheerful gurgle. Max's eyes softened. She looked up to find the mother looking at her with a smile, "You've got a beautiful baby," Max said sincerely.

"Yes, he's adorable. We love him to distraction," Mrs Hayes said, "So, you've got a package for me?"

"Oh! Here," Max handed the package over, "Please sign here," she held up her clipboard.

Mrs Hayes signed and returned the clipboard, "Wait, I'll get you your tips," She went into the house, leaving Max standing just inside the door.

As the mother went in, the baby turned back to smile at Max. Max smiled back, wondering if maybe one day, she could have one herself. Probably not a good idea considering that Manticore would still be hunting her down. And a baby needed more stability than she could provide. And a father.

All of a sudden, something occurred to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and leaned against the door. She and Ben had sex without protection. For all she knew, she could already be pregnant. Max groaned. What should she do? It has been already three days since her heat. As far as she knew, it was too late for any preventive measures.

She looked around desperately, as if a solution would suddenly present itself if she looked around hard enough. A familiar figure across the road caught her attention, distracting her from her thoughts. _Looks like Ben,_ she thought, surprised. She focussed her eyes until the figure became clearer. _That's definitely Ben,_ she thought, noticing the clothes he was wearing.

Why was he in sector 8? Max wondered as her eyes followed the hazel eyed transgenic. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that his carry bag appeared empty. So it could not be for a delivery. So what was he up to in this neighbourhood?

She watched him from the doorway as he slunk into an alley.

Any other normal person would never have noticed anything out of place, but Max had been trained to notice this sort of behaviour long before she left Manticore. As far as she was concerned, his behaviour was suspicious; he was up to something.

"There you go," the woman said, distracting Max from her thoughts.

Max took the money and smiled, "Thanks,"

She rushed over to the alley where she last spotted Ben, but no one was there.

Frowning, she wondered if she should ask Ben about it later. Maybe she should just wait for him to tell her, otherwise it would seem like she was keeping tabs on him.

* * *

**Crash**

It was almost 8pm when 494 finally turned up at Crash. A quick scan of the room told him where his friends were and he immediately headed towards them.

"Max," he said, giving her shoulders a squeeze, "How's it going guys?" he greeted Original Cindy and Sketchy.

"Hey, yourself. Where have you been? We have been here for ages," Max complained, glowering at him.

_Uh-oh, she's did not sound too happy_, he thought, "Had some stuff which needed sorting out," he answered evasively.

Max narrowed her eyes, "What stuff?" she asked suspiciously, remembering what she saw earlier.

"Nothing important," he replied. He then grabbed the almost empty pitcher of beer and said, "I'll get the next one,"

Max nodded, watching him leave.

After a few hours, Sketchy was slumped over the table and Original Cindy was nowhere to be seen. _Probably went home with some chick,_ 494 thought. He noticed that both Max and himself were beginning to get quite tipsy. That was no small feat considering their enhanced metabolism. _Must be the two bottles of scotch which they had consumed for the last hour, _he thought, eyeing the almost empty second bottle. _Even transgenics have their limits._

He knew that he had to stop drinking before he loses control. Recently, it was getting harder and harder to keep up the pretences. It was much easier when they were back in Manticore; he only had to do it few hours at a time. Now, he had to be perpetually careful not to slip up. He had already made a few slip-ups which thankfully, Max did not catch. He supposed that it was because it never occurred to her that he was not Ben. The whole thing was beginning to wear him down and all he wanted to do at times was to just confess. Until he thought of the expression on her face when she realised how thoroughly he had betrayed her.

"Hey, Ben. You look deep in thought. Never knew you were capable of that!" Max teased as she jabbed his arm.

Rubbing his arm, he frowned jokingly and said, "I am capable of many things. You want to find out?" he asked suggestively. He ran a finger down her jaw.

Max swatted his hand away and laughed, "Are you never serious? I could have sworn that you were much more mature as a kid,"

"Ah, well. I grew up," he said, grinning, "Come on, Maxie! I told you that I have a serious side too. It does occasionally surface. I can't help it,"

Max snorted in disbelieve, "Who do you think you are kidding?"

He gave her a sad smile, "I am not kidding. I do have my problems, just that I don't talk about it. You should know, you do the same as well,"

The look on his face made Max realise that he was not trying to be funny. Voicing her concern, "Ben, are you okay?" she asked.

He remained silent for a moment, staring blindly at the almost empty dance floor. He sighed and said, "Max, have you ever been forced in a corner so badly that you have no idea what you could do to get out of it?" He ran his fingers in circles around the rim of his glass, thinking that it was appropriate, considering that his thoughts had been going round and round in circles. And still he did not get any closer in finding a long term solution to his problem.

"Like how?" she asked, face full of curiosity.

"Like you wanted something so bad that you go about doing everything in your power to get it, even when you know that there is going to be a high price to pay at the end of it,"

Max mulled over his words for a second before saying, "Yeah, that's pretty much what we did when we escaped, Ben. We wanted freedom so much that we spend the rest of our lives running and hiding. Is that what you meant?"

He shook his head, "It is something like that, but different,"

"What is it, Ben?" she asked apprehensively. She hoped that he was not talking about having urges to kill again. It was possible that he was thinking about it, but after Manticore, he probably developed some sort of conscience. He could have meant that he wanted very badly to kill but he knew there were going to consequences to his actions.

"You won't understand," he said dejectedly, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the effect of the alcohol now; instead of numbing him, it was making him feel more depressed about his predicament. _Great,_ he thought. _Just what I needed; to crumple in one sobbing heap right here in front of Max._

"Try me," she pressed, beginning to worry now.

"Knowing what you're like, I am sure you'll find out one day, Max. I don't even need to tell you," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Ben, stop hedging and tell me," she insisted. Her head began to feel heavy. _Must be all the scotch,_ she thought. _Or it could be this weird conversation_.

"Yeah, and then you'll kill me. I am sure of that. And just while I have the chance, I think I better tell you how much I enjoyed our time together since I walked into your cell," he said with grin that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Huh? Since the day you walked into my cell? What has that got to do with anything?" Max asked, even more confused now. Ben was being really vague and she did not know what to make of it.

"Don't you think I'm a different person since then?" he asked carefully.

Max cast her mind back to the past month or so. She nodded, "Yeah, you changed. But I think I like you the way you are now. It's different, I guess. I used to think of you as a brother, but not anymore," she said, grinning, "Must be all that heat hormones,"

494 sighed in relief at her answer. He was glad that unknowingly, she had differentiated between Ben and him. The thought cheered him up. 494 moved closer to her, "I am glad of that," he said. So…erm…do you think that maybe we could, you know…since you don't think of me as a brother anymore," he asked mischievously, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Surprised at his abrupt change of mood, she did not reply for a second. Then as her mind registered what he'd just said, she narrowed her eyes and gave him the customary punch in his shoulders.

"You wish!" she retorted.

494 just grinned.

* * *

**Max's Apartment**

Max was lying in her bed, not able to sleep. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Ben last night. There was something bothering him. Something which he obviously did not want to tell her. She was worried, but she did not know how to get him to talk.

Max knew that deep inside, she was worried that Ben may revert back to his killing ways. She did not want that to happen. Ever since their reunion in Manticore, Max found that she liked this part of Ben much more than the part of Ben she knew before. She realised that her recent distrust towards him was less than acceptable. But faced with the thoughts that he may well start killing again, she could not help herself.

She told him the truth last night. Ever since that kiss in her cell in Manticore, she had slowly stopped thinking of him as a brother. To add to the complication, after the heat incident, Max found it really difficult to even stop thinking about him. She still felt guilty about having sex in Logan's place, or even having sex at all, but she could not deny how right it felt at that time. Even now, she could not bring herself to regret what they did.

Max was no fool; she knew the signs. She was falling for Ben and for reasons only known to him, Ben was hiding something from her.

She sat up abruptly in her bed as her sensitive transgenic hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and the front door clicking shut. She realised that it must be Ben.

Max decided that enough was enough. If Ben did not want to tell her what was bothering him, then she would just find out about it herself.

* * *

**Inside a building in Seattle**

494 figured that if he could hold his hand steady enough, this idea of his may just work. He knew that it would be a short term solution, but at least it was better than nothing.

He knew that his real barcode was emerging; he saw it this morning in the mirror. It no longer looked like 493, but 494. He had been careful to conceal it from everyone. Almost a week, he thought mirthlessly. He did not understand why Manticore could not up the dosage in the jab to make sure that the temporary genetic alteration remained intact longer. Then he would not need to go through this. But then again, Manticore would have expected him to return with Max by now.

He stood with his back facing the large mirror; his left hand held another mirror in front of him. He was holding a tattoo pen in his right hand. He held himself as still as he could while he lowered the pen steadily to the back of his neck. His eyes remained fixed to the reflection of the back of his neck in the mirror.

As the pen was about to come into contact with his skin, he heard a soft shuffling sound outside the room. He cursed inwardly at the disruption. Putting down the pen, he silently moved into the next room and stood listening with his back against the wall.

He heard the sound of the door open and shut. 494 frowned. He thought he had locked the door.

Then he heard a gasp. Then it went so quiet he would be able to her a pin drop. He was beginning to feel unnerved when a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"I know you are in here, Ben. You can come out," the voice said.

494's heart sank as he recognised Max's voice. The last person he wanted to see here. Knowing that he had not way of escaping without passing her, he stepped out of the room, revealing himself.

Max was staring at him with a look of pain in her eyes.

"Hi, Max," he said warily. She couldn't possibly have known what he was doing here. Could she?

"Ben, what are you doing?" she asked, still staring at him with that look. He found that he did not like the way she was looking at him at all. This was completely different from the friendly, caring…even loving look she usually bestowed on him. The expression on her face was a mix of sadness, anger and disappointment. 494 hated himself for putting it there.

"What do you think I am doing?" he answered her question with one of his own. He knew he was hedging, but he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He did not want to see the trust in her eyes shatter at the revelation of his true identity. He was prolonging the inevitable but that was his choice to make.

"I thought you have changed, Ben. Why do you have to go back to this?" she said, gesturing at the tattoo pen. Her distress was clear in the tone of her voice.

His brow furrowed in confusion at first, as he realised that she still thought he was Ben. Then it dawned on him. 493's file contained pictures of his victims. All the victims of his psychosis had his barcode tattooed at the back of their necks. He tried to hide his dismay as he realised that she thought he was Ben going back to his killing ways. But that could mean that his cover was still salvageable.

"It's not what you think it is, Max," he said, stalling as he frantically searched his brain for a plausible excuse for being near the tattoo equipments.

Max narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "So what is it then?" she asked, waiting for his answer expectantly.

"I…uh…Was trying to remove my barcode," he said in a rush as the idea suddenly presented itself to him.

"Really? What for?" she asked, eyeing him sceptically as she moved closer. Her hands were reaching out to his neck.

Without thinking of how it may look to Max, 494 jerked away from her hand. _Oh, shit! She would sure suspect something now, you idiot!_ He ranted at himself.

She forcibly grabbed hold of his collar again, yanking it down to reveal his barcode. He could hear her sharp intake of breath. He knew that the game was over even before she spoke. He had been lucky before but this time, there was no way he could talk himself out of this mess. It was just too obvious.

"What is this, Ben? What did you do to your barcode?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

* * *

**t.b.c** (-:grins evilly:-) 

A/N: I know…Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! Hehe! So, what do you think? Did you like this chapter or not? Is the cat finally out of the bag? Please leave meyour review. I'd love to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really enjoyed reading them, so keep them coming!

**Calistra **– Not really teasing you guys, it's just the way the story flowed, hehe! Thanks for reviewing.

**HoneyX5-452** – Thanks for your review. Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Alec is a bit screwed now as you will soon see.

**CrimsonReality (anon)** – Thanks for your comment!

**Random Rose** – You finally logged in! Admit it, you like the cliffhangers, lol! Thanks for your review.

**Aotearoa Hiphop Grl** – What? What did I do? -:blinks innocently:- Hehe! It's not that bad a cliffie, surely! Thanks for reviewing.

**W1cked angel** – Thanks for reviewing. You got hell of a sense of humour! But NO that's not what she's going to say, lol!

**Eden (anon)** – Escape route? Nah, why would you think that? -:winks:- Glad you liked the longer chapter, I thought the last chapter needed it! Have fun reading the next one. Thanks for reviewing.

**X5898** –You almost broke the record again for the longest review! Though I couldn't be sure without doing a word count, lol! Yep, I was hoping that regular updates would sooth your ruffled feather over my obsession with cliffhangers. I was trying to show that Max and Alec have this chemistry that comes when their personalities mesh, so I am glad it worked. As for Manticore, Renfro is getting antsy! Thanks for your fantastic review, I really enjoyed reading it!

**Flephanie** – Thanks for reviewing. Nice that I managed to surprise you with the jab, hehe! Not really an original idea though; it was inspired by one of the episodes in S1. Hope you like the next instalment.

**NoAngell** – Gee, sweetie, that's a very nice compliment -:blushes:- As for 494, lol, yes, you would think that he should stop lying right? But he's desperate because one followed another and now he's in too deep. Thanks for your review.

**Ro (anon)** – Yep, she's not aware of the twins yet, so no reason for her to suspect anything except for maybe Ben was behaving strangely. Glad you like the story enough to make it one of your favourites. I am flattered. Thanks!

**Lakergirl (anon)** – He have a lot of salvaging to do to fix this. Manticore will be back, as you'll soon find out. I think White will not be in this fic; otherwise too many plots running at the same time -:grins:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Iridescent Twilight** – Not to worry too much, we are getting there. She'll find out soon enough, you'll see. I would forgive him just because he looks so adorable, but Max? I somehow don't think so, lol! Haha! Alec does inspire lots of gutter dwelling thoughts, doesn't he? -:grins:- Thanks for reviewing!

**Gamegirl452** – Thanks for your review. 494 in trouble is nothing new, lol! Max would subconsciously differentiate between them otherwise she would really be sleeping with her 'brother' -: grimaces:-

**Kungfuchick** – Thank you! Someone loves the cliffie! He's going to get his name in this chapter, so at least I can stop typing 494, lol! You got to keep on reading to find out how Max feels!

**Sarah (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing. And I must definitely do not suck, lol! Update is here; enjoy! -:grins:-

**Angelofdarkness78** – Keep that thought and tell me if what you think was correct! The suspense is going to be over pretty soon -:sigh:- how disappointing, lol! Have a good break away, okay!

**Aur** – Thanks for reviewing! Why should Max do anything harsh to him? Hehe! I promise, no kicking and punching…yet! Yes, it's a bit sad that way; if only he did not lie about his identity…

**Vkitty **– Glad you are hooked! Hope you enjoy the following chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alana84 - **Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you found the last chapter exciting; makes me feel that all the effort I put in was worth it! As for Alec, I feel so sorry for the poor guy -:sigh:-

**Now on with the story**

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 7**

(by elle6778)

**Still inside that building in Seattle**

"What is this, Ben? What did you do to your barcode?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice. She could read what was at the back of his neck, but it did not make sense to her. She did not want it to make sense to her. She wanted Ben to tell her what it meant. She wanted Ben to have a sane explanation for this.

494 knew that it was pointless to try to get out of his predicament now. Max was not stupid. He might as well come clean. He knew it was going to hurt her. And he did not think that he could bear to see her face crumple as she realised who he was and how he deceived her for so long. So he did what he was taught to do since he was born. It was the only way he could make himself go through this confrontation without breaking down.

He reverted back to his Manticore training.

He barricaded himself behind his soldier mode. The blank mask slid over his face like a glove, wiping off any expression he may have, including those in his eyes. He detached himself from the entire scene.

Without hesitation he answered, "That's my real barcode,"

She did not want to believe what she was hearing, but from the sudden stony look on his face, she knew that he was not Ben anymore. She thought back to the first time she met him in her cell. She knew something was off at that time, but she chosen to ignore it. Since then there were multiple clues which should set her alarms ringing, but again she turned a blind eye to each and every one of them. It never occurred to her to even think that he might not be Ben. _But he was never Ben_, she thought bitterly. Ben was really dead and this impostor had decided to take advantage of her vulnerability. She felt an almost unbearable ache in her heart at that thought.

"Who are you?" she asked with barely suppressed anger.

The man in front of her appeared to be nonplussed by her obvious anger. With a face devoid of emotion, he answered, "I am 494, 493's genetic twin," He turned to present her with a clear view of his barcode.

_494. Not 493,_ she digested his words numbly. An almost imperceptible difference in the lines at the back of his neck. That one little number at the end of a designation which had the power to shatter everything which she believed in for the last few weeks.

And it did.

Everything she believed was shattered to smithereens.

She was furious.

She stared at him with a look of utter rage on her face. The man who she had slept with, the man she thought she was falling for, was not who he said he was. Instead, he was just someone who pretended to be a person she cared about. She should have known; this 494 behaved in a different manner from Ben. How could she have even thought he was Ben? It was hardly surprising then that she felt differently towards him, even enough to sleep with him. A small part of her told her that she fell for him not because he was Ben, but he was who he was; 494.

"So I take it this is part of Manticore's wonderful plans for me, huh? Sending you in as Ben to seduce me?" she said through her teeth. Her hands were clenched tight into fists and she held herself stiffly in anger. She wanted to lash out at him. She wanted to kill him. But for some reason, she could not make herself hit him.

"It worked, didn't it?" he said indifferently, without the slightest hint of remorse.

"I cannot believe I am hearing this!" her fragile control finally snapped, "So all that has happened in the last few weeks was a complete sham then. Everything you said, everything you did and everything we shared!"

494 remained silent at her outburst. He stared into the wall.

"Look at me, Be-, 494! Why don't you look at me? Afraid to face up to what you did?" she mocked.

He finally looked at her. The expression on his face had nothing Max could associate with the loving, funny transgenic who spent the last few weeks with her. The person she cared for did not exist. This person standing in front of her was pure Manticore; the perfect soldier.

"It was my mission. YOU were my job. I was just following orders," he finally spoke in a hard tone. His face was still set in the stony mask that Max was beginning to hate.

"How could you sink so low? Then again, I don't really know you, do I? You were not the person I knew for the last few weeks. That person did not exist. It was just YOU playing pretend! You are despicable, you know that?"

494 just stared at her. He wished that she would hit him or punch him. He did not care. Anything was better than her standing there shouting at him with her hands clenched at her side, as if she was too disgusted with him to even lay a finger on him. He wanted her to inflict pain on him; to punish him. Then maybe the pain within would not feel as if it was ripping him apart.

He had not even told her his role in Logan's death yet. 494 knew that it would be another mark against him, not that it would make any difference now. What would it achieve if he told her now anyway? She would just end up blaming herself. There was no point in adding more to her pain.

Too far gone in her anger to bother about any replies 494 might come up with, Max shouted, "I suppose you are happy now. You achieved you mission. You can go back and tell Renfro that this time, copulation was successful… How could you?" Max stared at him, the expression in her eyes a mix of hurt and anger, "You didn't even care when I called you Ben all this time, did you?" she threw at him.

Max saw a flash of anger in his eyes and the twitch in his jaw at her words. She felt strangely satisfied that something she said finally forced a response, however small, from him. Anything was better than the frozen Manticore mask. A small part of her still wanted to know if the person who was with her for the last month or so actually existed.

494's frozen expression thawed slightly and he answered, "Look, I just did what I had to do, even adopting his name," his jaw clenched as he continued; "Did you think I actually liked it when you screamed Ben's name when we were together? It was sick, damn it," he bit out, forcing down the ache he felt at that thought.

This time, Max could see a hint of pain in his eyes. Something inside her told her that he was sorry and that he did not know how to admit it, but she brushed it aside. He could have come to her with the truth, but he didn't. He chose to obey Manticore's orders blindly, unquestioningly.

She knew she obviously could not keep calling him Ben, or make herself use his designation, "So what do I call you now, huh?" she paused before continuing, "Alec. That should be your name. For the smart-aleck attitude you have. The attitude which Ben never did have. Then at least your name would remind me of how gullible I have been. How _stupid and blind_ I have been,"

494 barely stopped himself from wincing at her assault. Her words cut him to the core. Outwardly 494 shrugged. With a disinterested look on his face, he said, "You can call me whatever you want," Inwardly, he was happy that she would not be calling him Ben anymore. Then he realised that after this, she would probably never speak to him again anyway. He shook off the despondent feeling which that thought evoked in him. He really should not care one way or another. _She was just another assignment,_ he tried to convince himself unsuccessfully.

"So, _Alec_, you have anything to say for yourself?" Max spat.

"What do you want me to say, Max! That I am sorry that I was assigned this mission? Or I am sorry that I pretended to be Ben to get close to you? Or maybe you want me to say that I am sorry that I slept with you!" Alec finally yelled back at her, not able to keep his feelings in any longer. He was angry at the entire situation. He was angry that Manticore put him in this position.

Glaring at him, she said tersely, "Only if you mean it!"

For a moment, Max thought he was going to apologise for what he did. She did not know if she could forgive him for what he did, but at least it would be a start. She could see the mix of emotions running across his eyes. She saw sorrow and regret. Then Max slumped inwardly as the blank Manticore mask slid back down over his eyes. She knew what he was going to say even before he spoke.

"No…I am not sorry," he answered softly. He was not sorry because much as it pained him now, all of it had brought him closer toMax. Even for a short time. But he did not know how to explain that to her. He would not expect her to understand.

Max stared at him wordlessly.

"I think it was about time you left," she said quietly.

Alec did not even blink as he heard her words, but he felt his heart stop. It was not as if he did not expect this, but the reality was harsher than what he thought it would be. He lifted a hand towards Max's face but retracted it when she flinched. _She's revolted at my touch, _he thought sadly.

He walked to the door. When he reached it, he paused and said over his shoulders, "Bye, Max. Take care," and walked away.

He did not see the tears that leaked out of the corner of Max's eyes as she watched his departing back, still standing as still as a statue in the same spot.

He stepped out into the cold street, suddenly realising how lonely he felt as he started to make his way back to Manticore.

* * *

**Manticore**

The guards shut the door behind them as they left him and Renfro alone in her office.

Tapping her pen against the table, Renfro barked impatiently, "Well? Where is she?"

Steeling himself for the reprimand that he knew was going to get following his report, Alec said, "X5-452 discovered my real identity. She was angry and managed to escape. I tried to follow her but she succeeded in avoiding capture. She refused to listen to me when I told her of the virus. However, in doing so, Eyes Only was successfully eliminated,"

Renfro compressed her lips in a tight line as she silently regarded the transgenic in front of her. She had hoped that 494 would drag her back with him but he failed to do so. _This would not do! She needed 452 back here,_ she fumed inwardly.

Alec was beginning to feel a bit unnerved by the way Renfro was looking at him. Did she suspect something?

"Do you mind telling me how was it that you, who had 10 years training over an '09-er, managed to let her escape?" Renfro asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I thought she needed some time alone after the revelation of my identity. She went into the bathroom and left through the window," Alec told Renfro his rehearsed answer. He crossed his fingers and hope that she would believe him.

Looking at him sceptically, Renfro said, "And you could not manage to track her down after that?"

"No, ma'am," he answered, face set in an expressionless mask.

Sensing that the transgenic in front of her would not say anymore, Renfro finally said, "Very well, return to your cell. We will deal later with this…failure of yours,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Alec walked out of the room, surrounded by a feeling of dread at his impending punishment which no doubt would involve psy-ops.

* * *

**Alec's Manticore Cell**

Alec sat on his bunk staring unseeingly into the wall in front of him. He had just returned from his two weeks incarceration in psy-ops. It was nothing new for him. He practically did not feel anything they threw at him this time. Sure, they messed with his mind, but as far as he was concerned, he had managed fine to mess it up himself.

It has been a few weeks since he last saw Max. Yet he could not stop thinking about the time they spent together. Not to mention last time they spoke to each other.

He felt bad about the way he acted when she confronted him with his deception. Not knowing how to deal with it, he had retreated into his Manticore mode, which now that he thought about it, was probably not such a good idea. All he succeeded in doing was to drive her away. He should have explained the situation to her openly.

His inner voice mocked him, _Yeah, right. What were you going to say?_ 'I pretended I was your brother so that I could get information on Eyes Only and the rest of your siblings. And oh, by the way, as a bonus I get to impregnate you.' He snorted. He has no doubt that that would go down even worse with Max.

After the first week of so, he had almost forgotten why he was visiting her in her cell. It was rare for him to find someone he could get along with so effortlessly. Well, almost effortlessly. He still had to pretend to be Ben. He was surprised that she accepted him as Ben considering all he did was to be himself, and just dodge revealing questions about Ben's past.

He thought back to the night they had sex. He had the feeling that he would not forget that night anytime soon. He slept with plenty of females before. So that one time should not be anything special. He had tried to tell himself that it was just his job, his mission.

Then why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Why did he feel guilty of the circumstances in which they parted ways? Why all he ever wanted to do for the last few weeks was to run back to her and ask her forgiveness?

Alec threw his pillow across the room. It hit the wall with a soft, unsatisfying thud. He clenched his teeth and banged the back of his head against the wall as he realised what he had done.

He had turned into a sap.

He had fallen for her.

* * *

**Renfro's Office**

Renfro sat at her desk pondering the recent meeting she had with 494. She knew that he was lying about not knowing 452's location. After all in the past few weeks, 494 has grown attached to 452. Her spies had told her that much. Based on his previous tendencies, Renfro had known that there was a high probability that 494 would come to care about 452. She was counting on it. She needed something to hold over him just in case he decided to flaunt orders as he did in the last mission.

494 was lying, but his lie stemmed from affection. That meant that he would probably try to see her again, given the opportunity. An opportunity that Renfro would gladly offer to him.

Now that she thought about it, it was a good thing that she thought of the back-up plan. It would make it easier for someone to bring her back. Finding her shouldn't be too hard so long as 494 _cooperated._

This brings her to her next question.

Who could bring them both back?

* * *

**A building near Jampony**

The transgenic remained hidden at his vantage point from the window in the building overlooking Jampony. He has been ordered by Renfro to locate and capture 452 alive. That was his priority. The secondary objective was to make sure 494 returned to Manticore.

The transgenic felt that he has been given an impossible secondary task. Capturing the '09-er should not be too difficult, considering what Renfro had told him. 494, however, was another matter. 494 could probably outsmart and out-fight him without breaking a sweat.

He knew that his record was spotless; he had always completed his missions successfully with minimum hassle. That was why Renfro deployed him to bring them back. Unfortunately, he knew that the success of this mission would cost him 494's friendship. He was glad that Renfro was not aware of their relationship, otherwise, no doubt she would try to use it against them, like what she was doing to 494 and 452.

As predicted by Renfro, 494 had taken a detour from his assigned mission which conveniently happened to be in Seattle to come all the way here. He had followed 494 here to Jampony yesterday, but had seen no sign of 452. However, this was the only place which 494 visited apart from those to do with his mission. So this was likely to be where she was.

* * *

**Jampony**

For the last few weeks, she had been going about her daily routine like a zombie. The whole thing with Manticore and Alec seemed like a bad dream, but she knew it was real. She knew that Ben was still dead and Alec had deceived her unforgivably. But what she did not know was why she could not stop thinking about him. She missed him, even after all the things he did to her. A small voice inside asked her if he really did treat her that bad. Max refused to think about the answer to that question.

Max walked into Jampony, late as usual.

Normal, of course, noticed her late entrance and started shouting, "Hey, Missy-Miss! What time do you call this? Working hours started about two hours ago," He gave her a pinched look.

Flicking a glance at Normal, she replied in a tired voice, "Yeah, I know, Normal. Give it a rest will you. I don't need to hear this every morning,"

Surprised at the lack of bite in the usually feisty Max, he asked, "What's wrong with you now? Not your heart is it?"

Original Cindy who had caught Normal's words, raised her eyebrows at the concern in his voice. Turning to Max, she asked, "You okay, Boo? You look a bit peakish,"

Original Cindy had noticed that Max seemed out of sorts recently, but she had put it down to the incident with Alec. Original Cindy still could not believe that he did what he did to Max. She actually liked the lively transgenic, who seemed to have the hots for her boo. She was not a bad judge of character, so it came as a surprise when Max told her what happened. Original Cindy wondered if there was something more than meets the eye about the entire thing.

Giving her friend a small smile, Max answered, "It's nothing. Probably a tummy bug or something. I'll be fine in no time," Shifting her attention to Normal, she said, "So, where's my package?"

Normal threw a package at her, eyeing her with concern. He did not want an employee of his to keel over on a job. Particularly one who had just so recently undergone heart transplant. He said, "Look, deliver this one and if you still don't feel well, just take the day off,"

Max and Original Cindy stared at him, agape.

"What? I am human too you know," Normal frowned at their twin looks of surprise.

"Could have fooled us," Original Cindy muttered under her breath as they headed towards their lockers to prepare themselves for the day ahead.

"I heard that," Normal yelled at their retreating backs.

Original Cindy rolled her eyes.

Max was pulling out her bag from her locker when Normal started yelling again, "Hey, Nubian Princess! Over here,"

"What does he want now?" Original Cindy grumbled as she made her way to the dispatch counter.

Max noticed a dark haired guy standing beside Normal. Must be a new recruit, she though distractedly as she stuffed the packages into her bag.

Original Cindy walked back with the new guy in tow, "Hey, boo, you are on your own today. I have to show Biggs here the ropes," she pointed to the new guy beside her, who was staring intently at Max.

Max nodded, feeling slightly disconcerted at the way the new guy was eyeing her, "See you later then," she said with a small frown.

Turning around, she walked towards the exit. All the while, she felt a pair of eyes boring into her back.

* * *

**A street in Seattle**

She was pedalling back towards Jampony, feeling glad that the long work day was finally over. She has been feeling out of sorts all day, which was unusual. She hoped that whatever it was would sort itself out, like it usually did. She could not wait to get home and sink into a tub of hot water. She ached all over.

Caught up in her thoughts, Max did not hear the sound of another pair of wheels approaching. She fell off her bicycle when it was abruptly forced to a stop from behind.

"What the…" she started, picking herself off the dusty ground, then swung around to glare at the dark haired guy who just started in Jampony. Frowning at him, she snapped, "What the hell is your deal? Biggs, was it?"

"That's me," he said expressionlessly.

"So, you mind telling me what you were trying to do?" Max asked, annoyed at what he did and his lack of response.

As the guy stared wordlessly at her, she suddenly recognised the mask he was wearing.

_Manticore._

_Shit!_ She cursed and instantly turned and ran, abandoning her bicycle. The guy hesitated for a split second before giving chase.

Obviously Alec has betrayed her. As if all the rest of the stuff he had done wasn't enough to satisfy Manticore, she thought bitterly. At least at was not him who was sent to capture her.

As she heard the footsteps gaining on her, she increased her speed.

After a while Max realised that she could not keep running. She was already feeling tired, and no doubt her illness was contributing to her lack of breath. Her feet felt like lead.

Skidding to a halt, she turned around to face her pursuer.

The transgenic slowed as he realised she had stopped.

"452, I am here to take you back. You can do it the easy way or the hard way. Your choice," he drawled.

"Gee…Mom told me not to follow strangers home," Max said, rolling her eyes as she moved herself into a fighting stance, a rebellious look on her face.

He smirked, "Not even with a nice guy like me?" Close up, he could now see why 494 was so besotted with the girl. She was a beauty. And she has spirit. He wished that he could have known her under a different circumstance. Not that he would have a chance; 494 would definitely beat him to it.

Max snorted, "Most definitely not. So buzz off!"

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. Manticore's orders. I have to bring you in,"

"Do you do everything Manticore ask you to do?" Max mocked.

He appeared to consider the question before answering, "Yeah, pretty much,"

"Well, you are sadly mistaken if you thought I would do the same!" she said as she launched herself in a flying kick at him.

Caught unawares, the kick found its mark on his chest, sending him sprawling backwards to the floor. He picked himself up, brushing off the dirt as he eyed her warily. He was not about to make the same mistake again.

They circled each other, trying to anticipate each others moves. He attacked first this time round. He swung a punch which she easily blocked, and then he brought forth his other hand. This time he hit her in her gut. Hard.

Max gasped and doubled over in pain.

"Giving up so soon already, 452?" he taunted as he stood over her.

"Fuck you, Biggs," she spat, trying to hold herself up. She wondered why she was hurting so much. She could normally take much more than this.

Staggering, she collapsed onto the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, startling Max and the other transgenic.

* * *

**t.b.c**

A/N: She finally found out, poor girl! So, what do you think of it? Please review and tell me. I am waiting here impatiently to hear from you -:grins:-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: Wow, great job reviewing, people…Hehe, the common theme seemed to be the possibility of Max being pregnant!

**Mel11** – Thanks for reviewing. Ah, so glad my cliffhangers are appreciated, lol! I feel a bit sorry for her too, but what can we do, she needs to find out sometime. So that everything could be fixed!

**Aotearoa Hiphop Grl** – The cliffies are not wicked, lol! Bun in the oven? You have to read to find out! Thanks for reviewing.

**Calistra** – Hey, pregnant X5s can fight too (I think!). Her knight in shining armour will definitely come to the rescue, of sorts, lol! Thanks for your review.

**Kungfuchick** – Biggs's quite adorable isn't he? As for Alec, he had to make a hard decision, and he did it. Now all he needs to do is to find a way to fix it. -:sighs:- Thanks for your review.

**Flephanie** – Thanks for reviewing. Yep, you are beginning to know how I think, lol! As for Max feeling unwell, you have to read on to find out! All your questions will be answered.

**HoneyX5-452** – Glad you liked those lines. Of course Biggs is cute, after Alec, of course -:grins:- So, did you have a good holiday?

**Angel of Darkness231** – You know I like to finish it like that -:grins:- Thanks for reviewing.

**Kelzaa **– Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the cliffhangers, lol! You have to read on to find out what happened.

**Iridescent Twilight** – Watch you head, you might give yourself a concussion, hehe! As for her being sick, you have to read to find out. I think I prefer the episode when he was in the pool with Rachel. -:wipes drool:- The look in his eyes when he looked at her, and his nice sculptured shoulders…Ahem! Time for a cold shower, hehe! Thanks for your review!

**NoAngell** – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. And yep, truth is finally out so Alec and Max can now try to fix the mess, probably with great difficulty! lol!

**Lil (anon)** – Thanks for your review. Nice to hear that you liked the last few chapters. They were not easy to write -:wry grin:- Alec is not sorry because…well, it's not his fault really! As for Max…read on!

**Birlygirl (anon)** – Hmm…Are you Girlygirl or Birlygirl? Anyways… you need to read on to see what happens to Max, I can't say now. It's spoil it for you, lol! Things will eventually work out between them. Thanks for reviewing!

**X5898** – Biggs is torn between his friend and Manticore, poor guy. As for your interpretation of Alec's stance when Max found out, I have to say you hit it spot on! Max is too stubborn and hurt to understand Alec's reason, and Alec did not see the point of grovelling. Like you said, he's too proud and strong. So yes, you got it in a nutshell! Max will slowly find out and hopefully forgive him, we just don't know when. As for Renfro, she's just full of the unexpected, lol! Thanks for you long review again, I really enjoyed it!

**Chance32 (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing. Although Max had found out the truth, deep inside she still likes him. She's too hurt to hunt him down. She just wanted him gone, outwardly anyway. As for her pain, you gotta read on…

**Ro (anon)** – Thanks for reviewing here and also at NWP! Glad you liked the fic. Hmm…you may find yourself surprised at the end of this chapter. -:grins:-

**W1cked angel** – Of course, there's no way I make Alec lose, lol! -:Sighs:- Thanks for your review.

**Sarah (anon)** – LOL! It wouldn't be right if I don't put a cliffie here and there! Hehe! I'm happy you liked the story. Yep, Biggs entry was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Thanks for reviewing.

**Jaimo (anon)** – Can't believe you reviewed in three different places! Lol! Thanks! Of course, we all associate good qualities with Alec -:grins:- Your questions will be answered in this chappie, so read on!

**Aur** – Thanks for reviewing! Max did not really kick his butt this time. I think she's too hurt. Yeah, it was sad of Alec cos it all seemed so hopeless when he finally realised his feelings.

**Random Rose** – Ah, who else could it be? I am happy to see your review, doesn't matter late or not! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lotamoxie** – Hehe! I guessed just as much when I read it and didn't get it! I love stopping at those type of lines, keeps everyone on their toes, lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**Lakergirl (anon)** – Nope, Alec wouldn't really want Biggs to take her back to good old Manticore! As for Max's state, read on to find out what happened -:grins:-. Thanks for reviewing.

**Nina (anon)** – Glad you liked the story and thanks for taking the time to review.

**Angelofdarkness78** – You're really inspired after your break! 3 updates! Lol! Yep, Max being ill means she could not very well run away from Alec, which is good! Hehe! Thanks for reviewing.

**Alana84** – You know, it really makes me happy when I find that you guys like the story, so thanks! Makes all the late nights writing worth the effort! The mess between Max and Alec will intensify now that Biggs got thrown into the equation, but more things will be brought to light! -:winks:-

**Moving on swiftly…**

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 8**

(by elle6778)

**A street in Seattle**

"Hey!" a voice yelled, startling Max and the other transgenic.

Max heard Biggs gasp in shock. She looked up and tried to focus through her pain filled haze. Then her feeling of surprised was quickly replaced with dread as she registered the newcomer's identity.

"Alec?" she said weakly.

At the same time, Biggs said, "494?" Hearing what Max said, he parroted, "Alec?"

Alec's presence surprised Biggs somewhat. He knew he should have expected the other transgenic to turn up, but he was so caught up in following Max, it escaped his mind. He had not had a chance to catch up with his friend for months now, and he really did not want to their first meeting after all those months to be one where they were on opposing sides.

Alec's face showed his confusion as he questioned, "511? You're called Biggs?" He had followed Max as she went on her deliveries, hoping to catch her so that they could talk. He did not like the way they parted and he had intended to fix that. Then all of a sudden he saw Max being attacked by someone. Of all people, it had to be Biggs. As he regained his composure, he asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

When Biggs ran his hand through his hair in a show of discomfort, comprehension suddenly sank in on Alec, "Manticore sent you, didn't they," he stated flatly, glaring at his so-called friend.

"Look, 494…" Biggs began, but was interrupted.

"It's Alec," Alec corrected tersely, flicking a glance at Max who was semi-conscious on the side of the road. He wanted to go to her to see if she was alright, but he needed to know when they stood with Biggs. He did not want to believe that they sent Biggs to retrieve Max.

Knowing that he was currently standing on dangerous grounds, Biggs held his hands out in a placating move, "Okay, okay, Alec it is. Don't need to get all bothered about it. And yes, Manticore sent me to bring her back,"

"Leave her alone. She doesn't need to go back. Manticore has enough transgenics to feed without adding another member to our happy family," Alec snapped, glaring at Biggs.

"What's your problem, man? You know how it's like. I got my orders, and I will damn well carry it out," Biggs retorted, slightly put off at the tone his friend was using on him. He knew Alec liked the girl, but surely he understood that he had to follow orders.

In a fraction of a second, Alec blurred to Biggs and had his hand fisted at the other transgenic's throat.

"I said, leave it," he bit out through his teeth, his hands tightened around Biggs neck for emphasis. His flashing eyes a statement of how angry he was. Biggs of all people should know how he serious he was. They worked together so many times on Manticore's mission that they practically could read each other's mind.

Biggs pushed him away, rubbing his throat where Alec had gripped him. Scowling, he said, "I am bringing her back with or without your help. And if you're smart, you would go back too,"

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Alec growled as he gave his 'friend' a wary look.

"It means that this whole thing is a set up. Renfro knows the truth about you and your girl, and she's using it to her advantage," Biggs said, exasperated that Alec was apparently not thinking with his brains.

Alec paled as he realised that he unwittingly had led Manticore to Max.

"I won't let you," Alec stated calmly, in complete contrast with his actual feelings.

Knowing what was coming, Biggs sighed in resignation, "I don't want to do this,"

Alec did not reply in words. He blurred towards Biggs, but Biggs was ready for him this time. He blocked Alec's blow and swung a kick of his own. Unsurprisingly, Alec dodged the kick easily and came back with his own attack.

Fuelled by anger, Alec did not hold back his punches. He went on a full out attack on Biggs. Biggs tried to block the best he could, but it was futile. Alec was the best fighter in their unit and Biggs knew he did not stand a chance.

When Alec gave him a particularly hard kick to the head, Biggs welcomed the darkness as it enveloped him.

Satisfied that Biggs would stay as he was for the moment, Alec rushed towards Max and knelt beside her. She was lying unconscious on the road. Alec swore. Biggs must have worked over her quite thoroughly for her to be in this state. Transgenics normally last quite long even in a fight between two of them.

"Max," he called out, shaking her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Alec… What are you doing here?" she asked, frowning in confusion. She wanted to scream at him again for all his deceptions but she simply did not have the energy to do so right then. Her entire body felt weak and she found it hard to focus. When she recalled what happened just recently, her eyes blazed as she spat, "You told Manticore where I was, you bastard! Haven't you done enough?" She struggled weakly against his arms.

"No time for that now, Max. Tell me what happened to you," he urged, his concern for her etched clearly on his face as he ran his eyes over her. He held her firmly to stop her futile struggles.

Max fought to remain conscious, "We were fighting. He hit me once and I just collapsed," Her face twisted in pain she tried unsuccessfully to get up, "Damn! What the hell is wrong with me?"

Alec frowned, "He hit you only once and you're like this?" He was stunned. One blow should not have that effect on her.

"I don't know why. I was not…" her voice trailed as she blacked out again.

"Max!" he yelled desperately, but it was useless. She could not hear him. He began to fear that she was more seriously injured than he thought.

Alec realised that he had to get some help for Max. Neither of them knew what was wrong and he did not want to risk Biggs waking up. Cradling her carefully in his arms, he stood up and started to walk.

* * *

**Harbour Lights Hospital**

The hospital was bustling with activity when Alec arrived with Max in his arm. Scanning the reception area, Alec sighed with relief as he saw the doctor heading towards them.

"I got your message," Dr Shankar came towards them, walking briskly. She frowned as she saw how pale the unconscious Max was, "What happened?" she asked, gesturing for a nurse to bring a gurney. She registered the worried look on Alec's face as she felt Max's forehead for her temperature.

"I am not entirely sure why she's like this. She got hit only once," Alec explained, his eyes pleading silently for her help.

"Where?"

"In her belly, I think," he said, depositing Max on the gurney. He followed close beside her as the nurse wheeled the gurney into a private room. There was no way he would leave her alone when she was in this state.

"Was there any bleeding?" Dr Shankar asked once they were in the room. She started hooking Max up to some monitors.

"Not that I can see. She's just wouldn't wake up," Alec sighed, wishing he could be of more help. He disliked the feeling of helplessness he was experiencing now. It was gut-wrenching for him to see the usually feisty Max lying there so still.

"That's odd. I need to get some blood-work done on her to find out what's wrong," she paused for a moment as a thought occurred to her, "Do you think she might be pregnant?" she asked hesitantly, not sure how would Alec take her question.

Alec stilled as the question registered. He and Max had sex without any form of protection that night. _Could she be pregnant?_ He wondered what would that mean for them.

To Dr Shankar, he answered quietly, "It is not impossible,"

If she was surprised, the doctor did not show it, "I'll do a test just to make sure. Now why don't you grab a seat. There's nothing much we can do until the results come back," she said, piercing Max's skin with a needle attached to a tube to extract her blood.

After she took enough of Max's blood to be able to run the tests, she collected the vials and stood, "It will take a few hours. I'll come back as soon as I get the results,"

Alec nodded absently, his attention fixed on the dark haired transgenic lying listlessly in the hospital bed. Remembering the last time he was in this hospital, he wondered if this was a payback for what he allowed to happen to Logan.

He would not forgive himself if the same thing happened to Max.

* * *

Biggs cursed Manticore for assigning him this mission. It was too personal to him, but Manticore did not know that. The last thing he wanted to do was to jeopardise his friendship with Alec, but what else could he do? He needed to complete the mission, but it meant bringing both of them back to Manticore.

He had been searching for hours for them since he regained consciousness. He could not believe Alec just left him lying there after knocking him out. So much for being friends, Biggs thought resentfully. Thought Biggs admitted to himself that after Alec saw what he did to Max, he had doubts that Alec still considered him as one.

He tried not to wince as he felt the throb in this side where Alec punched him. He was not stranger to bruises but that did not mean he enjoyed receiving them. And Alec could definitely pack a punch and this time Alec obviously thought that there was no need to hold his punches.

When he finally arrived at the third hospital in the area, he went up to the reception desk and stood waiting for the nurse to notice his presence. When she did, he gave her what he knew was a charming smile and spoke.

"I am looking for my sister. I just got a call from her boyfriend saying that she got admitted," he said, smile firmly in place.

The nurse blushed under his regard, thinking how cute he looked, "What's her name?"

"Max," he answered

The nurse frowned as she flicked through the forms, "Are you sure she's here? I can't find her name," She started again from the top, not wanting to disappoint the guy in front of her.

"Maybe he haven't filled in the form for her yet," Biggs tried, desperately hoping that this was where they were. He did not relish the thought of going to more hospitals; it brought back unwanted memories of the last time he went to the med bay in Manticore.

"What does she look like?" the nurse asked, eager to help.

"Dark hair, pretty. She normally wears black tops," he described.

The nurse's face lit up, "I think I just saw her a couple of hours ago. Try the second left turn in that corridor," she suggested, pointing to his left.

"Thanks," Biggs said gratefully as he flashed her another smile.

The nurse watched his retreating figure, as she let out an appreciative sigh.

He walked swiftly along the corridor, keeping his eyes open for the two transgenics. As he turned left, he came to an empty corridor. Slowly, he walked pass each door, looking in. He finally found them in the fourth room.

Alec was sitting by the bedside, holding on to Max's hand with his back to Biggs. Biggs noticed that Max appeared to be unconscious. As if he sensed the presence of someone else nearly, Alec turned.

"You!" he hissed, an angry frown appearing on his face.

"Alec…Listen to me…" Biggs began.

"What for? It is obvious that we are playing for different teams here. You are obviously on Manticore's side. So don't waste my time," Alec retorted, his eyes pinning Biggs with a suspicious glare.

"Damn it, man! It's me you are talking to here. Since when we'd ever played for different teams? I'll always have your back and you know it, so stop saying all these crap!" Biggs snapped in exasperation, tired of fighting against his friend.

At that reminder, Alec cooled down slightly. Grudgingly, he conceded that Biggs was probably not to blame for this entire mess. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. He kept silent for a minute, and then he said, "I don't know what to do… She might be pregnant,"

Shock spread across Biggs face, "What? You sure?" he asked, astounded.

"I don't know. She was in heat about a month ago, and… well, you know what it's like. We didn't really think of the consequences at that time," Alec admitted, now feeling a tad foolish at their irresponsible behaviour. _If Manticore found out, they will be over the moon_, he thought darkly. Now that he had time to think about it, he realised that it was the last thing he wanted Manticore to find out. Breeding program be damned; he had no intention of letting Manticore use his child as a guinea pig.

Biggs sat down, his face pale as he remembered his own experience, "It's not your fault. We don't really think straight at those times. Believe me, I know," he said distractedly.

Alec looked up questioningly at his friend. He forgot that he was mad at Biggs when he registered the sad look on his friend's face, "Hey, what's wrong? I am the one who's meant to be depressed here," he tried to joke.

Biggs gave him a half-hearted smirk, "She was assigned as my breeding partner a couple of months ago. It's not as if we could disobey orders, so we did what they asked. We were normally quite careful so that she did not get pregnant, but one night she went into heat. Last week, we were deployed in the field. She got hurt and she could not stop bleeding. We were in hostile territory and I could not get her out. I just sat there and watched her bleed to death. When we finally were air lifted out back to Manticore, one of the nurses told me that she was pregnant. It wasn't common for females to die from miscarriage, but she was also really hurt from the fight. The combined injuries caused her death. I kept thinking that she would have been still alive if I hadn't gone and got her pregnant," he finished with a self-recriminating tone.

Alec just stared at his friend, too shocked to speak at first. Then he cleared his throat and said, "It's not your fault too, you know," he said softly. He tried not to think that the same fate may befall Max. He took comfort in the fact that they were in a hospital and so far, Biggs did not seem to have any inclination of dragging Max back.

Yet.

Biggs's lips twisted, "That's what I tried to tell myself for the last one week…But it's not working. Sometimes I just want to blame Manticore for making us do all these things,"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's theirs. They paired us up to breed then they send us out on those damned missions," Alec stated angrily, "The whole thing is beginning to get out of hand,"

"Yeah, but what can we do?"

They sat there in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Alec was thinking about his entire situation with Max and the possibility that she may be pregnant and Biggs was thinking about how he was going to make sure Max gets back.

Biggs decided to speak first, "She got to go back, you know,"

Alec's head snapped up. A frown grew on his forehead as he stared at Biggs.

"Give it a rest, will you! Can't you see she's not exactly healthy right now. You of all people should understand!" he bit out.

"That's what I am saying. Nothing here is going to help her. She needs to go back to Manticore,"

Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously, sensing that Biggs knew something he didn't.

"What's going on?"

"You know the retro-virus which Renfro injected into Max?" he waited for Alec to nod before continuing, "Well, as a back-up just in case she managed to really escape, Renfro made it such that the retro-virus mutate after a few weeks. The mutation means that the virus will start attacking her muscular tissue and nerves, making her weak and less resistant to pain,"

"_WHAT?"_ Alec yelled, jumping up from the bed into a standing position. He glared down at Biggs.

"Hey! Calm down, I didn't know this until I got assigned the mission. She will get worse as she exerts more, which I think explains her collapse when we were fighting earlier. This is to make it easier for Manticore to re-capture her," Biggs explained, keeping a watchful eye on Alec's fists.

"I can't believe this!" Alec seethed, still glaring at Biggs. He knew inside that it wasn't Biggs fault, but he was the nearest thing now for Alec to vent his anger on.

"Get a grip, Alec! It is not as if I did it to her!" Biggs retorted indignantly, "Stop blaming me, will you?"

Alec sat back down and swore inwardly at Manticore and their sick games. Or more accurately, Renfro and her sick games. He had to admit that the idea was a good one, though he wished that it wasn't used on Max.

Sensing that Alec was now calm enough to listen to him, Biggs continued, "Although not fatal, the mutated retro-virus will make her so weak that she's be useless within weeks. So, the bottom line is, we need to get her back to Manticore for the antidote,"

"I don't like this," Alec stated apprehensively, pinching the bridge of his nose. His mind was numb. He could not think of anything right then to get them out of the mess.

"You know it needs to be done," Biggs reasoned.

* * *

Max felt herself floating weightlessly in a sea of fog. She could hear voices; they were growing louder. She managed to make out two distinct male voices. She recognised the voices as Alec and Biggs. She wanted to get up and run, but she could not open her eyes or move her limbs. She seemed to be stuck in a limbo where she could hear them talking but not able to participate.

"_I don't like this,"_

"_You know it needs to be done,"_

"_This is why you are here, right? Renfro told you everything so that you can deliver Max back to her,"_

"_Alec…"_

"_And I am stupid enough to lead you to her, damn it,"_

"_You didn't know I was following you,"_

Max realised that they were talking about her. At their words, it registered on Max that Alec did not lead Manticore to her deliberately. He was just deceived by Renfro. Somehow, that made her feel slightly better, but not enough for her to forgive him for what he did to her.

"_All that psy-ops must have rotted my skills. I can't believe I did not spot you following me,"_

"_Heh! Just admit it, alright. I am a better tracker than you,"_

"_Tell yourself often enough, Biggs, and you might even fool yourself,"_

"_Well, you - "_

Max wondered why they paused so suddenly. Then she heard another voice, a woman this time. It sounded like Dr Shankar. So she was in Harbour Lights?

"_I got the test results from her bloodwork. The results were…interesting,"_

"_So, is she pregnant?" _

_Pregnant?_ Max could hear the nervousness in Alec's voice as he asked the question. She had suspected that she might be pregnant, but she was not sure. She did not know what to make of Alec asking the same question which had been on her mind for the last one week. She waited for the doctor's reply apprehensively.

"_No, she's not," _

The doctor's words made Max feel an odd mix of disappointment and relief. Max detected another pause. Then she heard Alec's voice, his tone strangely echoing her feelings.

"_Oh," _

"_But I found a mutated strain of virus similar to Logan's in Max's blood. It made me think that maybe Max was the carrier. It is likely that she infected Logan, since the virus seemed to transfer on skin contact,"_

Max's bleary mind tried frantically to process the doctor's words. Then it suddenly sank in. The feeling of horror as she realised what had happened to Logan was enough to jolt her senses.

Max's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**t.b.c** (Ahh….The joys of cliffhangers, lol! -:Ducks a rotten fruit thrown by a reader:-)

A/N: Erm…yes, the pregnancy was a bit of a red-herring wasn't it! -:smiles sheepishly:- I tried, it just wouldn't happen! So what do you think of this chappie? I am going on a holiday soon for a couple of weeks, so no updates until I get back. Will hopefully update Retrieved before I leave. Next update will be around 18th Aug. It will be nice to come home to find your reviews (not so subtle hint, lol!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: I am back from holidays! Thanks for all your reviews…passes around virtual holiday sweets...

**Lotamoxie** – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the twist. Anyway, did not really plan to make her pregnant because… I don't know, that plot has been used so many times.

**Mel11** – Thanks for your review. Hehe! Glad you thought the virus thing was awesome -:Grins:- I worked quite hard on that!

**Calistra **– Thanks for reviewing. Reviewed yours already, but haven't read the latest yet.

**HoneyX5-452** – Hope you had a good vacation as you'll be reading this when you get back. Thanks for your words on this story; I am glad you think it's the best one, lol!

**Kungfuchick** – Happy that most of you were glad Max wasn't pregnant; that would have been more of a mess! Glad you liked the twist too, hehe! Thanks for reviewing.

**W1cked angel** – Thanks for your review. Aww… A love child would be fun, but it didn't quite want to appear in the story, lol!

**Random Rose** – Ah, Max is not pregnant, so you can heave a sigh of relief -:grins:- I don't know why, but pregnancy did not seem to fit in this fic anyway.

**Aotearoa Hiphop Grl** – Thanks for reviewing. -:grins:- So, did that mean you like the chapter or not, lol! Yeah, poor Max keeps on realizing one after another thing about what Alec did…

**Ro** – Thanks for your review. Glad you thought that was unexpected…yep…deception is the whole theme of the story…Hehe!

**Alana84 **– Glad you liked the twist with the virus and the fact that Max wasn't pregnant. Don't wonder anymore, next chappie is here. Thanks for your review.

**Lakergirl08** - -:smiles sheepishly:- Ah, yes, the lead towards the pregnancy was pretty strong I suppose, lol! Alec have plans for Manticore as you will soon see…Thanks for reviewing.

**X5898** – Hehe, gotcha didn't I! I couldn't have gone on that way, because then Max will never find out and they will never start to mend their relationship. As for Biggs and Alec, they were both in Manticore together, so I guess Alec see that Biggs did not really have much of a choice anyway. Renfro a transgenic? -:shudders:- I dread to think what she might do if she was THAT strong! Thanks very much for your review; loved reading it…especially the first bit, lol!

**Angelofdarkness78** – Glad you liked the chapter. Biggs pretty much felt the same as Alec, having to betray someone he likes, but neither of them really had a choice. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sarah **– Yeah, her being pregnant would really bring her down, but a targeted virus would, hehe! Glad you liked the twist. It's nice to know that the story is not completely predictable, otherwise what's the fun of reading it! Thanks for your review.

**Iridescent Twilight** – Thanks for reviewing. I'm not really fond of Rachel either, but the image of Alec topless in a pool of water does wonders for my tolerance of her, lol! Yuck, keep your rotten tomatoes and spiders away from me!

**L80bug** – Just thought I wanted to surprise you all, lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**Chance32** – Ah, well…Her being pregnant would be a bit awkward. Alec and Max will soon sort their problems out, so watch this space! Thanks for your review.

**Crimsonreality **– Thanks for reviewing.

**EnIgMa** – Hehe! Nah, me a writer for DA? But thanks, I'll take that as a compliment! -:blushes:- You are right about the obligation bit. Otherwise Max will be wondering if Alec is sticking around just because of the baby etc, and that would definitely make this story drag on! Thanks for your review!

**Vkitty **– Thanks for reviewing. Me? Bad? Surely that's not true! Hehe! Yes, Max's going to find out everything eventually!

**Angelofdarkness231** – I am tempted to give you a double update but my fingers and brain refused to cooperate, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Now on with the story!**_

****

* * *

****

**Deception - Chapter 9**

(by elle6778)

**Still in Harbour Lights Hospital**

Max's bleary mind tried frantically to process the doctor's words. Then it suddenly sank in. The feeling of horror as she realised what had happened to Logan was enough to jolt her senses.

Max's eyes snapped open.

"No…" she rasped weakly, her eyes registering the white walls and the monitors surrounding her. Alec and Biggs stood at the side of her bed, the surprise evident on their faces as she spoke.

Alec was instantly by her side, enveloping her hand in his larger one, "Hey, Maxie. How are you doing?"

Max studied Alec for a moment before snatching her hand back, "Don't call me that," she snapped, glaring at Alec, "Did you know?" she asked in a deceptively soft voice, "Did you know I was the carrier?" she repeated, hoping that he would say no. Hoping that he had not deceived her yet another time.

Alec stilled as he realised that Max had heard what the doctor said. Expelling a heavy sigh, he nodded wordlessly. He really did not want her to find out this way, especially considering the state she was in. But he supposed it could not be helped now.

"And you didn't tell me!" Max choked out, staring at Alec incredulously. She could not believe that Alec knew about the virus and chose not to tell her about it. As if he needed another lie to add to all of those he had been feeding her.

Dr Shankar decided to interrupt. She did not know what was going on but all that stress was definitely not good for her patient, "Max, you need to rest. Save it for later,"

Max ignored her, her flashing eyes still pinned on Alec. She could see Biggs out of the corner of her eyes, but she just did not have enough energy to focus on more than one thing at a time. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. Shouting at Alec while lying down did not seem as effective.

"Tell me, Alec. Just for once, tell me the TRUTH! I am sick of your lies!" she ranted angrily at the still silent Alec.

Knowing that she would be no help in there, Dr Shankar decided to leave them to their own devices. She had a feeling that they would not appreciate an audience at the moment. She said softly, "Call me if you need me, alright," then turned to walk out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

"Max…" Alec started, then paused, unsure how he should continue. He ran his hand through his hair in a show of frustration. He knew that this time, he should just come right out and be completely honest with her. All the lies were killing him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she went on furiously, staring accusingly at him as if he had committed yet another unforgivable sin.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how much you would dislike going back to Manticore. And the only way Logan would have been saved was that for me to bring him back there with you," he explained, not wanting to add that he could not bear the thought of her being reassigned to another breeding partner since in Renfro's eyes he had failed so miserably to produce a result from their copulation.

"It could have saved his life, you jerk!" Max ranted, punching the bed in frustration. She could not believe that Alec knew about the virus and chose not to save Logan. She could not believe he just let another human die just because Manticore told him to do so. She should have known; he was born and bred a Manticore assassin. So why was she so disappointed?

"It was the only thing I could do, Max," he tried to justify himself, trying to keep his calm when all he wanted to do was yell back at Max for shouting at him even before she heard his side of the story. The tone of her voice was beginning to irk him. She did not seem to hear what he was saying, just what she wanted to hear. And all she wanted to hear was nothing good about him.

"If Manticore just wanted information from him, he did not need to die. But you let it happen," Max insisted stubbornly.

Alec had enough of being blamed for everything that went wrong in the last month or so. Especially after the pain he had gone through torturing himself with thought of her and the damned trip to psy-ops. Manticore blamed him for failing to impregnate Max and for not bringing her back. Max blamed him for pretending to be Ben and Logan's death. Heck, why don't everyone just blame him for even existing?

Annoyed now at all the blame Max heaped on him, Alec retorted heatedly, "Don't be so naïve, Max. Logan's Eyes Only. He was trying to bring Manticore down. Manticore would have tortured him to death anyway if we brought him back. What else did you think they wanted him for? They were trying to stop his bloody crusade. Is that what you want? For him to die painfully? And for you to lose your precious freedom again into the bargain?"

Unperturbed by Alec's mounting anger, Max went on, "I could have made a choice if you told me! I could have avoided touching him. We could have saved his life! Instead, you let me kill him,"

"I didn't KNOW Logan was Eyes Only. You wanted me to tell you everything, but look at yourself. You never told me he was Eyes Only," Alec shot back angrily. He did not want to argue with her, but he could not just stand there while she verbally attacked him, especially when he had a good reason for doing what he did. But apparently those reasons were not good enough for her.

"How am I supposed to know that you were part of Manticore's plan? You didn't bother telling me about it either. Exactly like the way you conveniently avoided telling me you were NOT BEN!" she yelled.

"Hey, guys…" Biggs tried to interrupt. He realised that the argument was beginning to get out of hand. These two needed to talk to each other, not have a shouting match in the middle of a hospital room. And definitely not with an audience, especially him. He looked back and forth between Alec and Max, at a lost as to how to stop them.

Ignoring Biggs, Alec continued, "So we are back to that again, huh! So what if you knew I am not Ben? Would you treat me any differently?"

"YES!" Max shouted emphatically, swinging her legs off the bed. She shook her head to clear it as a wave of dizziness hit her at the sudden movement.

"So if I AM Ben, then you'll treat me like what you did? That's how you treat a brother, right?" Alec taunted sarcastically.

"Shut up, Alec!" Max said, reddening as she realised what he meant. He was saying that sleeping with him while thinking he was Ben was a very un-sibling-like behaviour.

"HEY! Snap out of it, you two!" Biggs finally yelled, pulling Alec away from Max before the argument became physical. Renfro did say that she wanted Max back intact, he thought wryly.

Breathing heavily, Max and Alec continued glaring murderously at each other.

Biggs cleared his throat, "Well, much as I enjoyed that verbal war, I think we have a bigger problem here,"

Max turned to Biggs, finally remembering why he was there, "And you! Which part of this sick Manticore game are you taking part in?"

"Hey, don't take it out on me! I am just doing my job," Biggs said, holding up his hands up in defence.

"You guys are sick, you know that," Max spat in disgust.

"Would you stop with the insults? Just hear us out for a minute, will you," Biggs said sharply.

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise you will end up a vegetable!"

"Huh?" Alec's words made Max pause, "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"You are not just a carrier. Renfro did something to the retro-virus in you. Made it mutate so that it attacks your muscular tissue and nerves, making you weak so that Manticore would eventually capture you. You will get worse unless you go back and get yourself fixed," Alec explained, dreading her reaction to this.

"You got to be kidding," Max said faintly, feeling slightly nauseous. Was there no end to Manticore's manipulation of her life?

"No, Max. Much as I hate to say it, it's true. Renfro told me," Biggs confirmed.

"I would rather die than go back there," Max snarled

"That's the thing, it's not fatal. You'll just grow weaker and weaker till you couldn't move. That's why you need to go back," Biggs explained, hoping to get it through to her.

"I can't believe I am hearing this," Max shook her head slowly, finally comprehending how serious her condition was. If she did not go back to Manticore now, sooner or later Manticore would get to her considering how weak she was.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to bring you back soon before you get worse," Biggs told her.

Max sighed. She admitted that it seemed that going back to Manticore was the only option she had, unless she wanted to end up a vegetable, as Alec so kindly put it.

Biggs and Alec waited until Max nodded before they exhaled in relief. They could have just dragged her back irregardless of her wishes, but it would make things easier if they had her agreement.

Biggs walked to the door, throwing his words over his shoulders, "Come on, we've got to get ourselves some wheels,"

* * *

**In a Stolen Car**

Max laid down in the backseat of the car while Biggs and Alec sat in front. Biggs was driving; his eyes occasionally wandered to his friend who had remained silent since they climbed into the stolen car. Alec was staring unseeingly straight ahead, his mind full of something Biggs wasn't privy to.

As he spotted a familiar road, Alec signalled for Biggs to stop. Biggs turned a questioning eye to Alec but did as he was asked.

Alec jumped out as the car pulled to a halt by the roadside, "Wait here. I'll be back in a while," he said, already starting to walk off.

Biggs leaned out of the window, "Hey, where are you heading to?" he asked, worried that his friend may do something stupid.

Alec stopped at Biggs's question. Without looking back, he said quietly, "I need to do something. It's time to fix what went wrong the last time,"

Biggs watched as Alec resumed his steps, losing sight of him as he rounded a corner.

In the backseat, Max stirred, "Where are we?" she asked, pushing herself up.

Biggs glanced back towards her, noticing her pallor, "Take it easy, will you. We are still in Seattle; haven't gone very far," he answered.

Max managed a sneer, "Well, I would have thought that you would be in more of a rush to deliver me to Renfro. Where's Alec anyway?" she asked, telling herself that she was not bothered that Alec had left her alone with Biggs. Why would he care anyway? She thought to herself, not liking the feeling of disappointment which came with that thought.

"He went off to do something. Didn't tell me what though,"

Max snorted, "Tell me something new,"

Irritated at hearing the tone of her voice, Biggs turned back fully to face Max, his eyes flashing, "You know, Max. You should give the guy a break. Nothing that happened was his fault,"

"Sure you'll say that. You are all buddy-buddy with him, aren't you," Max mocked, rolling her eyes. She tried to push herself up, but with not much luck. She let herself slump back down on the seat, too tired to force herself up.

"That doesn't mean that I can't think straight. Him, on the other hand, is another matter," Biggs said, shaking his head with a resigned expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Max questioned, unsure how she should take Biggs words.

Biggs pinned her with his gaze, "Ever since he knew you, he had been thinking with his heart, not with his brain. So if you want to blame someone, blame yourself,"

Max fell silent.

* * *

**Manticore**

Alec and Biggs had brought her back to Manticore that morning, practically carrying her all the way from the car; she was that weak. Max refused to feel scared as she waited in the white-washed room for someone to turn up. She was lying down on the table; they did not even bother to restrain her considering her weakened physical state.

The door swung open and Renfro stepped in, alone. Max could see the evil gleam in her eyes as the older woman gave her a decidedly snakish smile. Max returned her smile with a defiant glare.

"Well, well, well… Look what we've got here. The elusive 452," Renfro chuckled.

"Oh, piss-off," Max snapped grumpily.

"I see you have settled in well, 452. Enjoyed your brief taste of freedom?" Renfro asked, still smiling.

Max bared her teeth, "What the hell do you want from me, you bitch?"

"Tsk…tsk…452, such language. I thought we have taught you better than that," Renfro admonished.

"Manticore did not teach me anything worth learning,"

"It's a matter of opinion, surely you know that. You belong to Manticore, much to our joy. And we have big plans for you,"

"Cut the crap, Renfro and get to the point. What do you want from me?

"We want just you,"

"What for?"

"You will find out when the time comes," Renfro replied cryptically.

Max snorted, "Ever occurred to you that you would waste less time if you would just spit out what you think than to sprout all sorts of meaningless crap?"

"I am just enjoying our little chit-chat, 452. I…" Renfro paused as a knock on the door caught her attention, "Come in," Renfro called out.

The door opened to admit a lab tech, standing nervously holding a clipboard and some lab apparatuses, "Ma'am, I was told to bring these here," he stammered.

"Leave it. Where's Doctor Simms?" she barked

"He's on his way," the lab tech replied, putting the stuff down on the table across the room from Max. He walked hurriedly back to the door, eager to get away from Renfro.

Renfro nodded. Dismissing him, she turned back to Max, "Well, we will find out soon enough how useful you will be to us," she told Max in an ominous voice.

Max just stared at her wordlessly, not trusting herself to speak lest she betrayed how nervous she felt. She watched Renfro as the woman walked out of the room, wondering what they had in store for her.

* * *

**Alec's Manticore Cell**

Alec had thought hard about what he was about to do. He knew it would be dangerous, but it needed to be done. He also knew that he could not possibly pull it off alone. He needed a helping hand, or two. The more the better.

He needed Biggs's help.

* * *

**Renfro's Office**

Dr Simms flinched as Renfro slammed down the file he had just passed on to her minutes ago. He knew that that look on her face did not bode well for him. Renfro was simply furious. And currently, her fury was directed at him. That was the last thing he wanted.

"What is the meaning of this!" she bit out, her angry eyes boring into the man's nervous ones.

"T-the test results are inconclusive. W-we think that it may be due to the mutated virus messing up her system, after all, the virus was DNA targeted," he stammered.

"Dr Simms, I need to know her DNA make up. Her _actual_ DNA make up. And you are going to get it for me," she snapped, pointing a finger at him for emphasis.

"Y-yes, ma'am, but…" he hesitated.

"What?" Renfro barked impatiently.

"You instructed us not to cure her of the virus. But to get an accurate information on her DNA, we would need to remove it. To neutralise the virus," Dr Simms explained

Renfro took a minute to digest his words. She had told them not to cure the virus because that meant that 452 remained easy to handle. And anyway, if her DNA make-up was what they thought it was, 452 would no longer need to operate as an active unit. Her purpose would be different. She would be the one they had been looking for.

Her life would be used to serve a greater purpose.

Renfro made her decision, "Go ahead and remove the virus. And bring me the results of the test the minute you get them. Go now,"

Dr Simms nodded, relieved to be dismissed.

* * *

**Biggs's Manticore Cell**

Alec stood outside Biggs's cell with a guard who was looking expectantly at him. As he fished out a small packet from his pocket, the guard's face brightened. Taking the packet from Alec, he unlocked Biggs's door, allowing Alec access.

Biggs looked up as Alec stepped in, a questioning look on his face, "What's up, man," he asked, curious as to what his friend wanted so late at night.

"I need your help to figure something out," Alec replied, sitting down beside Biggs.

Biggs's face scrunched, confused, "Figure what out?"

"How to get away again," Alec stated rather blandly.

"What?" Biggs stared at Alec incredulously. He could not believe what had just come out of his friend's mouth, "You are not thinking of escaping, are you," he asked warily. Maybe Alec was talking about something else, he thought hopefully.

"I don't think I can take it anymore after all this," Alec admitted with a sigh, thinking of Max, psy-ops, Renfro and what he remembered recently of his failed mission involving Rachel.

"So you want to escape?" Biggs asked, surprised.

Alec nodded, "Along with Max, if she trust me enough after everything,"

Biggs took in the sad look on Alec's face, "You know it's not your fault, right. Manticore had been manipulating all of us since day one,"

Alec let out a heavy breath, "Yeah, I know it in here," he tapped the side of his head, "But the look on Max's face when she found out I lied to her. It kills me, you know,"

Biggs laid a hand on Alec's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Alec stood up abruptly. Grabbing Biggs's arm, he said, "Let's go,"

"Huh?" Biggs cast another questioning look at Alec

"We are going to pay Max a visit,"

* * *

**t.b.c**

A/N: So how do you like it so far? I guess it's pretty obvious where everything is heading -:sigh:- We are almost at the end of this story now. Please review and let me know your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: Well, this chapter is shorter than the usual ones because it is actually less than half a chapter, but the original chapter was more than twice as long as the usual ones so I decided to split it up.

**Angel Of Darkness231** – My trip was really relaxing, so it was great. Yep, some action coming up soon, but only in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mel11 **– Hmm…I think you know by now what my stories are like, so you can guess how this will end, -:grins:-! Thanks for reviewing.

**Calistra** – The escape coming up soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick** – I FEEL like I got writer's block, lol! So I am happy you said what you said, thanks!

**Aotearoa Hiphop Grl** – Hmm, you'll find out what Alec was going out there in the next chapter. Next chapter's up so I hope you are pleased. Thanks for reviewing.

**W1cked angel** – Ah, Biggs could do worse! She needed to get it hammered into her head anyway! Thanks for your review.

**Mystic Fayth** – Thanks for your review. Cute eyes, lol!

**Sarah** – Thanks, I feel so touched reading your review -:smiles:- Well, this was supposed to be the last chappie but it grew too long, so it got split. Not too sure about a sequel though!

**Alana84** – Yep, Renfro is growing bitchier and crazier by the second, and will soon have her plans ruined -:maniacal cackle:- Ahem…I am getting carried away! Thanks for reviewing.

**X5898** – I know I told you this is the end, but -:sigh:- chapter grew too long! Lol! Alec have a plan and it will come to light in the next chapter, so not long more before you find out if what you think is right! You are right about Max. That girl needs to be forced to listen, lol! Thanks for reviewing.

**Lakergirl08** – Yep, it's time for Manticore to go down…in a manner of speaking -:winks:-. Thanks for your review.

**Lotamoxie **– Vacation was very relaxing, just what I needed. Thanks for asking! As for Max, she will start to thaw soon, as you will see in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Gamegirl452 **– Thanks for reviewing! ;p

**Vkitty **– Thanks for your review. Oh, yeah…no Max/Alec interaction in the last chappie, huh! Sorry! There's some in this one, so hope you'll enjoy it! -:winks:-

**Angelofdarkness78** – Hehe! I am sure you can sleep soundly without reading this, lol! Glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, Renfro is in for it soon – next chapter, though. Thanks for reviewing.

**NoAngell **– What happened to your connection? Anyways, glad it's back. I had no internet on vacation and I thought I was going to die of withdrawal, lol! ALL your questions will be answered by the next chapter -:grins:-

**HoneyX5-452** – Yup, almost the end. Hope you'll like the ending I have planned! Thanks for your review.

**L80bug** – Thanks for reviewing. And the update is here!

Moving on to…

* * *

**Deception - Chapter 10**

(by elle6778)

**Max's Manticore Cell**

Max had just been returned to her cell after being given a shot by one of the Manticore's doctors. Apparently this one was to cure her of the mutated virus. She had doubts about it initially, but she did feel much better after the shot. She heard them saying that it would take a couple of days before she healed completely.

Max sat up as the door to her cell slid open. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the two transgenics who were standing there looking at her. She was not too happy to see them.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rather hostile manner.

Biggs let his jaw drop in mock horror, "Is that how you greet a friend, Max? I am hurt,"

Max rolled her eyes, "Oh, stuff it," she said in a more neutral tone. She could not keep up her hostility in face of Biggs's comical look. Not that she would ever admit that to him.

"Grouchy, I see," Biggs said, nodding sagely, "Not used to the food in here yet, I bet,"

Max bared her teeth, "I prefer to eat outdoors," Max retorted sweetly.

"We need to discuss something," Alec interrupted, ignoring their words. He refused to think of why Max was treating Biggs much better than she was to him. Biggs was his friend; he wouldn't betray him that way.

Max turned to look at him, her hostility evident in her cold voice, "There's nothing to discuss, Alec. You guys completed your mission, so congratulations. Now leave me alone,"

Her behaviour was beginning to get on his nerves; Alec snapped impatiently, "Will you stop that, Max? I didn't mean you any harm. And now I have a suggestion for you," he waited until he got Max's full attention before continuing, "I have a plan for us to leave this place," He forced himself to ignore the hurt he felt at the way she was treating him.

Max's eyes widened, "Huh?" she exclaimed, surprised, "You want to escape?"

Exasperated, Alec replied, "Yes! Did you and Biggs rehearse this or something? Both of you sounded just the same,"

"Why?" Max asked, curious as to what had turned Alec around. She was not sure whether she should trust him or not. What if this was another one of Manticore's plan?

"Why? Because I had enough, that's why!" Alec said, as if it was such a logical explanation that Max shouldn't have bothered asking.

Max narrowed her eyes, "How do I know you are telling the truth and this is not another one of your lies?" she asked sceptically, not daring to hope that Alec actually wanted to escape for real.

Alec shrugged, "You don't. But even without my help, I am sure you'll find a way to leave by yourself anyway,"

"This is a bad idea, man," Biggs said, shaking his head worriedly. When Alec had shared his plans with him, Biggs had his own misgivings about it, but now he felt even more worried.

"Biggs, think about what happened to your breeding partner. Tell me if you want to continue like that endlessly,"

Biggs sighed, "I don't know, they'll be absolutely furious if three of us disappeared suddenly,"

"Who cares! They are always pissed off about something or other," Max remarked, "And Renfro has some strange secret plan for me. I tried to pry it out of her but she's not telling. The weird thing is, the doctors seemed to be in the dark as well,"

"That's odd, you would think that the staff would at least have a hint of what is happening," Biggs said.

"Unless this whole thing is not to do with Manticore," Alec said thoughtfully

"What? What do you mean?" Max frowned, wondering what was on Alec's mind.

"You see, if the whole thing is Manticore's plan, wouldn't you think that someone would have heard something. The guards, for example? But I have not heard a thing from them, and believe me, I have asked," Alec said, frowning.

"Why would you ask anyway?" Max queries, confused.

Alec hesitated before answering nonchalantly, "Actually, it just came up at the time, that's all,"

"Oh," Max said flatly, brushing away the feeling of disappointment when she heard Alec's words. Of course, what did she expect him to say? That he was asking around because he cared for her? Not that she actually wanted him to feel that way, she tried to convince herself.

Exasperated as his friend's reticence in admitting his feelings for Max, Biggs remarked, "Oh man! You sure know how to impress them, don't you?"

Alec shot a glare at Biggs, and turned to look at Max's questioning look. He sighed, "Okay…okay…I am worried alright. I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Max softened at his words, then when she remembered what he did in the past, her lips curled into a sneer. Her disbelieve evident in her face, she said, "Yeah, sure, I believe you. You don't want anything to happen to me so you deceived me and let Logan die when you could have stopped it,"

"Max…" Alec started but was interrupted.

"Save it, Alec. I don't want anymore excuses," Max interrupted, dismissing his words. She did not want to hear it now, because later she might find out that the whole thing was a farce anyway. She did not want to be hurt again.

Biggs, who had had enough of listening to the same topic over and over again, decided that he could not stay out of it anymore.

"Will you shut-up and listen for a moment?" he waited until he had Max's full attention, "Alec did what he did because he figured that it was the best he could do. I don't know the details, but it sounded like Logan would die whichever way he chose to go. The only option was to either let him be tortured to death, or have a relatively quick one. Secondly, Alec had to pretend to be Ben because that was part of his mission. He was told to do it BEFORE he knew you. And by the time he knew you better, it was too late to tell you without jeopardising your relationship. So get over it already, will you? We have bigger things to worry about now and this is no time for grudges,"

Max and Alec were stunned into silence at Biggs outburst. Max for once, remained silent as she contemplated Biggs words. She had a nagging feeling that it was the truth. Combined with what Alec told her, it did sound as if he did not have much of a choice.

But Max wasn't ready to admit that to Alec just yet, so she said dismissively, "Whatever,"

Knowing that it was the best he could get out of Max for now, Alec nodded.

"So, here's what I think we should do…" Alec started.

* * *

**In the Lab: 0400 hours**

It was 0400 hours in the lab. The Dr Simms stood waiting nervously as he watched Renfro peruse the report in her hand. It was the results of the blood-work done on Max after he confirmed that the virus was no longer present in her system. He had worked hard the entire night and finally he had the results for Renfro. He had a bit of trouble subduing Max when he tried to extract a sample, but after a couple of shots of sedative, he got what he was after.

Renfro's lips curved into a smile as her eyes took in the results, allowing the doctor to exhale a breath of relief.

"Well done. The results are just perfect; just what I wanted to see," she looked up at the doctor with a strange gleam in her eyes, "But no one else should know,"

As with the previous doctor, she extracted her gun and released a shot straight into his heart. His mouth rounded into an 'o' of surprise before the light faded out in his eyes. He did not expect to be rewarded for his good work by a shot in the chest.

Renfro shook her head, her smile still in place as she said under her breath, "Deja-vu…"

She picked up her office phone and dialled an extension. When the person on the other line picked up, she said, "I need you to prepare for a high security transfer of a subject tonight," she paused as she listened to the questions from the other person, then replied, "Yes, at 2200 will do. It is a female transgenic; 452. Make sure this is kept under wraps. We cannot afford to let anyone know,"

She hung up the office phone and reached for her cellphone. She walked behind her desk and sat down, preparing to relish the phone call she was about to make. They had waited so long for this moment. And now everything will be as they wanted.

"You'll be glad to hear that I got the results. It is confirmed; she is the one we have been looking for. We are moving her tonight at 2200. You know what to do,"

She listened to the voice at the other end, nodding as she spoke, "That's right, we would carry on as planned. The conclave would be pleased at this development. I'll speak to you later. Fe'nos'tol,"

Renfro leaned back against her chair and sighed in satisfaction.

Their plans would finally be realised.

Who would have guessed that the one they had been looking for all these time was 452?

* * *

**Alec's Manticore Cell: 0500 hours**

Alec jumped up from his bed as his door creaked open, wondering who it was. The lights were off in his cell, but he had no trouble recognising one of the guards standing by the doorway. It was one of them who had 'business' dealings with him.

Looking nervously behind him, the guard stepped into the cell and came closer to Alec.

"494. You said to inform you if we heard something about 452. Well, one of the controllers called me half an hour ago," the guard stopped as he looked expectantly at Alec.

Alec knew what he wanted. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a packet, handing it to the guard, "Here, this is the stuff you wanted. So, what did the controller tell you?" he asked.

"452 is being transferred tonight. The whole thing is hush-hush. Renfro did not want anyone to know," then the guard grinned, "But she hadn't counted on our information network,"

Alec returned his grin, "Good job. Thanks, Mike,"

"I should go before they find me in here. I am supposed to be patrolling Block D right now," the guard said, walking towards the door.

Alec nodded, "Leave the door unlocked, will you? I need to go talk to someone,"

The guard rolled his eyes. "You know that your door is never locked, 494," the guard remarked, walking out of the cell and shutting the door behind him.

Alec stood still, giving himself a last chance to back out of the crazy plan he hatched. What if the whole thing went wrong? What if instead of escaping, they were found out and locked up even tighter? What if Max and Biggs got hurt in the process?

He shook away the questions in his mind. It would do them no good for him to have doubts now. They had planned the best they could and now all they had to do was set the plan in motion.

Alec had prepared ahead, knowing that this would come. He extracted a mobile phone from the stuffings in his mattress, brushing away the wool from the phone. He pressed a button and watched the phone light up, sighing in relief as he noted that it was still working. He had another phone hidden in Biggs cell just in case this one died anyway, just as a contingency.

All he had to do now was to go find Biggs so that his friend would have enough time to do his part during the morning drills.

* * *

**Training Grounds: 1000 hours**

The morning drills were nothing special today, except for what Biggs was about to tell the COs of the other units. He waited until official drills are over and the trainers had left them before he approached the COs.

They listened silently as Biggs told them of Alec's plan.

They received his proposal with varying degrees of reaction; mostly shock but all of them agreed that they would go with the plan. Hardly surprising, considering that most of them had suffered one way or another in the hands of Manticore.

When Biggs left them, he felt more confident that the entire thing may work after all.

He did not want to think of the possibility of failure. Failure would be really bad for all of them.

Like what Manticore used to tell them all the time; Failure is not an option.

* * *

**Max's Manticore Cell: 2000 hours**

Max flexed, testing her strength. The doctor was right. It had been two days since the shot, and now she felt as good as new. She no longer felt as if her muscles were made out of jelly.

She felt good enough to attempt to escape.

She sat down on her bunk as she thought over what Alec had told her when he came into her cell two days ago. She was surprised that he wanted to leave. And more surprised to find that he already prepared a plan in advance. When she heard him outline what he had planned, she had to admit that it was a good plan. A plan that could actually work.

In the last two days, she also had time to think about what Biggs said. And she came to the conclusion that he was right. Thinking back to all that had happened since she met Alec, she had to admit that Alec did try to make the best of a bad situation. She felt slightly guilty that it took a third party to point that out to her, but she could not help lashing out at Alec. She could not help taking out her anger and her hurt out on Alec.

She knew that she could not lie to herself about her own feelings; that she had fallen for him. Until she found out about his deception. Even then, when he left, she had missed him. She told herself then to forget about him, but he was never far away from her mind. She can admit it to herself now; his deception hurt her, but his absence hurt her even more.

Max promised herself that once they get themselves out of here, she would attempt to fix things with Alec. She just hoped that he would be more understanding than she had been. She only has herself to blame if he did not forgive her for her distrust of him.

The cell door clanked open, startling Max out of her musings. She looked up to find two guards standing by the door.

One of them spoke, "452, you are being transferred," he said, waiting expectantly for her to get up.

"Where to?" she asked.

"We are not cleared for that information, 452. So, move it!" the guard snapped.

"Well, I am not going anywhere until you tell me where we are going," she retorted, her jaw set in a stubborn line.

The guards held up their tazers, spurring Max to jump up into a fight stance. She continued to look at them unmovingly, daring them to come get her.

The other guard sighed, "We have been told this might happen," Looking out into the hallway, he called out for help. A lab tech walked in soon after, his hand holding a syringe.

Max forced herself not to show her fear. She would bet with her life that the syringe contained some form of sedative. If they stuck that into her, she would be helpless for sure. She watched them as they advanced. Two of them with tazers and another with a syringe.

Max had no where to run. She fought the best she could but the tazers were too much for her; bringing her down onto the floor, writhing helplessly under the shock.

She just hoped that Alec would decide to put his plans into action before she got transferred to wherever Renfro had in her plans. She also hoped that she would have a chance to tell him how she felt.

Those were her last thoughts before she succumbed unwillingly to the liquid coursing through her veins.

* * *

**t.b.c.**

A/N: Okay, next chapter will be the last one. So I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! -:grins:-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Dark Angel and its characters obviously do not belong to me. I am writing this purely for non-profit entertainment. No infringement intended, so don't sue me!

A/N: We are finally there! The final chapter of Deception! And until now, I still have no idea what genre is this story, so tell me what you think it should be. Thank you all so much for your support during the course of this story. I appreciate all those fantastic reviews you guys left! The reviews cheers me up on all those days when I come back from work all tired and disgruntled! -:grins:-

Thank you to calistra, Angel of Darkness231, mel11, Mystic Fayth, kungfuchick, messymissy, X5898, lakergirl08, Lotamoxie, NoAngell, HoneyX5-452, Sarah, Vkitty, Alana84, GuestTypePerson and Aotearoa Hiphop Grl for the reviews in the previous chapter.Unfortunately, with this thing about not responding to review going around in ffnet, I have decided to reply the last chapter's review on my homepage. So, please visit www. geocities. com/elle6778/Reviews. htm (remember to remove all the spaces!) for individual responses to your reviews.

If any of you remember my other story:Remember, the first chapter of the sequel is now up! It's called Recollection.

Now on with the last chapter of the story...

**Deception - Chapter 11**

(by elle6778)

**Alec's Manticore Cell: 2055 hours**

Alec grinned as he took out the mobile phone. He scrolled down to a preset number. It was already rigged to dial-up to Logan's computer in his penthouse.

He thought back to the day he got out of the car on the way back to Manticore. He had decided then that the only way to redeem himself and to fix this mess was to get rid of Manticore once and for all.

What better way to do it than to take a page out of Eyes Only's book?

He turned to Biggs, noting the calm expression on his friend's face. Biggs was obviously in his soldier mode.

"So, we're all set?" Alec asked; his expression unreadable.

Biggs nodded, "The field medic managed to get what we wanted. She's waiting in her cell with the stuff,"

"Good! And everyone else?"

"The X5s knows what to do. One of the Desert Divisions' guys will take care of the freaks. I think we got everything," Biggs reassured him.

Alec took a deep breath. His eyes caught Biggs' as he said, "Well, here goes nothing then!"

And pressed the dial button on the phone.

* * *

**Renfro's Office: 2100 hours**

Renfro stared disbelievingly at the television screen, her eyes growing harder by the second.

_It is not possible_, the thought ran over her mind repeatedly.

Unless...

Unless 494 betrayed them.

Unless 494 lied to them about the death of Eyes only.

Renfro's lips compressed. Considering his previous behaviour during the Berrisford mission, his betrayal should have been expected. However, Renfro did not expect him to go this far. Renfro did not expect him to lie so blatantly about his mission.

She stared at the screen, seeing the familiar pair of eyes framed by red and blue borders. The pair of eyes seemed to stare right back at her as the voice spoke.

"_Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. Your location has been revealed…" _

Renfro continued to watch as the pair of eyes continued to bore into hers as the voice that came out of the speakers announced Manticore's location for all the world to hear. She shut her eyes to calm herself, thinking that at least 452 was in the process of being 'transferred'.

"_Your secret is out. And now Manticore will be held accountable for its crimes," _the voice from the television continued,_ "Manticore's facility is located an hour southwest of Seattle,"_

As expected, her phone rang.

She answered it, nodding as she heard the words coming from the receiver. After a short while, she replied, "Understood,"

She hung up the phone and looked at the Manticore personnel around her, her eyes betraying none of her feelings as she said coldly, "Lock down the barracks. We're cauterizing the site,"

She ignored the shocked look on the personnel's face as she went around the room, extracting important information from the various computers and downloading them into a disk. She did not really care about the information; it was just that she needed to maintain her cover within Manticore. She already got what she wanted; 452.

She recalled the time when Sandeman had talked her into leaving the familiars. He had believed that a species as superior as theirs could be created without the selective breeding process, and stupidly, she believed him. She had wanted to be a part of something great, so she followed him. Until she saw the first lot of the transgenics. Her face twisted as she recalled her feeling of revulsion as she realised that these transgenics were far from being humans. How could Sandeman even compare the pureblooded, superior familiars with these filthy transgenics?

It got better after a few years when the X-series were created. These, at least, looked human. And then Sandeman dropped the final bombshell. He had found something to save the _ordinaries_ from the effect of the Coming. It was contained within a transgenic with no junk DNA. 452.

Renfro found that this was the ultimate betrayal to their species. She had agreed to leave with Sandeman not because she wanted to save the ordinaries. Those weak ordinaries deserved to be extinct. She left because she wanted to be part of something big; something that could possibly be more powerful than the familiars.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands. She decided to trade. She would present the familiars with an ultimate sacrificial offering in exchange for forgiveness for her foolishness leaving her own kind. The conclave had accepted her proposal.

A stuttering voice behind her interrupted her thoughts. Scowling, she threw a glance at the nervous man behind her. "What?" she snapped.

"Ma'am, we've got a problem…" he stammered, pointing at the visual monitor nearby.

Renfro's eyes widened in disbelieve as she watched the transgenics pouring out of their cells in neat, organised formation. "What's the meaning of this! How did this happen?" she hissed in anger.

"We've got a security breach. The locks on the cell doors seemed to be malfunctioning. In all the accommodation cells and even the ones in the basement," the man explained hurriedly, his eyes darting to the door as if he himself wanted to run out.

"Well, override the system. Lock down those doors using the back-up system," Renfro ordered, rolling her eyes at their stupidity.

"We can't…For some reason, our controls are not responding at all," one of the other personnel said, frantically pushing buttons on the control panel in front of them.

Renfro looked as if she was about to implode.

"You useless fools!" Renfro shouted, banging her hands on the panel in front of her. _How did everything managed to get so messed up_, she seethed.

"Ma'am," another man called out, giving Renfro a worried look, "They are taking the guards down," he said, pointing to the screen. The transgenics were methodically disabling the guards, one after another. The tazers were not effective at all considering the ratio of transgenics to guards.

A disbelieving expression on her face, Renfro watched the scene of organised chaos on the screen in front of her.

The broadcast…

The locks on the cell doors…

The transgenics moving out in formation…

The guards methodically taken down…

The malfunctioning controls…

It was too much of a coincidence for so many things to go wrong at the same time. The entire thing was deliberate. It was carefully planned. But by who?

Renfro's faced paled as the whole thing became clear to her, "494…you bastard," she gritted out, her eyes flashing with a murderous look.

Then something else occurred to her…

_452! I have to get 452 before 494 gets to her,_ her thought raced in her mind as she rushed out of the room.

* * *

**Vehicle Depot: 2115 hours**

The driver was reversing when the door to his exit slammed down,makinghim press down hard on the brakes. The sudden jerking movement should have jostled Max awake. However, the sedatives administered to her earlier ensured that she remained unconscious on the floor in the back compartment of a van.

With blaring alarm and the chaos around them, Alec, Biggs and X5-232 did not bother to move stealthily as they approached the van which was about to pull out of the vehicle depot. The driver's face twisted in panic as he saw the transgenics speeding towards them. His companion stuck a gun out of the passenger window, aiming at the transgenics.

He did not have time to press trigger before the female transgenic reached him, grinning as she easily knocked the gun out of his hand. He howled in outrage when she proceeded to drag him out of the van through the window, tossing him carelessly to the side. When he scrambled to his feet, he was faced by a male transgenic. His eyes widened in surprise as Biggs delivered a hard blow to his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Go get her out of the back," Alec ordered to Biggs and 232 as he dealt with the driver. It was not hard, considering that Manticore did not expect this transfer to be ambushed.

Biggs ran to the back of the van and yanked the door open to reveal Max, who was still unconscious, her arms and legs tightly secured with ropes. Biggs was about to open his mouth to ask 232 to get in when he saw that she was already climbing into the back of the van.

Kneeling beside Max, 232 checked Max's vital signs. Flicking a glance at Biggs before she opened the medical kit, she said, "She's fine. Just sedated, as 494 expected," She withdrew a syringe and drew some liquid from a vial. Grabbing Max's arm, she inserted the syringe and released the liquid into Max's bloodstream.

Alec appeared then, scanning the area to make sure there were no more guards around, "So how are we doing?" he asked anxiously, casting a concerned eye over Max.

"Any moment now," 232 replied, her eyes still glued to Max.

Almost immediately after her words, Max stirred, a frown creasing her brows.

Alec watched with a relieved smile as she cracked open her eyes to look directly blearily at him and Biggs. They did not waste any time in releasing her. In seconds, her bonds were off and she was free. She stood up and looked around her, noting that they were in the vehicle depot.

Rubbing her sore wrists, she glanced up at them, "Took you long enough," she grumbled, but the look she gave them conveyed her gratefulness.

Alec grinned back at her, "Well, we just wanted to see if you could make it out by yourself,"

Max glared at him, "If you had been any later, I would have," she retorted. Then she smiled and said softly, "Thanks, guys,"

Biggs shrugged and gave her a wink, "No problem. You can thank me…properly…later," he said suggestively.

Alec gave him a disgusted look.

Max rolled her eyes.

232 snorted.

Then they broke out in laughter.

The commotion around them outside the depot brought their attention back to the situation at hand. There were sounds of gunshots intermingled with explosions. Giving Alec a questioning look, Max asked calmly, "It's kind of noisy out there. Are you sure everything's going according to plan?"

Alec nodded, grinning, "Biggs told the COs and they all jammed their cell doors earlier today. Everyone had been briefed and should be heading out towards the designated spots,"

"Alec found this place which is perfect for our needs, at least temporarily until we figure out what to do next," Biggs added, "So everything's good,"

Alec rubbed his hands together, grinning, "So what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this dump!" he said, about to move towards the exit of the vehicle depot.

A sound of a door creaking open from the other end of the depot stopped them in their tracks.

"Not so fast, 494," a voice came from that direction.

They turned as a feeling of dread descended upon them.

"Shit!" Biggs muttered as he saw Renfro walking towards them, flanked by a group of armed guards.

The three transgenics stood still as Renfro approached them, her guards aiming their weapons at them. They knew that they could not outrun bullet, however fast they were.

"You think you could get away so easily? Obviously all Manticore's training taught you nothing," Renfro drawled, her eyes gleaming with malice.

"What do you want, Renfro? You are torching the place anyway, so why not just let us go and forget we ever met here, huh?" Alec said tightly, irritated. They were so close to freedom before Renfro showed up.

Renfro shook her head slowly as she gave him a dismissive look, "It's not you I want; It's your girl here – 452. She's…special,"

Max snorted, "Enlighten me. Why am I so special?" She was beginning to find Renfro's obsession with her annoying. What did that woman want with her?

Smiling cryptically Renfro replied, "You'll find out soon enough, 452," Turning to her guards, she ordered, "Shoot the males,"

At the same time, a charge went off in the adjacent building; the sound of the explosion distracting the guards.

Instantly, Alec and Biggs blurred in a zigzag pattern as the guards started shooting. One second they were beside Max, the next they were beside the guards, disarming them without much effort.

_It's like taking candy from a child,_ Alec thought as he smashed the butt of the gun into one of the guards face, knocking him unconscious. At the same time, he kicked backwards, sending another guard flying into a SUV nearby.

Biggs was happily throwing one after another guard into a concrete post, grinning as each of them slid down limply onto the floor. _Renfro is sadly mistaken if she thought that this bunch could stop us,_ he thought, throwing punching another guard in the guts.

Max smashed her elbow into a guard's chest, knocking the breath out of him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeezed until he went limp, letting him fall to the floor when she was sure that he was out cold.

One by one, the guards dropped like flies under the assault of the three transgenics. In the end, the only one left standing besides them was Renfro. Her usually pale face was flushed with fury as she glared at them, 494 in particular. All her plans were ruined because of 494. The Conclave was so close to having 452…

So close…

They were so close to eliminating their one and only threat.

Seething, she shrieked, "You won't get away with this, you filthy transgenics! 452 will be ours!"

Alec and Biggs exchanged a confused look, why would Renfro be swearing at something Manticore itself created?

"She has a few screws loose, don't you think?" Biggs said to Alec, eyes wide.

Alec nodded seriously, "Yeah…More than a few screws loose. She's completely unhinged," he said, deadpanned, pretending not to see the glare Renfro shot at them.

Max held her hands up, her brows furrowing as she asked suspiciously, "Enough with the cryptic clues already. What's going on?"

"What's going on!" Renfro's eyes flashed, a crazed look in them, as she went on, "You and your _animals_ here ruined everything," she stepped closer to Max until they were just inches apart. "You were going to be the ultimate sacrifice, the one we seek to eliminate,"

Max blinked in astonishment, "What? What the hell are you talking about?" _Renfro was insane,_ she thought. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Alec and Biggs eyeing Renfro warily after hearing her words.

Renfro let out a laugh, "You are so stupid… We, the Familiars are much more superior and the rest of you. When the Coming arrives, all those who are weak will be eliminated. And YOU, the only one who can save them, will be our ultimate sacrificial offering," she spat, stepping away from Max, who was rooted to the spot, stunned at what she was hearing. Renfro continued, "But HE had to ruin everything," she spat, glaring daggers at Alec.

It finally dawned on Max that Renfro was working for some strange cult which wanted to kill her off because they thought that she could stop them from annihilating the 'weaker' beings of the world. _She's completely mad,_ Max thought as she wondered if they should try to make a run for it.

Alec, worried about Max's safety after hearing Renfro's words, moved closer to Max as Biggs made a move towards Renfro.

Renfro suddenly turned to face Max as she extracted something from her pocket.

Max watched as it all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Renfro raised a gun in her hand, accurately aimed at Max's heart. The next thing Max saw was the burst of light from the nozzle, pumping out a bullet.

At the same time, a streak appeared from the side. The streak came between her and the bullet, thrown back against her as the bullet contacted with a soft thud. Max fell on her back, her arms going around the body in front of her.

"Alec!" she yelled frantically, her hands patting down Alec's limp body. His left shoulders felt damp. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she registered the blood on her hands as she brought it to her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Biggs rush towards Renfro, but her mind was only on the guy lying still in her arms. "Alec, please…" she choked out, turning his face towards her.

He did not respond.

"Damn it, Alec. You can't do this to me…" Max laid her forehead against his. "I need to tell you how I feel," she whispered brokenly; she could hardly believe that this was happening. Flashes of memories of Ben inundated her mind as she forced herself not to cry.

232 rushed towards them and knelt beside Alec.

Suddenly feeling really angry, Max stood up and blurred towards Renfro, who was busy shooting at Biggs. Biggs was expertly dodging her shots.

"You bitch!" he growled as he got close enough to kick her wrist, trying to force her to release the gun. He tried not to give in to the urge to glance at Alec to see if his friend was alright. He saw Max appear beside him as he Renfro blocked his kick with her other hand, holding the gun down by her side.

Renfro held on to the gun and continued to fight back as Biggs attempted to restrain her. "You think you can take me down? We are much better than you," Renfro snarled, pulling away from Biggs, who almost had her in a choke hold. She raised the gun at aimed it at him and Max.

Surprised at her strength, Biggs took a step back. "What are you!" he demanded to know. His brain was frantically trying to come up with some way of taking her down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Max flash a look at him. Right now, he just needed to distract Renfro so that Max could do something.

Renfro smirked, "Surprised, are you? We are the product of many generations of selective breeding…Good genes, you could say,"

He stepped closer to her as he snorted, "Right, I guess the looks department was not quite important when they decided to breed YOU," he taunted.

Renfro reddened at the insult. "We are not animals like you," she spat.

Biggs shook his head sadly, "Ah well, I think I prefer to be an animal if the alternative was to be like you," he mocked.

"You…"

Renfro did not get the chance to finish her sentence because Max suddenly feigned to the side and blurred towards her, grabbing her wrist. Biggs heard the sound of snapping bone as she twisted the older woman's wrist back. The nozzle of the gun pressed against her neck, Max used Renfro's own finger to press the trigger.

A shot rang out.

Renfro's glassy eyes gave Max an accusing glare before she slumped to the ground lifelessly.

Max barely took another breath before she turned and rushed towards 232 and Alec. She went down on her knees and took Alec from 232. Biggs heart dipped as he saw the look on her face. Kneeling down beside them, he laid his fingers on Alec's neck. His pulse was strong, Biggs noted with relief as he realised that his friend was probably going to be okay.

"He'll be fine. He just need some time," 232 said, confirming Biggs' thoughts.

"Alec…please say something," Max said softly, still cradling Alec in her arms. "Alec, come on…Wake up…Wake up so that I can tell you what an idiot I have been about you. I am sure you won't want to miss the chance to hear me grovel," she said in a cajoling voice, hoping that he could hear her.

Biggs rolled his eyes, "Max…this is not the time and place to…" he paused, his sharp eyes registering a movement in Alec's hands, "Hey, buddy…Time to wake up," he said firmly.

It seemed to have the desired effect as Alec began to stir.

Alec cracked his eyes open, "Sheesh, can't a guy get some rest?" he said with a small smile, looking up at the three concerned faces above him.

Max gave a small yelp and tightened her arms around Alec. Releasing him finally when she heard his hiss of pain, she said, "Sorry…And don't you dare to ever jump in front of a bullet again!"

Alec grinned, and then winced as the pain around his shoulders intensified, "Ah, I just couldn't help myself jumping you. The bullet was just bad luck, I didn't see it coming," he said flippantly.

Max rolled her eyes, "I would smack you but you're hurt,"

"We need to get out of here," Biggs said needlessly as an explosion rocked the building, "The whole place is going to blow," Biggs held his hands out for Alec.

Alec brushed Biggs hands away, "I'm alright…So, what are we waiting for? Let's go, soldiers!"

The three of them exchanged looks and started to run towards the fence.

Towards freedom.

* * *

**Max's Apartment**

Max and Alec arrived at her apartment to find it empty. Original Cindy must be out somewhere with another one of her lickety boos. Biggs and 232 had gone off to meet up with the rest of the transgenics in their designated rendezvous points.

Closing the door behind them, Max gestured to the couch, "Make yourself at home. I'll go get the medical kit,"

Alec nodded and sat down with a sigh, laying his head against the back of the couch. _It had been a long day_, he thought. But he was happy that they got out intact. _Well, almost intact_, he thought wryly as he glanced down at his bloodstained shoulders.

He recalled clearly the moment he jumped between Max and the bullet. When he saw Renfro pointing the gun at Max, he remembered feeling his heart stop in fear. He did not even consciously make the decision to jump; it was reflex. He knew that he could not let any harm come to her. The pain in his shoulders was a small price to pay.

Max went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and resting against it. Alec's near brush with death shook her more than she cared to admit. Especially as he did it to save her from a bullet. She already admitted to herself how much she felt for him, but the incident today reinforced it.

_I have to tell him how I feel,_ she thought to herself as she reached for the medical kit.

Holding the small box in her hands, she went into the living room. Alec was sitting down on the couch watching her approach. She gave him a small smile; the feelings inside her somehow making her feel a bit shy in his presence. She sat down beside him, opening the medical kit and taking out the stuff she required.

"So, how are you feeling?" Max asked rather lamely.

"Like I just got hit by a bullet," he replied with a grin.

Shuffling on the seat, an uncharacteristically shy looking Max gestured at his shirt, "Erm…You want to remove that?"

Alec's eyes twinkled as he pulled his shirt off, "Does this mean that you are not mad at me anymore?" he asked in a joking voice, but there was an underlying seriousness in his eyes.

Max looked at him for a moment before answering, "Look, I need to tell you something…" she started uncomfortably, "I…umm…kind of thought about what happened before and - "

Alec's finger on her lips interrupted her, "Shh…We don't have to talk about it," he said softly

Max grabbed his hand and moved it away from her mouth. Still holding on to his hand, she shook her head, "No. I need to say it," She waited until Alec nodded before continuing, "You tried to explain, but I did not want to listen. I am sorry it took so long for me to realise that it's not your fault, but Manticore's. I guess I was just hurt that you deceived me,"

"Max, I didn't mean to do it. It started with one lie which Manticore ordered me to carry out before I even met you. Then it kind of snowballed out of control. Sometimes I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was scared that it would make things worse," Alec explained.

Max squeezed his hands, "I get it now. I know it's not your fault; you were pretty much backed into a corner. I am just too angry and hurt to realise it at that time. Especially considering after we…" Max faltered, not sure how to continue. _What if Alec did not feel the same way? What if he just saved her life because it was just something he would do? What if he rejected her now?_

Alec watched the myriad of emotions as they ran across Max's face. He could see the indecision in her eyes. He could guess what she was about to say but he could not be sure, "What? After your heat?" he asked softly.

Max nodded, "I think I felt even more betrayed because I kind of realised that I…you know…fell for you," She looked away, embarrassed.

Alec stopped breathing for a second. Then as he registered what she just said, a bubbly feeling rose in him as he felt his face stretch into a smile. He could not believe that she felt the same way as he did.

Because she had looked away, Max did not see the smile on Alec's face. All she heard was silence after her proclamation. _I knew it; he hates me now_, she thought mournfully.

_You deserve it after the way you treated him,_ her inner voice said.

_Shut up! _She scolded her inner voice irritably.

At her continuous silence, the smile on Alec's face began to wilt. He realised that she said it all in the past tense, so maybe she changed her mind. Needing to be sure, Alec tugged at her arm, "Max? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, still not looking at him, "Just forget what I said, okay?"

His eyes widened. "What! Max..." he faltered. He wanted to tell her how he felt but the words kept getting stuck in this throat. Swallowing, he forced them out, hoping that she would not throw it in his face, "I hate these kind of talk but what the hell…Max? I feel the same way too," he finally said, relieved that he got it off his system.

Max turned back slowly to face him, her eyes large as they searched his face to gauge his sincerity, "Alec…If you are pulling my leg, I swear I will kick your ass so hard that your jeans will never fit on you again," she warned.

Giving her an incredulous look, Alec sputtered, "What the hell was that for? I confess my feelings and all I get is a threat from you?"

The tension between them suddenly lifted.

Max grinned, "Just a friendly warning, that all," She felt much better now that she knew that he felt the same.

Moving his face so close to hers that their nose were almost touching, he said, "Now, Max, you know that we were never really friends," he said softly, sending shivers down Max's spine.

Max felt herself unable to look away from the hazel eyes. This close, each breath she inhaled was filled with his scent. She suddenly felt herself filled with a strong feeling of longing for him. She missed him so much.

Alec lowered his head slowly, his heart thudding in anticipation. When his lips finally touched hers, they both let out a satisfied sigh. It was so long ago since the last time they touched like this.

"I missed you," Alec whispered softly, lifting his head up to gaze into her eyes.

Max closed her eyes as she rested her forehead on his, "Me too," she admitted.

They remained that way for a while before Alec broke the silence.

"So, does this mean that you'll stop kicking my ass?" he asked with an innocent look.

"You wish!" she retorted, smacking him gently in his shoulders before she remembered his injury.

"OW! Max! That hurt!" Alec complained, scowling at her.

Max rolled her eyes, "It wasn't even that hard a punch. Stop being such a baby,"

Alec pouted, "Oh yeah? Fine, then! The next time someone shoots at you, you're on your own," he said, making a face at her.

Max grinned, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to thank you for that," she said, slightly sheepishly, "Thanks," she gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Such ungratefulness," Alec muttered under his breath.

Max looked thoughtful, and then she said, "You know, I heard somewhere that you're supposed to not expect any payment when you help people out, you know?"

"That's their business. I fully expect payment from you," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Max snorted, "Dream on, pretty boy," she retorted.

Not willing to let Max have the last word, Alec retorted, eliciting another sharp rebuttal from Max. And so it went on for the rest of the night.

They continued to bicker until dawn until exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms; both happy that whatever happened in the past, it was now resolved.

Leaving them free to enjoy their new-found freedom.

**-:The END:-**

* * *

A/N: -:Sob:- Yes, people…that's it…I am feeling kind of sad, actually. So what do you think of the entire thing and the ending? A bit sappy, I know! But is it appropriate? Believable? Completely rubbish? Please review and let me know. I will upload the responses to your reviews onto my website after a few days! Thank you so much for sticking with the story! 

A/N: Want tocheck out my new fic, Recollection? -:grins:-


End file.
